<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ember's Keeper by LadyArtemis13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994588">An Ember's Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13'>LadyArtemis13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayden, son of Hades [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dyslexic Gil (Disney: Descendants), F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Descendants 2 Compliant, Not Descendants 3 Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Underage Drinking, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the barrier was removed and the Isle opened. Those who wished to cross the bridge over to Auradon have done so and the lives of those who chose to remain have improved drastically. Everyone seems to be finding that fairy tale ending. Unfortunately, there's one bitter princess who has a score to settle not only with the girl she thinks stole her life but the godling that made it all possible. With a delusional princess out for revenge and an ever increasing problem he won't tell anyone about, how is Hayden going to keep his fairy tale ending?<br/>Cross-posted on Wattpad under the same title and username. Check it out over there if you want to see face-claims.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Hades/Persephone (Disney), Harry Hook/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayden, son of Hades [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so, if you read my first two stories (and you probably should since this is a sequel) you already know that I'm making some changes to the story. It will follow the basic plot of Descendants 3 but I've definitely got plans and am going to be changing some (a lot of) things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year is, in many respects, considered a relatively long time. After all, many things can happen in the span of a single year.</p><p>In the United States of Auradon, one year is plenty of time for the Isle of the Lost to be almost completely renovated. Now, that’s not to say that the Isle suddenly matches the clean and sparkly streets of the mainland. It doesn’t and that’s how its residents prefer things.</p><p>The Isle is still dark and it’s still a little rundown and it’s still home to a rather rough and tumble crowd of people. The changes that <em>have</em> been implemented, however, have definitely improved the place.</p><p>The marketplace is full of actual food, fresh and healthy. Residents now have easy access to medical care when needed. The buildings, while still weathered and worn, are no longer on the verge of collapse.</p><p>Many people have chosen to cross the bridge and live in Auradon or any of its surrounding kingdoms. Still, many others have chosen to remain on the Isle and make their living there now that it’s actually feasible.</p><p>All in all, Hayden’s efforts seem to have paid off. Things aren’t perfect, true. There are still those who aren’t entirely happy about the changes put into place but, overall, things have worked out.</p><p>Hayden shakes his head, pulling himself from his thoughts as he slips his leather jacket over his shoulders. He looks across the dorm room at the familiar sound of a whetstone over metal. “Really?” he deadpans.</p><p>“Wha’?” Harry asks with a grin. He drags the stone over the dagger in his hand one more time, dramatically flicking his wrist as it reaches the end point. “Nobody likes a dull blade, love.”</p><p>Hayden rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Put the stone away, Harry. We have to go.”</p><p>Harry rolls his own eyes as he drops the whetstone on the table in front of him. “Do we really have to go to this thin’?” he asks for the nth time.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t like it either but if we <em>don’t </em>go then we’re just gonna have to hear about it later.”</p><p>“Let ‘em complain,” Harry declares. He stands up, sliding his dagger into the sheath on his thigh where it will be easily hidden by his long coat. He saunters over to Hayden and wraps his arms around his waist. “We can jus’ stay here ‘stead,” he says suggestively.</p><p>Hayden smiles and kisses his pirate, one hand pressed against his chest and the other carding through his hair. He can’t say he’s not tempted but…</p><p>He pulls away and sees that Harry has that proud smile he always seems to get when they’re alone. It’s smaller and softer than his usual half-mad grins.</p><p>“Get your jacket,” he tells him, stepping back and ignoring his pout. “We’re gonna be late.”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry groans. He grabs his long, sleeveless pirate’s coat from where it’s hanging by the door and pulls it on.</p><p>As he does, Hayden can’t help but smirk at the fact that it’s mostly black with highlights of red. In the year Harry’s been in Auradon, the year they’ve been together, his wardrobe has definitely darkened.</p><p>Harry drops one arm around Hayden’s shoulders as they leave the room. “I don’ see why we’re havin’ this lil cer’mony anyway,” he complains.</p><p>Hayden shrugs as he laces his fingers with Harry’s hand where it hangs over his shoulder. “It’s been just over a year since our deal was completed,” he reminds him. “Ben wants to celebrate everything that’s been accomplished since. Plus,” he adds knowingly, “he’s got something else planned.”</p><p>“Like wha’?”</p><p>“Something to do with Mal, I’m sure.” He smirks. “I’m pretty sure I know exactly what it is too.”</p><p>Harry sighs. “It’s gonna be somethin’ over-the-top an’ sickly sweet, innit?” he asks flatly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Hayden immediately agrees. “Guaranteed.”</p><p>They make their way to the front of the school to find that they are, to no surprise, basically the last ones there. Just because they have to attend the celebration doesn’t mean they have to prolong the event itself any more than necessary.</p><p>“These people are always so brigh’,” Harry says in distaste as he looks around the happy and excited crowd.</p><p>Hayden nods in agreement as he glowers up at the bright sun. A year-and-a-half in Auradon has been long enough for him to acclimate to its climate only in the sense that he goes nowhere without a layer of sunscreen.</p><p>He still much prefers the darker and cloudier atmosphere on the Isle, probably because it reminds him of the Underworld. It’s always a relief when he and Harry cross the bridge to visit the Isle and… conduct business.</p><p>Evie catches sight of the two of them (not exactly hard in this crowd) and waves with an excited smile. Hayden sends her a two-finger salute back but doesn’t stop to chat.</p><p>It’s nothing personal but she’s standing next to Doug and the rest of the band. He has no desire to be <em>right there</em> when they inevitably start playing.</p><p>“Harry! Hayden!”</p><p>They both turn at the sound of their names to see Gil waving cheerfully. Uma’s beside him with her usual smirk, one hip cocked, and her arms crossed. They’ve managed to find a spot in the shadow of a rather large tree just off the school’s front path.</p><p>“Cap’n,” Harry greets, nodding his head as they walk over to join the two of them.</p><p>Uma nods back. “So, how long is this thing supposed to last anyhow?” she asks.</p><p>“Too long for our liking,” Hayden says simply. Uma just makes an irritated sound and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“It’s nice,” Gil says, looking around at the crowd with a wide smile. “Everybody seems so happy.”</p><p>“Of course, yeh’d think tha’,” Harry drawls. Still, he smiles a little as he says it. They can all agree that Gil’s one of the former Isle residents that actually fits in really well with all the Auradonians.</p><p>Before they can say anything else, the crowd starts cheering and the band starts to play. The reason for the sudden increase in noise soon becomes clear as Ben and Mal make their way to the small platform set in front of Beastie’s statue.</p><p>The cheers quiet and the music stops as the sound of a microphone being tapped sounds across the grounds.</p><p>“Bibbidi-bobbidi,” Fairy Godmother says into it. “Can everybody hear me?” Most everybody cheers in answer. She smiles and passes the microphone to Ben.</p><p>“Thank you, Fairy Godmother,” he tells her. He looks over the gathered citizens with a wide smile. “What’s up, Auradon?”</p><p>Hayden, Harry, and Uma share an eyeroll as the crowd cheers <em>yet again</em>. Gil, of course, joins in happily.</p><p>“Thank you all so much for coming out to celebrate our successful revisions to the Isle. I think we can all agree that the last year has been full of nothing but positive changes and I’m sure there are only more to come.”</p><p>Hayden cocks an eyebrow as he sees the way Ben smiles directly at Mal as he says the last part. “Here it comes,” he mutters, still about ninety percent sure he knows just what Ben is going to do.</p><p>“What?” Gil asks in confusion.</p><p>“Just watch.”</p><p>Ben turns to Mal and takes one of her hands in his, the other still holding the microphone. “Mal, this is the exact spot we first met so long ago. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” He takes a couple of steps back. “But did I mention… that I’m in love with you?”</p><p>Doug starts to play his guitar as multiple ‘aws’ sound from the audience. Mal buries her face in her hands, cheeks flushing pink.</p><p>Uma looks completely bewildered as Ben starts to sing. “What is this?” she asks flatly.</p><p>Hayden shakes his head with a slight smile. “<em>This</em> is the song Ben sang to Mal when they first technically got together,” he tells her. “It’s the song he sang when he asked her to go to his coronation with him.”</p><p>“You gotta be kidding me,” she deadpans.</p><p>“Always wit the singin’,” Harry complains. Hayden just hums in agreement as he leans into his side.</p><p>Gil gasps in delight and redirects their full attention to the stage. “Guys, look!”</p><p>They all watch as Ben gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring box.</p><p>“Mal, it’s you and me,” he promises. “It’s you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Hayden looks over at the cry and sees the newly blonde Audrey watching in dread. He watches her for a second, noticing her almost equally unhappy grandmother beside her and wondering if they’re going to be causing any problems for the royal couple.</p><p>He looks back at the stage as he hears Mal’s answer.</p><p>“Yes,” she says through happy tears.</p><p>The celebration starts up again as Ben slips the ring on Mal’s finger and they share a kiss.</p><p>Hayden smiles at the sight. He still thinks Ben can be way too over-the-top and sickly sweet (as Harry so-aptly put it) but he’s glad they’re happy. He’s glad coming to Auradon means Mal found her happy ending.</p><p>“Royal wedding or not, I’m still not calling her my queen,” Uma says even as she gives a small smile she’d deny if ever asked.</p><p>Hayden can feel his pirate looking at him and sighs as he steps out from under his arm, dropping his hand as he does. “Harry…”</p><p>“Do yeh wan’ a ring? ‘Cause I’ll get yeh a ring.”</p><p>He sighs again. “No, Harry. I don’t want a ring.”</p><p>It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation by far. Harry’s never done the Auradon thing and gotten down on one knee, thank the Fates, and he’s never produced an actual ring.</p><p>Still, every so often he’ll ask Hayden if he wants one and every time the godling says no.</p><p>“One day,” Harry promises, as unphased as ever by Hayden’s refusal.</p><p>“I’ll remind you again,” Uma chimes in, “a captain can perform ceremonies.” She grins at the annoyed look Hayden gives her.</p><p>Gil smiles and claps his hands together. “I can’t wait!” he tells them. He stops and looks at them with a furrowed brow. “I get to be in the wedding, right?” he asks seriously.</p><p>Hayden groans. “There is no wedding.”</p><p>Harry just nods. “Course yeh do, Gil.” The blond’s smile quickly returns at the promise as the two of them share a fist bump.</p><p>Hayden rolls his eyes. He sees Ben and Mal come down from the stage as the others quickly join them and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be back,” he tells him. He easily evades the playful grab Harry makes for his hand and makes his way over to the newly engaged couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said I probably wasn't gonna do the third movie but then I started getting ideas and figured out how to make it (loosely) work.<br/>What can I say? I wasn't ready to let Hayden go quite yet.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gets there just in time to hear Evie already discussing wedding plans.</p><p>“Okay, so, I’ve only done about a thousand sketches of your wedding dress,” she tells her, “<em>and </em>Belle’s already planned an engagement party next week.”</p><p>“It’s a really good thing I said yes,” Mal says playfully as she hugs her future in-laws.</p><p>“Might have been a bit awkward otherwise,” Hayden chimes in, smirking when they all jump at his appearance.</p><p>“Hayden!” Evie scolds, one hand pressed to her chest. “I swear I’m going to start sewing bells into everything I make for you.”</p><p>“I’d just take them off,” he says with a shrug. He gives her a pointed look. “Shadows, Evie. Shadows. I’m supposed to move silently.”</p><p>Mal gives him a bright smile, obviously still riding the high of her engagement. “Well, I’m just glad you actually came, even if you did startle every one of us. I know this isn’t exactly your scene.” She holds her arms out with a hopeful look. “Can I have a hug? I <em>did</em> just get engaged.”</p><p>He can feel everybody else’s eyes on him as he thinks about it. They all know that the only person he’s really comfortable touching is Harry. Even with everything they’ve all been through together, anything besides an occasional high-five or fist bump is still basically unheard of.</p><p>Hayden sighs and opens his own arms, allowing Mal to attach herself to him with a small squeal. “Congratulations, Mallie,” he tells her quietly.</p><p>“Thanks, Hayden,” she says softly, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>He clears his throat and gently pushes her away, taking a step back as Ben, Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Doug join the group.</p><p>Ben, like Mal, can’t seem to stop smiling. “What about me?” he asks playfully. “Do I get a hug? I mean, I’m part of this engagement too.”</p><p>Hayden gives him a look. “Don’t push your luck,” he tells him seriously. Everybody laughs as Ben pouts.</p><p>“You know,” Carlos says with a grin, “Auradon’s softened pretty much all of us except you, Hayden.”</p><p>“I’m set in my ways,” he deadpans.</p><p>Jane rolls her eyes from where she stands next to Carlos, their fingers laced. “We can all see <em>that</em>,” she says, gesturing at his black everything.</p><p>Hayden just sends her a smirk. It’s nice to know that Jane’s gotten over her fear of him, but he does occasionally miss the amusement he always got from that scared little squeak of hers.</p><p>The others fall into easy conversation with Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beastie all congratulating the royal couple once again. As Mal and Belle share another hug, Hayden catches Beastie’s eye. The former king gives him a small smile and a nod.</p><p>Hayden returns half the gesture.</p><p>See, since the Isle was opened and the royal council (now just referred to as the ruling council) was reconstructed, he’s gotten along much better with Ben’s parents. They’re civil if nothing else. After all, Hayden forgives but never forgets and he makes sure they don’t forget that either.</p><p>Case in point, he still refuses to call the man Adam. Instead, it’s always either Beast or Beastie.</p><p>His attention is drawn to Mal when her hand is grabbed by a certain bottle blonde.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Audrey says in a tone that implies the direct opposite. “You won him fair and square. Oh, wait, no, you didn’t.”</p><p>Hayden glides closer as Mal’s smile falls.</p><p>“You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon,” Audrey continues. “Touching story for the grandkids,” she adds sarcastically.</p><p>“Green’s not your color,” Hayden tells her as he stops beside and slightly in front of Mal, placing himself between the two of them.</p><p>Audrey’s eyes narrow as soon as she sees him. “You,” she sneers. “<em>You </em>are the reason that barrier was opened.<em> You</em> are the reason there are so many villains in Auradon.”</p><p>“Watch yourself, Audrey,” he says coldly as his golden eyes flash. “You’re playing a game you can’t win.”</p><p>They hear Ben’s voice from somewhere behind them. “Alright,” he says. “Time for one last surprise.”</p><p>Mal shakes her head as her smile reappears. “Speaking of winning,” she says, “my<em> fiancé</em> has something to show me.” She nods politely at Audrey. “If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>She goes to walk off only to pause when she notices Hayden hasn’t moved. She turns and lightly grabs his forearm. “Come on, Hayden,” she urges.</p><p>He slowly turns on his heel to walk with her back over to the others. “I don’t trust her,” he mutters.</p><p>“Hayden, you hardly trust anyone.”</p><p>He gives her a look. “I’m serious, Mal. She’s not happy about everything that just happened, the kind of not happy that makes a person take desperate measures.”</p><p>Mal shakes her head. “You’re paranoid,” she insists. “Audrey might be unhappy and a little bitter but she’s not gonna go causing trouble in Auradon.”</p><p>Hayden shakes his own head. “Mal-“ He’s cut off as Ben’s apparent surprise shows up in the form of a purple limo with a license plate that reads MAL.</p><p>Said girl gasps happily and wraps her arms around Ben, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Hayden sighs in frustration. He knows there’s no way he’ll be able to get her attention back to what’s more important now.</p><p>Then again, maybe he is just being paranoid. After all, Audrey’s just one bitter princess. How much trouble could she cause even if she wanted to?</p><p>He watches as the others all pile into the limo to go for a ride.</p><p>Jay looks over at him as he opens the driver’s side door. “You coming, man?” he asks, already fairly sure what the answer will be.</p><p>Hayden shakes his head. “Can’t. Love to, but can’t,” he says flatly. Jay just laughs and shakes his head, climbing into the vehicle and soon driving off.</p><p>Audrey glares after the limo, her fists clenched tight at her sides. As it drives out of sight, she turns her glare to Hayden only to flinch back when she sees that he’s already watching her, his golden eyes glowing just slightly.</p><p>He doesn’t take his eyes off of her as she huffs and stomps her foot, turning on her heel and storming away. </p><p>“Hayden?”</p><p>He turns when he hears his name to see Harry walking toward him with a frown. Harry studies his expression for a second then turns to follow his previous line of sight.</p><p>“Wha’ did she do?”</p><p>“Nothing. Yet.”</p><p>“Wha’s tha’ s’pposed to mean?”</p><p>Hayden bites at his bottom lip. “I’ve gotta bad feeling,” he mutters. “Something’s coming.”</p><p>Harry studies him for a few seconds before he grins and wraps an arm around Hayden’s shoulders. “Well, if somethin’ is comin’ then we’ll jus’ deal wit it,” he says confidently.</p><p>Hayden cocks one eyebrow and looks at his pirate in amusement. “We will, huh? No problems?”</p><p>“Course no’,” he claims. “We can handle anythin’, love.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Hayden murmurs. He gives him a small smile as they start back towards the school. “We’ll just deal with whatever comes as it comes.”</p><p>“Exac’ly,” Harry says with a firm nod. “Now, movin’ on to somethin’ else…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We need to star’ packin’.”</p><p>Hayden sighs. “We do,” he agrees. “I’ve still got the bag Dad gave me when we first came to Auradon so it shouldn’t take us more than one trip to get our stuff back to the Isle.”</p><p>Harry nods again. “Righ’. The problem’s gonna be our, ah… projec’.”</p><p>“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Hayden asks with a smirk.</p><p>Harry shrugs. “Hey, I have no problem wit' wha’ we’re doin’. It’s ev’rybody else tha’ prob’ly will.”</p><p>They make it to the dorm room and Harry unlocks the door, holding it open so Hayden can enter first.</p><p>He pulls off his black jacket and drops it over the back of a chair. “Oh, they almost definitely will,” he tells him.</p><p>Harry waves a dismissive hand as he makes his way over to the closet to check on the progress of their latest <em>project</em>. “They’ll get over it. They don’ have a choice,” he calls over his shoulder.</p><p>Hayden just smiles at Harry’s usual method of dealing with others’ opinions: not caring at all. He pushes thoughts of Audrey and what she may or may not be planning to the back of his mind as he goes to join his pirate.</p><p>They’ll deal with whatever comes as it comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah. Hayden definitely knows something's up. If only Mal had listened to him then maybe everything could have been avoided. (I say as if it wasn't my choice to have Mal brush his warning off.)<br/>Also, what 'project' do Hayden and Harry have going on? Don't worry. You'll find out eventually.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is dark and quiet. The sky is clear without a cloud in sight and filled with shining stars as far as the eye can see.</p><p>Everything is peaceful.</p><p>Still, Hayden finds himself suddenly awake. He lies still for a long moment, trying to find what could have possibly woken him up. There’s an odd feeling in the air. He can’t explain it, but something feels wrong.</p><p>He moves slowly, careful not to wake Harry as he slips from under the pirate’s arm and climbs out of bed. He crosses over to the window and opens the heavy black drapes.</p><p>A beam of moonlight cuts across the room as Hayden quietly undoes the window’s latch. He plants both hands on the windowsill and leans out, studying the night sky. There’s nothing to see, no indication that anything has happened and yet…</p><p>Hayden closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.</p><p>He can feel a change in the air. It feels like someone has used a rather large amount of magic which is worrisome enough. What worries him more, however, is the fact that he can personally feel it.</p><p>He takes another breath and feels an odd hitch in his chest.</p><p>He doesn’t know what exactly has been done (though he has a fair idea as to<em> who</em> did it) but he knows with something deep inside and in some instinctive way that it won’t bode well for him.</p><p>Hayden closes the window with a frown. There’s nothing he can do about it right now. All he <em>can</em> do is wait for morning and the inevitable meeting that will be called when the others realize that something has happened.</p><p>He makes his way back to the bed, sliding under the black sheets as an odd shiver runs down his spine. He rolls over and his breath seems to hitch in his chest once again.</p><p>He smiles slightly as he feels Harry move in his sleep, subconsciously wrapping his arm back around him, his bare chest pressing against his back.</p><p>Hayden closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep, resolved to facing whatever’s happened in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Hayden finds himself called into a meeting early the next morning. He walks into Ben’s office to see that Ben, Mal, Beastie, and Belle are already there.</p><p>“So, what happened?” he asks as soon as the door shuts behind him. They all exchange looks.</p><p>“How do you know something’s happened?” Belle asks curiously.</p><p>Hayden cocks one eyebrow. “Besides the fact that this little meeting was called?” he drawls. “I felt it.<em> Something</em> happened last night.”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Beast admits. “Something did.” He turns to his son, clearly waiting for an answer.</p><p>Ben sighs. “Maleficent’s scepter and the Queen’s Crown were stolen from the museum,” he says quietly.</p><p>While Beastie and Belle both gasp (rather dramatically in Hayden’s opinion), he just sighs. “Three guesses who did it,” he says dryly. He gives Mal a pointed look. “And the first two don’t count,” he adds.</p><p>“We don’t know that,” Mal protests weakly.</p><p>“True,” Hayden agrees. “It doesn’t do to start accusing people without evidence either.”</p><p>He’s still fairly sure that Audrey is behind the thefts, but he won’t actually go making accusations without proof. After all, true justice requires the truth.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do?” Belle asks as she wrings her hands anxiously. “The people will panic if they know the scepter is in, presumably, dangerous hands.”</p><p>Hayden rubs slightly at his chest, fighting back a cough as Ben starts to pace in front of his desk.</p><p>“We don’t say anything,” he decides. “Not yet, at least. Hopefully, we can solve this quietly and the people will have no reason to panic.”</p><p>Mal nods. “That might be the best course to take,” she agrees.</p><p>“They’re bound to find out eventually,” Hayden points out. He drops his hand abruptly when he realizes he still has it against his chest and doesn’t miss the looks he gets from the others when they notice.</p><p>“Eventually,” Ben reluctantly agrees. “We’ll just have to get the scepter and the crown back before anything bad can happen.” He looks at Hayden in concern when he sees the grimace on his face.</p><p>Hayden notices and quickly schools his features back into a blank mask. “Whoever’s behind this can’t have anything good in mind,” he tells them. “The scepter is,” he clears his throat, fighting the urge to cough, “dangerous, especially if it’s in inexperienced hands.”</p><p>Mal’s brow furrows. “Hayden, are you okay?” she asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he says shortly.</p><p>She doesn’t look convinced but seems willing to let it go for now. “My mother’s scepter is <em>extremely</em> dangerous,” she reminds them.</p><p>“The guards have already been informed about the theft,” Ben says seriously. “They’re on the lookout now and have agreed to be as discreet as possible.”</p><p>There’s a few moments of silence as they all just look at each other.</p><p>“Right,” Hayden drawls. “Well, since there’s nothing more to be done right now, I’ll just be going.”</p><p>He makes a quick exit, feeling their eyes on him as he leaves but unwilling to stick around any longer. He waits until he’s turned the corner and is sure to be out of anyone’s line of sight before he stops, one hand pressed to the wall.</p><p>His chest still feels… wrong. Every so many breaths there’s a sort of stutter like his lungs forget momentarily how they’re supposed to work. He can feel that urge to cough returning as a chill wracks his frame.</p><p>As the child of two gods, Hayden doesn’t get sick. Even when he was living under the barrier without full access to his powers, he never has. This, whatever it actually is, clearly correlates with the stolen scepter.</p><p>He coughs roughly, the fit lasting for a few seconds before it finally subsides. He stiffens as a metallic taste hits his tongue.</p><p>Hayden pulls his hand away from his mouth and stares at the flecks of red dotted across his palm.</p><p>A quiet curse escapes his lips as he wipes his hand on his shirt, never so thankful to wear black. Resolving to keep this to himself, Hayden starts back down the hallway. He needs to find Harry, Uma, and Gil.</p><p>He knows Mal will take care of telling Evie, Carlos, and Jay. He also knows they’ll need all the help they can get if they’re going to get that scepter back, well, and the Queen’s Crown but he’s not nearly as concerned with <em>that</em> as he’s sure Ben and Mal are.</p><p>All he’s really concerned with right now is finding that scepter so he can fix whatever’s been done to him, preferably before his overprotective parents, boyfriend, and/or friends find out something’s even wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so, this was the last chapter to really set everything up. After this we start really getting into things.<br/>Also, I'm definitely making things a little more serious than the original movie. I mean, Maleficent's scepter is supposed to be one of the most dangerous and powerful magical artifacts around. It can do so much more than turn somebody into an old woman and, unfortunately for Hayden, I've chosen him to demonstrate that little fact.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding the three of them is easy enough. They’re in one of the courtyards, sat around a picnic table and discussing plans for the summer.</p><p>Hayden and Harry have already started packing to return to the Isle. They should be leaving in a couple of days but, well, the situation now being what it is means their plans are probably going to be delayed.</p><p>Uma, he knows, will be returning to the Isle as well. She’s got a crew to captain and a ship that can actually sail with the barrier gone. Gil will be joining her, ever the faithful second mate.</p><p>Hayden frowns slightly, bringing one hand to press against his chest as his lungs seem to stutter again. All four of them want to sail, to get away from Auradon and the Isle, to see what the world has to offer.</p><p>He’s not letting a bitter princess (because he has <em>no doubt</em> it’s Audrey) ruin that.</p><p>Gil smiles brightly when he glances over and sees Hayden making his way across the courtyard. “Hi, Hayden.”</p><p>Harry turns as soon as he hears his name, a wide grin curling his lips when he sees his godling. “There yeh are, love,” he says. “Where yeh been?”</p><p>“In a meeting,” he says flatly. He reaches the table and takes a seat atop it, planting his boots on the bench beside Harry.</p><p>Uma holds up one hand. “Woah, what meeting?” she asks. “I thought you were done with those.”</p><p>Hayden sighs. “Yeah, well, this meeting was a bit of an emergency,” he tells them. He sighs again when he sees their expectant looks. “The museum was broken into last night.”</p><p>Gil’s mouth drops slightly in shock while Uma’s eyebrows shoot up. Harry just gives a low whistle.</p><p>“Well, how ‘bout tha’?” he drawls. “They take anythin’ good?”</p><p>Hayden sends him an amused look for where his priorities evidently lie. “Maleficent’s scepter and the Queen’s Crown.”</p><p>There’s a moment of stunned silence as all three of them stare at Hayden like they’re waiting for him to say he’s just kidding.</p><p>“Wow,” Gil says slowly. “They really went for the gold, didn’t they?”</p><p>Uma shrugs. “Well, if you’re gonna commit a crime you might as well make it worth it.”</p><p>For all that they’ve all supposedly reformed she sounds almost admiring as she says it, which is fair. Maleficent’s scepter is one of the most magically powerful artifacts stored in the museum.</p><p>Hayden closes his eyes briefly as he fights back a cough. That much magic, he thinks grimly, is definitely dangerous.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, he’s met with Harry’s own bright blue and curses mentally. His pirate can definitely tell something is wrong. His pirate is also quite possibly the very last person he wants to find out he’s most likely been cursed.</p><p>Harry frowns as he studies him closely. “Hayden…”</p><p>“Anyway,” he says before Harry can asks any questions, “that’s what the meeting was about. Ben decided to keep things quiet until they can find the scepter.”</p><p>Uma scoffs. “<em>They</em>, huh? Why do I get the feeling this whole situation is gonna fall on us?”</p><p>Hayden nods in resigned agreement. “Us plus Mal and the others,” he says.</p><p>Uma rolls her eyes as she stands up. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” She raises one eyebrow. “They at the blueberry’s place?” she asks.</p><p>Hayden nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go then.”</p><p>Uma and Gil both start to leave the courtyard. Hayden slides down off the table to follow but before he can, Harry grabs his hand.</p><p>“Wha’s wrong?” he asks.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Harry,” Hayden tells him, deliberately avoiding his eyes.</p><p>Harry frowns as he pulls him closer. “Don’ lie to me, Hayden. Somethin’s wrong wit’ yeh. I can tell.”</p><p>Hayden sighs, silently wishing it was easier to lie to him. “I’m fine,” he says, knowing all the while that Harry won’t believe him but hoping he’ll let it go for now anyway.</p><p>“Are yeh?” he asks sarcastically. “From where I’m standin’, it seems like yer gettin’ sick an’ I<em> know</em> tha’ can’ be righ’ ‘cause it don’ happen.”</p><p>Naturally, that’s when that chill comes back along with an odd flash of heat. Hayden’s never had a fever but, as he turns and coughs into his hand again, he thinks this must be what it’s like. When the fit passes, he sees a few spots of blood on his hand and quickly tries to hide it.</p><p>Harry’s faster.</p><p>He gently grabs his wrist and stares at his hand. His wide eyes flicker up to meet Hayden’s own, silently pleading for him to deny it, to tell him he’s not seeing what he clearly is.</p><p>Hayden bites at his bottom lip. “It started last night,” he says quietly. “It was just a cough at first, but it’s been getting steadily worse all day.”</p><p>Harry swallows hard. “The scepter?” he asks.</p><p>Hayden nods. Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, the usual ocean blue is as cold as ice.</p><p>“Who?” he demands.</p><p>“Harry-“</p><p>“It’s tha’ blonde lass, innit? The pink one wit' a bad dye job. Wha’s her name?”</p><p>Hayden can’t help but huff out a short laugh at his description. “Audrey,” he says. “Her name is Audrey.”</p><p>“I’ll kill her,” Harry growls.</p><p>“You will <em>not</em>,” Hayden tells him firmly. “You know how I feel about you adding to the Underworld population.” He gets an incredulous look in response.</p><p>“So, wha? She’s s’pposed to jus’ get away wit this ‘cause yeh don’ wan’ the paperwork?”</p><p>“Of course not. She’s not getting away with anything. We just can’t kill her.” Hayden’s eyes flash. “Even as much as we want to,” he adds.</p><p>Harry gives him a hopeful look. “Yeh sure? We could be discree’ if tha’s wha’ yeh wan’. No one would have to know.”</p><p>Hayden sees him reaching for the hook hanging on his belt and cups his face in both of his hands. “Hey,” he says sternly only to soften as he sees the honest worry in those bright blue eyes. “Here’s what’s gonna happen: we will get that scepter back and we will put an end to this curse. Okay?”</p><p>Harry leans into the touch, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I won’ lose yeh, Hayden,” he says quietly. “I can’. I don’ think I could take it.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna lose me, Harry,” he assures him.</p><p>“Yeh promise me?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Harry only looks slightly reassured by that, obviously still worried, but it will have to do for now.</p><p>“Come on,” Hayden tells him. “We better go before Uma has to come back for us.”</p><p>He drops his hands and goes to follow after the other two, only for Harry to pull him closer by the grip he still has on his waist. Before he can say anything, he’s pulled into a soft kiss.</p><p>Harry pulls away after a few seconds. “Alrigh’. Now we can go.”</p><p>Hayden just shakes his head with that soft smile he won’t show anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>They make it to Evie’s place after everybody else. They walk into the kitchen to see Uma and Mal arguing, like usual, while everybody else just works around them to pack what looks like picnic baskets.</p><p>“Gil,” Hayden calls. The blond looks over with a bright smile. “What’s going on?”</p><p>He shrugs. “Uma and Mal are arguing again,” he says simply.</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. “We can see tha’,” he drawls. “Wha’s it ‘bout now?”</p><p>Evie sighs and gives Hayden a pointed look. “Mal’s not too happy you told those three,” she gestures vaguely, “about the scepter and the crown.”</p><p>Hayden just gives her a look. “Oh, yes. What a surprise it is that I told them,” he deadpans.</p><p>Mal whirls around as soon as she hears him. “Hayden,” she snaps. “<em>Why</em> would you tell them? We agreed to keep things quiet until we get the scepter and the crown back.”</p><p>Hayden cocks one eyebrow. “We agreed to keep the general public from knowing about the theft. Ben doesn’t want <em>the people</em> to panic.” He shrugs. “I don’t consider Harry, Uma, and Gil among <em>the people</em>.”</p><p>“Then what do you consider them?” Carlos asks in confusion.</p><p>“<em>My</em> people.”</p><p>The three in question look unquestionably pleased by this statement, Uma making sure to send Mal a smug smile.</p><p>Mal, however, just throws her hands up with a frustrated groan. “Loopholes,” she mutters. “There’s always a loophole.”</p><p>Jay shakes his head with an amused smile. “Come on, Mal,” he tells her. “As much as I hate to admit it, we kinda need all the help we can get if we’re gonna get everything back.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Evie chimes in when it looks like Mal wants to stay stubborn. “Right now, we need to all <em>stop</em> arguing and start trying to figure out who broke into the museum.”</p><p>Mal sighs. “Fine,” she reluctantly agrees.</p><p>“We know who did it,” Harry tells them. “It was tha’ pink lass.” He turns to Hayden. “Wha’s her name?”</p><p>Hayden smirks, amused by the fact that Harry refuses to remember her name. “Audrey,” he says. His smirk falls as he feels his lungs stutter again and he starts to bring one hand up only to drop it as soon as he realizes what he’s doing.</p><p>He gets a few looks when the others notice the aborted motion, the most obvious from Harry, before Mal distracts them.</p><p>“We don’t <em>know </em>it’s Audrey,” she says. It sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself than anyone else.</p><p>“Well,” Carlos says slowly, “she does make the most sense. I mean, she hasn’t exactly been quiet about her dislike for everything that’s happened in the last year.”</p><p>Hayden turns and coughs into his hand, discreetly wiping the spots of blood on his black shirt before anyone can see. He hears the sudden silence from the others and turns back to see them all looking directly at him with varying amounts of concern.</p><p>“Dude, what was that?” Jay asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Hayden says shortly. “Now, can we focus on the problem at hand?”</p><p>“Are you okay, Hayden?” Gil asks softly as he crosses his arms and starts to nervously tap his fingers. “I thought you didn’t get sick?”</p><p>“He don’,” Harry says, sending his boyfriend a pointed look. Hayden just glowers back at him, silently telling him not to say anything.</p><p>“He was coughing this morning too,” Mal recalls. She looks right at Hayden, worry obvious in her green eyes. “You tried to hide it, but I heard you after you left Ben’s office.”</p><p>Uma narrows her eyes and points in his direction. “What’s wrong with you?” she demands. Harry, Hayden, and Gil are probably the only ones who can hear the concern beneath the captain’s tone.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me… is not important right now,” Hayden tells them. He holds up one hand when they all go to protest. “What’s important right now is getting that scepter back."</p><p>“Why are you so focused on the scepter?” Evie asks suspiciously.</p><p>“Did Audrey do this?” Jay demands. “Is she why you’re sick?”</p><p>The others start to question him too, but before they can take their little interrogation any further the front door slams open. They all exchange looks before they hurry outside, fairly certain as to what could have caused it.</p><p>Sure enough, Audrey stands in front of them surrounded by a quickly dissipating cloud of pink smoke.</p><p>Her hair is no longer blonde but instead pink with purple tips. Her pink outfit has gained an oddly feathery motif in black. The most important change, however, is the familiar scepter in her hand.</p><p>“Oh, I was hoping you guys were home,” Audrey tells them.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” Mal asks in mild disbelief. “What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?”</p><p>Hayden stops glaring at Audrey long enough to send her a look. “Mal. I <em>literally </em>told you it was her,” he deadpans.</p><p>“Not now, Hayden,” she snaps.</p><p>Audrey just shifts the scepter to her other hand. “Well, I wanted them, so, I took them,” she says simply. “You of all people should understand that, Mal.” The scepter’s green jewel starts to glow, and Uma speaks up.</p><p>“Girl, you better put that thing down,” she tells her, hand drifting to the shell necklace around her neck.</p><p>“No,” Audrey says mockingly. “I think I’d rather use it. In fact,” she glances at Hayden, “I already have.”</p><p>Smoke starts to curl from his hair as his eyes glow and a growl fit for Cerberus builds in his chest. “I’ll burn you alive,” he promises darkly.</p><p>She looks directly at him with a devious smirk. “How’s that cough?” she asks as she starts to walk away. “Should be <em>pretty</em> bad by now.”</p><p>Mal glances between them in worry before she tries to reason with the bitter princess one more time. “Audrey, that scepter is <em>dangerous</em>,” she reminds her. “And so is Hayden,” she adds warningly.</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to be dangerous!” Audrey declares, whirling around dramatically. “My life was perfect before you stole it and then Auradon turned its back on me.” She points the scepter toward Hayden. “And you… <em>you</em> are the reason all this even happened. <em>You </em>opened the barrier! <em>You </em>let all these villains into Auradon!”</p><p>Hayden glares at her as embers start to dance between his fingers. “You’ve got such a problem with<em> villains</em>,” he sneers. “What do you think you qualify as now?”</p><p>Audrey glares back and, before most of them can react, sends a blast of magic right at him. Hayden’s just as quick. His hair bursts into flames and he sends a ball of hellfire in her direction, catching the feathers on her little cape.</p><p>They both stumble back slightly from the hits. Gil steadies him while Harry snarls and throws his dagger in Audrey’s direction.</p><p>Her eyes widen and she <em>just</em> manages to disappear in another cloud of smoke. The blade sinks at least an inch into the tree she’d been standing in front of, right at chest level.</p><p>Harry curses as she gets away before he turns to Hayden. “Yeh alrigh’, love?” he asks, eyes flickering over his form like he might be able to see whatever she’d done now.</p><p>“I’m fine, Harry,” he tells him, one hand pressing briefly to his chest as that by now familiar feeling returns.</p><p>Carlos looks between the two of them with wide eyes. He’s worried about Hayden, yes, but he also can’t help but realize something else. “You were gonna kill her,” he says, glancing over to the dagger still stuck in the tree. “Both of you.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Hayden deadpans, stifling a cough right after.</p><p>Evie chews at her bottom lip for a moment as she watches him. “Hayden, what did she do?” she asks quietly.</p><p>He sighs. “If I had to guess, I’d say she just sped up her little curse.”</p><p>“And what exactly is that curse doing to you?” Jay asks.</p><p>Hayden goes to answer before his words are cut off as he falls into a coughing fit that lasts for an almost worryingly long time. Every cough is a deep sound that seems to rattle in his chest.</p><p>He presses one hand to his mouth, bent nearly double as the coughs finally subside. He straightens back up, catching his breath and oddly still as he leaves his hand where it is.</p><p>“Hayden?” Uma says. There’s a hint of worry she normally wouldn’t show in her voice.</p><p>This worry is not unfounded.</p><p>Slowly, without saying a word, Hayden pulls his hand away from his mouth and holds it out in front of him.</p><p>They all stare in shock and horror at the bright red blood glistening on his palm and smeared across his lips.</p><p>“Hayden,” Harry breathes. His voice is full of pure fear.</p><p>The godling looks at him, mouth moving soundlessly, before his eyes suddenly flutter shut, and he starts to fall. A general cry goes up from everyone around as Harry catches him, falling to his knees with Hayden resting in his lap.</p><p>“Hayden!” he calls. “Come on, love. Wake up!”</p><p>He gets no response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise I love Hayden and I'm sorry to hurt him. On the plus side, I do love everybody else getting all protective (especially Harry).<br/>The next chapter might take a little while but I can promise that it will have the reaction of our favorite god and goddess. Spoiler: They are not happy their son hid this from them, even if it was only for a day.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. Hayden still technically stays neutral but he will likely seem closer to Harry, Uma, and Gil. Remember those six months that the other four basically left him alone to try and open the barrier? Yeah. He forgives but he doesn't forget.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all stand around Evie’s living room, Hayden still unconscious on the couch. Harry paces back and forth, muttering threats against Audrey under his breath in what is, to the rest of them, his most indecipherable accent.</p><p>It hasn’t been long since she disappeared in her little cloud of smoke but the fact that he’s still not waking up has all of them anxious.</p><p>Mal bites at her thumb nail as she stares out the window. “I should have listened to Hayden,” she says quietly.</p><p>The others trade confused glances. “What do you mean?” Evie asks.</p><p>Mal sighs, turning around to face them. “He said Audrey was going to do something. He said he didn’t trust her.”</p><p>“Hayden hardly trusts anyone,” Jay points out.</p><p>“That’s what I said!” she exclaims as she throws both hands up.</p><p>Uma scoffs. “Yeah, well, look where <em>you </em>refusing to trust <em>him</em> got us,” she points out. She gestures at the unconscious godling. “He’s coughing up<em> blood</em> because you refused to listen. Mal always knows best,” she adds sarcastically.</p><p>“I didn’t know this would happen!” Mal says defensively.</p><p>“Well, it did!” Uma snaps. She’s filled with tension from worrying about one of her boys and arguing with Mal seems like the best way to get rid of it.</p><p>Mal goes to respond when Evie steps between them, one hand held out to each. “Okay,” she says calmly. “I think we all just need to calm down, yeah?”</p><p>Uma’s glare shifts from Mal to her. “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>yell at her,” Mal says with a glare of her own.</p><p>“Mal, it’s fine,” Evie tells her. “Let’s not start any arguments, okay?”</p><p>Her attempts at playing mediator do nothing as the two of them only start to argue again, both deciding to focus their irritation for not being able to actually help on each other.</p><p>“All of yeh shu’ up!” Harry snaps. He stops his pacing and turns on his heels, long coat flaring around his legs as he does. He has his hook in hand, grip tight and vaguely threatening as he points it in their direction. “Jus’ shu’ up.”</p><p>They both huff and look away from each other. Uma feels vaguely put out with Harry giving <em>her </em>orders but lets it slide because she knows he’s just worried about Hayden.</p><p>Jay sighs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Hook is right. We need to focus on waking Hayden up and figuring out what exactly Audrey did.”</p><p>“Right,” Mal agrees. “I already called Ben. He’s letting the guards know that they need to be on the lookout for Audrey specifically.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good,” Carlos says, gesturing toward the couch, “but what about Hayden?”</p><p>“Should we just wait for him to wake up on his own?” Gil asks.</p><p>Evie shakes her head. “We don’t have that kind of time.”</p><p>“I’ve already taken care of tha’ problem,” Harry claims, idly flexing his grip on his hook.</p><p>The others all exchange looks, none of them sure how he could have possibly done that.</p><p>“And… just how did you do that?” Carlos asks slowly.</p><p>Harry shrugs. “I called the in-laws,” he tells them.</p><p>“The in-laws? What-“ Uma stops and gives him an amused look. “You mean you called Lord Hades and Lady Persephone?”</p><p>“Tha’s wha’ I said.”</p><p>She raises one eyebrow. “That boy ain’t wearing your ring yet.”</p><p>Harry points his hook in her direction. “One day,” he swears.</p><p>Jay holds up one hand. “Wait. Wait. Wait.” He gives the pirate a disbelieving look. “You’re saying that <em>you </em>have a direct line to the gods?”</p><p>“Two of ‘em,” Harry says casually. He glances at Hayden, worry obvious in his eyes. “Lerd Hades said he’d call in some kinda favor an’ they’d be here soon.”</p><p>Gil’s brow furrows in confusion. “What kind of favor is the king of the Underworld calling in?” he wonders.</p><p>“The annoying yet helpful kind.”</p><p>They all whirl around at the unexpected voice. Standing in the doorway, where there had definitely been no one just seconds ago, is Hades himself with Persephone on his right. The queen barely spares any of them a glance as she hurries over to the couch where her unconscious son lies.</p><p>She kneels down and runs a gentle hand through his dark curls, her own loose curls falling forward to hide her face from view.</p><p>“Now,” Hades says, arms crossed and expression cold, “does anyone want to tell me why my son has been cursed?” His hair doesn’t flare but keeps a steady burn that somehow suggests he’s just barely keeping hold of his temper.</p><p>Mal glances nervously at the others before she takes a step forward, making herself the god’s focus. “My- my mother’s scepter was stolen from the museum last night,” she tells him, swallowing hard when she sees the anger in those golden eyes.</p><p>Hades sneers. “So, it’s the incompetence of Auradon that has caused this.”</p><p>Mal wants to defend Auradon, defend herself, but can’t quite bring herself to do it. Hayden warned her. She should have listened. If she had, they might not be in this situation right now.</p><p>“Hades,” Persephone warns softly as she stands up and glides back to his side. She places a gentle hand on his forearm. “It’s not Auradon as a whole we should be angry with.”</p><p>Mal breathes a sigh of relief only take a step back as the goddess continues, her voice much colder and her eyes hard.</p><p>“It’s the,” she spits something in Greek that can only be a curse, “who did this that we should be targeting.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hades agrees. “As always.” He looks over at his son, anger still apparent in his expression but worry in his eyes. “Who did this?”</p><p>Harry makes his way over to the two gods without hesitation, giving them a slight bow. “Lerd Hades. Lady Persephone,” he greets.</p><p>Persephone gives him a pointed look as her eyes soften slightly. “Harry, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the title?”</p><p>He grins back at her. “Course, Persephone.”</p><p>Hades raises one eyebrow. “You may continue to address me as lord,” he drawls. Persephone reaches over and smacks him on the shoulder. “Ow,” he complains, obviously in no actual pain.</p><p>Harry gives him a smirk. “Yeh like me,” he accuses.</p><p>“I do not,” Hades tells him firmly.</p><p>Uma holds up both hands. “Okay, look, I hate to interrupt… <em>this</em>, but when exactly does this favor kick in and wake Hayden up?”</p><p>“It will be here soon, little sea witch,” Hades tells her.</p><p>Uma straightens up a bit at the way he addresses her. She wants to be angry but something about it sounds almost…fond. At least, as fond as the god of the dead is capable of for anyone that isn’t his wife or son.</p><p>“Yes, he’ll be here soon,” Persephone agrees. “Now, who cursed my son?”</p><p>“It was tha’ princess,” Harry says. He glances at the others. “Wha’s her name?”</p><p>“It’s Audrey,” Evie says flatly, almost unable to believe that he still refuses to remember her name.</p><p>“Sleeping Beauty’s girl,” Hades sneers. His hair flares a little. “I’ll remember that,” he promises darkly.</p><p>Before the conversation can continue, their attention is called to a flash of gold and silver light in the hallway beside the living room door. They all turn and stare as two people walk in, both of them undoubtedly gods.</p><p>The tall blond smiles brightly, almost too cheerful given the circumstances that have apparently called him here. “Uncle H!” he greets. “Persephone!”</p><p>The brunette beside him, nearly the same height, smacks him over the back of the head. “Stop calling him that,” she orders.</p><p>“Ow,” he whines, one hand rubbing at his head. “Why are you so mean to me, sis?”</p><p>“Don’t call me sis either,” she tells him.</p><p>“Stop arguing,” Hades snaps. “Now, you are here for a reason, Apollo.”</p><p>They all startle slightly at the name, realizing who exactly is standing in front of them. After all, if he’s Apollo then she can only be…</p><p>Artemis pulls her brother further into the room, a serious look on her face that is far more fitting to the circumstances. They stop in front of the couch and Apollo’s own expression changes and, suddenly, it’s rather easy to see that the two of them are twins.</p><p>“Right,” he mutters. He kneels down and takes a deep breath then holds one hand out, pressing it lightly to Hayden’s chest. A golden glow surrounds his hand as he closes his sky-blue eyes.</p><p>They all watch, the mortals in the room with a sort of awe, as the god of healing does just that.</p><p>What seems simultaneously like seconds and hours later, Apollo pulls his hand away and the glow fades. He stands up and turns to his uncle with an uncharacteristically grave expression.</p><p>“I’ve slowed it down,” he tells him. “That’s all I can do. It’s gonna take either the object that did this <em>or</em> something equally powerful to fully reverse it.”</p><p>“But you’re a god!” Carlos blurts out. He swallows nervously when all four immortals turn to look at him but continues nonetheless. “I mean, can’t you just get rid of the curse? Aren’t you more powerful than Maleficent’s scepter?”</p><p>“Of course we are, boy,” Artemis tells him. “That is not the issue.”</p><p>“Then what is?” Uma asks.</p><p>Artemis’ voice is slightly softer as she turns to the captain. “The Ancient Laws prevent us from interfering too directly,” she explains.</p><p>Evie’s brow furrows. “If you can’t interfere directly then how come he could heal Hayden at all?”</p><p>Apollo shrugs. “He’s mortal, yeah, but only technically.” He gestures at Hades and Persephone. “He’s the son of two gods <em>and</em> he received his domains. Doom and Gloom Junior there is as close to a god as a mortal<em> can</em> be.”</p><p>Most of them can’t help but smile and/or stifle a laugh at the nickname, especially when they see the glare Hades gives him for it.</p><p>“Tha’s nice an’ all,” Harry says impatiently. “Now, when will he be wakin’ up?”</p><p>“It should only be a couple of minutes,” Apollo assures him. He smiles a little when he sees the obvious worry on the young pirate’s face. He can understand why Aphrodite seems to enjoy that particular couple so much.</p><p>“We have to go,” Artemis adds. Apollo opens his mouth to argue, wanting to stay and actually meet his little cousin, but she shuts him up with a stern glare. “We have to get back to Olympus before our father notices we left. We don’t need him finding out about,” she gestures vaguely around them, “all of this.”</p><p>Persephone nods as she glides over and clasps Artemis’ hands in hers. “Of course,” she agrees. “Hurry back. We’d hate for you two to get into trouble for helping us.” She looks at Apollo as she drops her hands. “Thank you,” she says seriously.</p><p>Apollo smiles softly back. “I’m the god of healing,” he reminds her with a shrug. “It’s what I do.”</p><p>As the two of them start to leave, Harry suddenly remembers what else Apollo is the god of and calls his name. He narrows his eyes as the god turns back around. “Are yeh the reason ev’rybody’s always singin’?” he asks.</p><p>Apollo just grins before he turns and joins his sister. The two of them walk out of the room and, as the door closes behind them, they all see a flash of gold and silver light under the frame.</p><p>“Okay,” Mal breathes. “Okay. We just have to wait for Hayden to wake up and then we can go from there.”</p><p>“Yes,” Persephone agrees. “Then I can have a little <em>discussion</em> with my son about keeping important information from us.”</p><p>Everyone shares wide-eyed looks at her tone, especially when they see Hades nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Hayden’s in trouble,” Jay mutters.</p><p>“As long as he wakes up,” Carlos mutters back.</p><p>Jay eyes the two gods. “I don’t know. He might be better off unconscious.”</p><p>Harry suddenly rushes across the room, sitting on the edge of the couch just as Hayden stirs. He sighs in relief and grins widely when he sees those golden eyes open. “Welcome back, love,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Hey,” Hayden says quietly, his voice more than a little rough. He allows Harry to help him sit up, bringing one hand to his temple as his vision swims a bit at the change in elevation.</p><p>Harry grips his hand tightly, ignoring the audible relief from everyone else in the room when they see that the godling is okay. “Thank the Fates yer alrigh’,” he tells him.</p><p>Hayden just sighs. He brings Harry’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it, dropping them to land on his thigh right after. “I’ll kill that little brat,” he mutters. “Who does she think she is to curse <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“Ah, speakin’ of curses…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, there’s someone yeh need to talk to abou’ tha’. Rather, two someones.”</p><p>Hayden starts to ask what he’s talking about when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head and swallows hard as he sees his parents standing in front of him.</p><p>Persephone crosses her arms and levels him with a stern look. Her voice is nothing more than a dangerous hush when she speaks. “Hayden Chrysanthos Athanasius.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Hayden is definitely in trouble. When Mom uses the full name, well, best of luck.<br/>I really enjoyed having Apollo and Artemis show up. The other gods might make appearances later but I'm not 100% sure. Either way, they can't just go fixing everything for them, even Hades and Persephone. The gods can't directly interfere. (The term directly, however, might be open to interpretation. Hayden does love loopholes.)<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. I chose Hayden's full name from behindthename.com.<br/>Chrysanthos: Greek name meaning 'golden flower'<br/>Athanasius: Greek name meaning 'immortal death'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayden cringes as soon as she says it.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> your full name?” Mal asks incredulously, her eyes wide and a smile pulling at her lips.</p><p>Hayden gives her a pointed look. “You really wanna talk, Mal Bertha?” Her smile immediately falls at the reminder and she holds up both hands in surrender.</p><p>“Okay, wait, see, I’m just a little confused because those names are <em>very</em> Greek,” Carlos points out. “Yet, your first name…”</p><p>Hayden looks at his father. “That was just Dad’s ego,” he says bluntly.</p><p>Hades smirks. “It was,” he admits, completely unashamed.</p><p>“It was,” Persephone repeats flatly. She looks back at her son and raises one eyebrow in an almost eerily familiar expression. “Now, you have ten seconds to explain to me how you thought it was in any way acceptable to not tell us about… <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“I just… hadn’t gotten around to telling you,” he tries.</p><p>“Oh, look at that, Seph,” Hades drawls. “Seems like he thinks we were born last century.”</p><p>Hayden sighs. “It only happened last night,” he reminds them. “It hasn’t even been a full day.”</p><p>“Yes, and look how much it’s already progressed,” Persephone says pointedly.</p><p>Hayden’s eyes flash as smoke starts to curl up from his hair. “It only got so bad so quickly because that,” he spits the same Greek word Persephone had used earlier, “used the scepter for a direct hit.”</p><p>“Language, love,” Harry mock scolds even as his fists clench at the reminder. Hayden gives him a blank look.</p><p>“Greek,” he deadpans before turning back to Hades and Persephone. “Besides, there’s not much you two can do. You can’t directly interfere.”</p><p>The two of them exchange a look, obviously holding an entire conversation without saying a word.</p><p>Hades sighs. “Unfortunately, that’s true.” His hair flares. “That little <em>princess</em>,” he sneers the title like it’s the most offensive word in the world, “better be grateful that we can’t.”</p><p>Hayden stands up from the couch, a worried Harry at his side and ready to catch him should he need to. “Believe me, when I get hold of her, she’ll wish you could have,” he says darkly.</p><p>Mal takes a step forward, her eyes wide at his tone. “Hayden, you <em>can’t</em> kill her,” she says.</p><p>“I won’t,” he tells her. Somehow it sounds both entirely sincere and like a complete lie. They all get the feeling that it will only take Audrey going <em>just</em> that step too far and…</p><p>Persephone walks over to her son and cups his face in gentle hands. She studies him carefully, obviously looking for any signs of the curse. “Apollo healed what he could,” she tells him. “You’re essentially back to where you were before that last confrontation.”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t feel like I’m drowning anymore.” He says it without thinking and they all seem to flinch slightly at the description. “Sorry,” he mutters.</p><p>Persephone drops her hands to Hayden’s shoulders and looks him directly in the eyes. “Apollo also said that fully getting rid of this curse will require either the scepter or something equally powerful,” she says meaningfully.</p><p>Hayden’s eyes widen and he looks over to his father who nods.</p><p>“Or something with<em> far more </em>power,” Hades adds seriously.</p><p>“You mean…?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The others exchange confused looks. When the Underworld trio offers no explanation, Uma speaks up. “Anybody wanna share with the class?” she drawls, one hand planted impatiently on a cocked hip.</p><p>“Hayden will explain,” Persephone tells her simply.</p><p>Hades glides over to stand on his wife’s left and looks solemnly at his son. “I’ve entrusted the Ember to you for eighteen years now, kid. It’s time for you to <em>really </em>use it, to see what it’s truly capable of.”</p><p>Hayden just nods, his own solemn expression a mirror of his father’s.</p><p>Persephone sighs as she wraps her arms around one of Hades’. “Use it well, little hemlock. Remind her just why one should never start a battle they can’t win.”</p><p>“I will,” he promises.</p><p>She levels him with a hard look. “And if you <em>ever</em> try to keep something like this from us again you will be grounded until you’re thirty.”</p><p>Hayden nods in understanding; he knows she means it literally. Satisfied that her point has been made, Persephone taps her husband’s arm and the two of them disappear in a cloud of dark shadows.</p><p>There’s a long moment as they all just look at each other, silently accepting that it’s up to them to stop Audrey and save Auradon.</p><p>It’s Evie that breaks the quiet. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks. She’s looking directly at Hayden with concern clear on her face.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he claims. “Certainly better than I was half an hour ago.”</p><p>She takes a calming breath. “Yes, well, I think I speak for all of us when I say we could do with not having to see <em>that</em> happen again.”</p><p>“Definitely, bro,” Jay agrees while everybody else nods.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to,” Hayden assures them. “Audrey just advanced her little curse when I burned her cape.” He smirks as he says it, obviously pleased with himself.</p><p>Gil frowns at him, his brow furrowed in concern. “What does that mean though? I mean, how bad is it <em>actually </em>since Apollo healed you?”</p><p>“Not that bad,” he says evasively.</p><p>Harry crosses his arms and gives his godling a look. “He was already coughin’ up blood,” he informs them. “No’ mouthfuls like tha’ but still.”</p><p>Hayden sighs as he watches the way they all only grow more worried. “Thank you, Harry,” he deadpans. “That’s very helpful.”</p><p>“Yer no’ hidin’ this,” Harry tells him firmly. “Yeh already tried an’ I don’ like yeh even thinkin’ yeh need to hide somethin’ like this from me.”</p><p>“There was nothing you could do,” Hayden explains quietly, his face softening as he sees the thrashing waves beneath his pirate’s outwardly calm demeanor.</p><p>Harry purses his lips. He knows he couldn’t have actually done anything to stop all this but that doesn’t mean he wants to admit it. “Well, now we can,” he reminds him.</p><p>“Right,” he says with a nod. “The Ember.”</p><p>“Okay, y’all keep talking about some ember,” Uma chimes in. “What is it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mal says, even as she looks slightly put out to be agreeing with Uma. “Your dad talked about it like it was more powerful than the scepter.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hayden says casually.</p><p>Mal’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times as she tries to comprehend any one object beating her mother’s scepter. Even Fairy Godmother’s wand likely wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><p>“But,” Carlos speaks up, “I thought Maleficent’s scepter is supposed to be the most powerful magical artifact there is?”</p><p>“In many ways it is, but that’s fairy magic,” Hayden explains. “My father’s Ember is composed of absolutely ancient powers.”</p><p>“Your father’s?” Gil repeats. He gestures at the godling. “He made it sound like it was, you know, yours.”</p><p>“It’s Hades’ Ember,” Hayden claims, emphasizing the proper title. “It’s basically a compressed source of the powers of the Underworld itself. It belongs to my father. I’m just… the keeper.”</p><p>“Just how powerful is this thing?” Jay asks.</p><p>Hayden gives him a blank look. “It spent sixteen years allowing me access to the Underworld even under a magic-preventing barrier,” he deadpans.</p><p>“…pretty powerful,” he agrees with a nod. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>Uma sighs. “Just tell me you brought it with you and it’s in your room or something.”</p><p>“You know I don’t like to lie,” he tells her simply and she just curses under her breath.</p><p>“It’s on the Isle,” Mal concludes.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Jay shrugs. “So, we just go get it.”</p><p>Before Hayden can answer, the front door opens and Ben walks in. The king immediately moves over to his fiancée, grabbing her hand as he looks at everybody else.</p><p>“Mal already filled me in,” he tells them. He looks to Hayden. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he says flatly, already beyond tired of having to answer that particular question.</p><p>“I could tell something was wrong at the meeting this morning, but I never would have thought something like this,” Ben goes on. “I mean, it’s <em>Audrey</em>.”</p><p>“Aye,” Harry agrees. “It’s a bitter an’ angry spoiled princess tha’s used to gettin’ her way.”</p><p>Ben opens his mouth, looking like he wants to defend his old friend, but closes it a second later. Even he can’t honestly deny what Harry said. Instead, he just sighs.</p><p>“You’re right,” he says quietly.  He takes a deep breath then looks at them with a new determination in his eyes. “Okay. We just have to go to the Isle and get the Ember, right? Then we find Audrey and fix this whole situation.”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Hayden says. “<em>I</em> will not be going to the Isle.”</p><p>“What?” Mal asks in surprise. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I need to do a little research back in my dorm.”</p><p>“What could you possibly need to research right now?” Carlos asks incredulously.</p><p>Uma looks at Hayden and sees the way he’s taken to staring down at his boots, arms crossed and obviously deep in thought. “Hayden,” she says. His head snaps up as he looks at her. “What’s up?” she asks.</p><p>Hayden bites at his bottom lip for a second before he answers. “Audrey’s human,” he says.</p><p>The others exchange confused glances. “Yeah,” Carlos says slowly. “We know.”</p><p>“She’s <em>human</em>,” he repeats. “And yet, she was able to use Maleficent’s scepter.”</p><p>Realization dawns on all of them.</p><p>“He’s right,” Mal mutters. “She shouldn’t have been able to even hold it let alone cast any spells.”</p><p>“She was blessed at her christening,” Ben remembers. “Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather blessed her like they did her mom.” He looks between the magic users in the group. “Would that have been enough?”</p><p>Mal shakes her head. “No,” she says confidently. “A fairy’s blessing, even three of them, isn’t enough to actually <em>use</em> fairy magic.”</p><p>“So,” Evie says slowly, “that means…”</p><p>“That means someone is helping her,” Hayden tells them seriously. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that same someone is influencing her to do,” he gestures vaguely around them, “all of this.”</p><p>“You’re gonna try to find out who it is,” Jay says with an understanding nod before he pauses as something occurs to him. “Wait, how are we supposed to get the Ember then? None of us know where it is.”</p><p>Hayden just looks at Harry in silent answer.</p><p>The pirate immediately starts to shake his head. “No,” he tells him. “There’s no way I’m leavin’ yeh here wit’ tha’ lass runnin’ round.”</p><p>“Harry, you’re the only other person that knows exactly where the Ember is,” he says seriously.</p><p>The others exchange looks, completely unsurprised that Harry apparently knows about the powerful Underworld artifact.</p><p>“It’s locked up,” Harry says, his tone nearly desperate. He does<em> not</em> want to leave his godling here. He does<em> not</em> want him out of his sight right now.</p><p>Hayden pulls his skull ring off his hand and steps closer to grab Harry’s, slipping it into his palm. “This is the key to the Ember,” he tells him. “Wear it on your right hand and you’ll be able to open the box.”</p><p>Harry smirks as he looks at it for a moment. “Well, tha’s a wee bit unfair, innit?” He slips the skull ring on his right hand where it blends in surprisingly well with his own jewelry. “Yeh say yeh don’ wan’ a ring but expec’ me to wear yers.”</p><p>“Listen to me, Harry,” Hayden says seriously. “Now, you can only use that key between three and four AM. It will <em>only </em>work during the devil’s hour.” He always wants to roll his eyes at the cliché of it. Still, he can’t help but admit it’s a useful security measure.</p><p>“I understand, love,” Harry tells him. He wraps one arm around Hayden’s waist and pulls him closer. “I still don’ like the idea of leavin’ yeh here. Wha’ if she shows up again?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. If she does have the nerve to show her face again then I’ll make sure to burn <em>it </em>rather than her little cape.”</p><p>“An’ wha’ if yer too busy coughin’ up blood again? Wha’ if yeh pass ou’? Wha’ if she’s got other people helpin’ her? Wha’ if-“</p><p> “I’ll stay,” Gil offers.</p><p>His list of what could go wrong cuts short as they all turn to look at Gil.</p><p>“Yeh will?” Harry asks.</p><p>Gil can see the relief in his eyes that he won’t have to leave his godling in Auradon surrounded by people he still can’t find it in himself to completely trust.</p><p>“I will,” he says with a firm nod. He looks Harry right in the eyes, his shoulders squared, and his chin lifted. “I’ll keep an eye on things. Nothing will happen,” he promises seriously.</p><p>Harry doesn’t actually say thank you and he doesn’t have to. Gil understands.</p><p>“Okay,” Mal says. “Gil stays behind with Hayden but what about the rest of us? Do you need help researching to see who else is behind all this?”</p><p>“Do any of you read Greek?” Hayden deadpans.</p><p>“That’s a no then,” she says flatly, a small grin pulling at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“The rest of you go to the Isle,” he says. “It’s best to have as much protection as possible for the Ember before you get it back to me anyway.”</p><p>“What are we supposed to do while we wait around for the right time to get it?” Carlos asks.</p><p>Harry grins, slightly too wide like usual. “Oh, I’m sure we can find somethin’,” he drawls.</p><p>Uma stares at him for a second before she gets a look of realization. She grins back at him. “That’s perfect, Harry,” she agrees. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen CJ.”</p><p>“CJ?” Ben repeats in confusion while the others trade understanding looks. “Who’s that?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Uma tells him and offers no other explanation.</p><p>Hayden shakes his head with a slight grin. “You better hurry,” he says. He gestures at Gil. “Me and Gil will head back to my room and I’ll see if I can at least narrow down the possibilities.”</p><p>“Right,” Mal nods. “Come on, guys.” Everyone but Hayden, Harry, and Gil starts to leave.</p><p>Harry leans in and presses a soft kiss to his godling’s lips. “Yeh’ll be alrigh’?” he asks.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Harry,” Hayden assures him quietly. His pirate steals one more kiss, for all that it’s willingly given, then follows after the others.</p><p>Hayden watches him go before he turns to Gil. “Come on,” he tells him. “We’ve got work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're really getting into things now.<br/>The whole 'someone is helping Audrey thing'? Yeah. It never made sense to me how she was just able to use the scepter when she is, as far as we know, completely human.<br/>You guys will learn who it is that's really behind all of this in a couple of chapters. Plus, next chapter you get to meet CJ which I am beyond excited about!<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. CJ may or may not have something to do with the 'business' Hayden and Harry do on the Isle and the 'project' they have going on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They take the time for almost everyone (meaning everyone but Harry and Uma) to change into something more appropriate for the Isle. Things may have been changed but the residents are still largely the same as they’ve always been.</p><p>It’s all leather and studs, not silk and lace.</p><p>The trip across the bridge to the Isle is relatively simple, certainly easier and quicker than before the barrier was removed. They take Mal’s new limo which is, surprisingly, not quite as obnoxiously purple on the inside as Harry and Uma both feared.</p><p>While it’s not exactly rare for the royal couple to travel to the Isle, it’s also not nearly as common now as it was when they were first establishing renovations and change. As such, they take care to cover the vehicle with a couple of tarps in a manner that gives many of them a distinct sense of Déjà vu.</p><p>They check one last time that not an inch of purple is visible before Ben claps his hands together.</p><p>“Okay, guys,” he says before turning to Harry. “Uh, you said something about seeing a CJ while we wait to get the Ember?”</p><p>Harry nods. “Aye. She’s prob’ly no’ actu’lly werkin’ yet, but we’ll find her there.”</p><p>“Find who exactly?” Ben asks in confusion as Harry and Uma start toward Pirate’s Bay. “And where does she work?”</p><p>“Come on, Ben,” Mal says, grabbing his hand as they follow the pirates.</p><p>“But where are we going?”</p><p>“To see my sister,” Harry calls over his shoulder. He looks back with a too-wide grin. “We’re headin’ to The Crimson Cutlass.”</p><p>“Captain Hook’s bar,” Uma elaborates and Ben nods with an ‘ah’ of understanding. “Well, it’s <em>technically</em> his,” she adds with a shrug. “Might as well be CJ’s.”</p><p>They walk mostly in silence from there. A few people give them slightly odd looks, but no one stops them or actually asks any questions. The closer they get to the bay, the less looks they get. After all, it’s not exactly odd to see Uma or Harry in the area even for all that they’ve technically moved to the mainland.</p><p>As they make their way down the streets of the Isle, they see more and more changes that the last year has brought. While the place still looks rundown and is still generally darker than Auradon, the quality of life is significantly improved.</p><p>They pass by a small group of kids by one of the alleys just before they officially reach Pirate’s Bay and can see that they have a worn deck of cards. There’s a pile of dried fruit and a handful of coins they look to be gambling with.</p><p>Their cheeks can’t be described as plump but they’re also not hollow. Their clothing, while still patched and frayed, is clearly made that way more for aesthetics than anything. Their little faces turn as they pass, filled with curiosity and only a slight wariness.</p><p>Evie lets her hand drift over her purse when she sees the way a few of them eye it closely. Still, she can’t help but notice that they seem to do it more from habit than anything.</p><p>There’s no desperate hunger in their eyes that will push them to actually try anything.</p><p>Ben wrinkles his nose as the air fills with the smell of ocean water and fish. A glance at Uma and Harry in front of them shows that they seem perfectly comfortable. A glance at the other four shows that they seem to appreciate it about as much as he does.</p><p>“So, what is this place like anyway?” he asks.</p><p>Mal bites at her bottom lip. “I’ve never actually been in before,” she admits. “I’ve barely even looked at the place.”</p><p>“What?” Ben asks in surprise. “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” she says with a nod before she looks at the other three. “How about you guys?”</p><p>They all shake their heads and Ben looks slightly confused. “How?”</p><p>“Pirate’s Bay has always been, well, <em>pirate </em>territory,” Carlos explains. “We never spent time around here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jay agrees. He grins a little. “We don’t do saltwater, you know?”</p><p>Evie rolls her eyes at the joke. “They’re right, Ben,” she tells him. “Besides, I, for one, would not have been caught dead in a pirate’s pub.”</p><p>Mal sends her an amused smile. “You’re about to be caught perfectly alive in one,” she points out.</p><p>“Ugh,” Evie scoffs with a delicate shudder. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>Their conversation draws to a stop as they reach a decently large building. It sits by the water, made from rough stone and weathered wood. There’s a skull and crossbones spray painted on one side of the heavy wooden door. Painted on the other side is a crossed hook and sword, both bright red.</p><p>Harry wastes no time in pulling the door open. He saunters in like he owns the place with Uma right beside him and everyone else trailing behind. The two pirates pull their swords and drop them in the sword-check barrel as the others look around.</p><p>The place isn’t actually open yet and, as such, stands empty. There’s a long, scuffed bar off to the right and plenty of mismatched tables and chairs filling the rest of the space. A staircase in the back leads to a smaller second level blocked off by a wooden railing. Beside the staircase is a decently sized stage, most likely for live music.</p><p>There’s a distinct air of alcohol and brine and what might even be the sharp scent of blood. Those who have never been in the pub before can only imagine what it’s like at a full house while those who have been there before know it can get wild. They also know that’s just how the patrons like it.</p><p>“Okay. We’re here,” Mal says. “Where’s your sister?”</p><p>Harry gestures toward the kitchen behind the bar. “She’ll be upstairs in her place.” He grins, mischief lighting up his eyes. “An’ I know jus’ how to call her down.”</p><p>Uma immediately knows what he’s about to do. She groans. “Harry, you’re gonna get yourself killed doing that one day.”</p><p>Harry just waves her off as he walks over and leans on the bar top. He lets out a loud and rather piercing three note whistle, waits a couple of seconds, then does it again.</p><p>A muffled curse comes from the kitchen along with what sounds like boots on a staircase. A petite blonde with wild hair and heavy eye makeup stomps through the swinging door, glare firmly in place.</p><p>“There’s only one person mad enough to be makin’ that racket on this island,” she claims. She walks up to the bar, arms crossed as she looks right at Harry. “An’ it ain’t <em>Pan</em>,” she adds, spitting the name.</p><p>Harry just grins wider. “Yeh know I’m a wee bit mad,” he tells her. “How yeh doin’ CJ?”</p><p>“I was fine ‘til you walked in.”</p><p>“Ouch,” he winces, one hand pressed over his heart. “An’ to think tha’ I even brough’ yeh some new cust’mers.”</p><p>CJ’s glare drops as she looks at everyone else standing in the pub. She nods a greeting to Uma then curls her lip slightly when she looks at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. A smirk grows on her red lips as she sees Ben.</p><p>“Well, if I knew you were gonna be bringin’ royalty by I’d have cleaned the place up,” she drawls, clearly not meaning a word of it. “Welcome to The Crimson Cutlass, your kingliness.”</p><p>There’s a distinctly mocking tone to her voice as she says it.</p><p>“Ah, thanks,” Ben says hesitantly.</p><p>CJ looks around for a second before her bright blue eyes meet an identical pair. “Seems like you’re missin’ a couple people,” she notes. “Where’s Gil an’ Hayden?”</p><p>“Back in Bore-adon,” Harry tells her. “We’re dealin’ wit’ a bit of a problem.”</p><p>“Yeah?” she asks, eyebrow raised as she cocks one hip. “Must be somethin’. I mean, you an’ Hayden are a package deal.”</p><p>Harry gives her a look. “Why do I get the feelin’ yeh like him mer than yer own brother?”</p><p>CJ shrugs and doesn’t even bother to deny it. “Eh…”</p><p>Uma snorts at their antics. “Yeah. Hayden’s kinda the reason we’re here,” she tells her, tossing her long braids over her shoulder as she does.</p><p>CJ frowns as she studies them closer and sees the tension in their shoulders, the worry in their eyes. She looks at her brother, her face completely serious. “How bad is it?” she asks.</p><p>Harry twists Hayden’s ring around his finger as he levels her with an equally serious look. “It’s bad,” he tells her.</p><p>It’s enough. He doesn’t have to say anything more for her to understand.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Mal sighs. “Last night, the museum was broken into,” she explains reluctantly.</p><p>CJ immediately perks up in interest. “Yeah? They take anythin’ good?”</p><p>Uma smirks as she remembers Harry asking the same thing when Hayden first told them. “Maleficent’s scepter and the Queen’s Crown,” she tells her.</p><p>“Not bad,” she says with an approving nod. “Not bad at all.”</p><p>“Yes an’ no,” Harry half agrees. He explains the basics of what’s happening on the mainland, of Hayden being cursed. At some point during his explanation he pulls out his hook, grip mildly threatening as he thinks about Audrey.</p><p>When he’s finished, CJ snarls. Her eyes, sea blue like her brother’s, are cold as ice. “Who does she think she is?” she growls.</p><p>Ben sighs. “She’s bitter and she’s angry,” he says in half-hearted defense.</p><p>“I’ll say,” CJ agrees with a snort. “I’m assumin’ Gil stayed back to guard Hayden?”</p><p>“Aye. He did.”</p><p>CJ gives a low whistle. “Almost enough to make you pity anyone that tries gettin’ past him,” she says wryly.</p><p>After all, anyone who knows Gil for more than his pretty face and muscle (of which there are admittedly few) knows one thing: Gil LeGume protects those he cares about. He’s more loyal than any hound and, once he decides someone is one of his, will protect them with everything he has.</p><p>Everything he has is, incidentally, quite the dangerous combination.</p><p>Harry doesn’t even hesitate. “I don’. Anyone tha’ tries anythin’ has it comin’ for ‘em.”</p><p>CJ shrugs in agreement before she frowns thoughtfully and gives them a pointed look. “It’s best you keep this information to yourselves,” she suggests. “I’d hate to see the reactions if folks found out somebody’s targetin’ Hayden.”</p><p>Evie’s brow furrows. “Would it really be that bad?” she asks.</p><p>“Aye. I dare say it would.”</p><p>“Right,” Carlos sighs. “Hayden <em>was</em> the main force behind the barrier coming down.”</p><p>“He was the main force behind all the changes over here,” Jay adds. He frowns along with the others. All of them still feel guilty for the fact that the godling spent six months working alone on that particular project.</p><p>CJ barks out a sharp laugh. “Oh, believe me, Hayden carried a certain amount of respect in here even before he opened the barrier.”</p><p>Ben watches in confusion as the others all trade knowing glances. Harry stands a little straighter with a distinctly proud air to his smirk.</p><p>“Why is that?” he asks slowly. “I mean, what did he do?”</p><p>CJ plants both hands on the bar top and leans forward. “See, a few years ago now, Hayden came in for a drink. One of the other, ah,<em> customers</em> did somethin’ he didn’t quite care for an’ let’s just say he took care of thin’s.”</p><p>She grins wide when she sees that he’s still confused, clearly enjoying her chance to tell the story.</p><p>“The guy grabbed at one of my girls,” she explains. “She told him to stop. He didn’t. The third time he reached for her…” She shrugs. “You know Hayden always carries a dagger, yeah?”</p><p>Ben swallows hard. “Yeah.”</p><p>CJ’s voice drops to a near whisper. “Stabbed it right through the hand he was pawin’ at her with.” She reaches out and points to a particularly deep mark on the scuffed bar top. “Blade went clean through his hand an’ into the bar.”</p><p>Ben stares at the mark for a few seconds. “…oh,” he finally manages.</p><p>Uma shrugs. “Not like it’s the first time somebody’s spilled a little blood in here,” she says casually. Still, there’s a proud gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“That sort of thing… happens often then?” Ben asks hesitantly.</p><p>“That specific thin’? No,” CJ answers. “Brawls an’ blood? Course.” She grins and steps back, arms spread wide. “You’re in pirate territory now, lil king. A bit of violence should be expected.”</p><p>She jerks her head toward a sign hanging on the wall. It’s simple wood with the words painted in a messy red that could, in the right light, pass for blood rather than paint.</p><p>
  <em>Dead men tell no tales.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. First thing: I love CJ. Second thing: We'll get back to Hayden (and Gil) in a couple of chapters. I'm thinking the next chapter will be more time at The Crimson Cutlass. (Maybe a certain captain comes in? Hm?) The chapter after that we'll jump back to the boys in Auradon and see what's happening over there.<br/>You may have noticed that CJ's accent isn't quite the same as Harry's. Similar, but not the same. There's a reason for that and you'll learn it soon.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. That was definitely Peter Pan's little whistle that Harry did to get CJ's attention.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure we can just hang out here until it’s time for us to… get what we came for?” Carlos asks, careful not to actually mention the Ember by name just in case.</p>
<p>CJ shrugs. “Sure. Why not? The place’ll start fillin’ up in a couple hours anyway.” She gives them a look. “You’re payin’ if you want a drink though.”</p>
<p>Evie’s nose crinkles slightly. “Ah, no thanks,” she says delicately.</p>
<p>Harry and Uma share a grin. “They’re not exactly the rum and whiskey types,” she tells her in amusement.</p>
<p>“We got beer.”</p>
<p>“They’re the wine an’ champagne types if anythin’,” Harry says, his tone clearly mocking.</p>
<p>CJ snorts. “Hm. Knew you Bore-adon folks would be no fun.”</p>
<p>Mal raises her eyebrows. “So sorry we don’t need to drink to have a good time,” she drawls sarcastically.</p>
<p>“You don’t drink. You don’t gamble. What do you people even do?” she asks, genuinely confused. She doesn’t bother to wait for an answer. “Whatever. Least I know I chose well with stayin’ here.”</p>
<p>“Speakin’ of stayin’ here, is Da’ ‘round?” Harry asks.</p>
<p>CJ shrugs. “Haven’t seen him yet.”</p>
<p>“He’ll prob’ly be in tonigh’,” he muses.</p>
<p>She gives him a pointed look. “We’ll see. Then again, you know him better than I do.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t say it with any bitterness. CJ has long accepted her relationship with their father. It’s largely business only; she runs the pub he technically owns, and he shows up to drink and occasionally discuss how business is doing.</p>
<p>The statement earns them slightly curious looks that they ignore completely. Instead, Harry crosses around the bar and starts to help CJ prepare for her upcoming customers.</p>
<p>The hours seem to pass in no time. It feels like the pub fills between one blink and the next. Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos find themselves sitting at a table near the front entrance. None of them can say they’re particularly comfortable being surrounded by rowdy and drunken pirates.</p>
<p>After all, one of them has lived in Auradon all his life while the other four have simply become accustomed to that lifestyle.</p>
<p>Ben clears his throat nervously. “So, uh, this is a pirate’s life, huh?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Apparently,” Evie says dryly. She crinkles her nose as a scruffy man staggers by, drink threatening to slosh right over the rim of his tankard. “I can’t say I’m impressed,” she adds.</p>
<p>“You know what gets me?” Carlos asks.</p>
<p>Mal gives him a curious look. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Hayden used to spend time here,” he says. He gives them a pointed look. “<em>Hayden</em>. You know, the guy that hates crowds and, well, most people?”</p>
<p>Jay shrugs. “Hayden likes to drink,” he reminds him. He smirks. “Hayden likes <em>pirates</em>,” he says suggestively.</p>
<p>Evie giggles quietly. “He likes one pirate,” she corrects, gesturing toward Harry.</p>
<p>They all turn to look at the pirate in question. He and Uma had wandered off to play something they referred to as Liar’s Dice. None of them really know what that is but they can pretty much put the pieces together by the name and the frequent yells and denials that come from the table it’s being played at.</p>
<p>Ben hums thoughtfully. “Is it weird for me to say that I can actually kind of see him here?” he asks.</p>
<p>“No,” Mal says quietly, a sad smile tugging at her lips. “I can too.”</p>
<p>If there’s one thing she’s noticed in the last year it’s how well Hayden fits in with Uma and Gil and, of course, Harry. Hayden still technically never chooses a side. His not-quite ascension to the god of justice (among other things) has only cemented his customary neutrality.</p>
<p>She can’t help but wonder if he’s always been closer to the pirate side of his life and she just never saw it because she didn’t <em>want</em> to. She can’t help but wonder if the whole situation with Ben’s deal and opening the barrier simply drove a wedge between the five of them that can’t be moved.</p>
<p>They’re still close enough, of course. She’d gotten a hug from the selectively touch opposed godling just yesterday. Even so, she can hear an echo play through her mind of words spoken in a dark throne room what seems like only yesterday.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t forget. It’s very important that you know that. I don’t forget, but I’m willing to forgive.</em>
</p>
<p>“Mal?” Ben says, brow furrowed in concern as he reaches over and grabs her hand in his. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she tells him. She squeezes his hand. “Just, you know, worried about everything.” It’s not a lie but it’s also not the complete truth.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth, no doubt ready to say something comforting and slightly corny, when the pub’s door opens. A slight hush falls over the crowd.</p>
<p>Standing there is a lean man with dark hair and bright blue eyes lined with kohl. He has on a long red captain’s coat and, as he pulls his sword to drop it in the sword-check barrel, a silver hook can be seen in place of his left hand.</p>
<p>Ben glances at Harry and knows this can only be one man.</p>
<p>Uma collects her winnings from the last game of dice. Harry collects his winnings from the bet he placed on the game. That done, they both head their direction. Uma stops beside their table, one hip leaning against it, while Harry stands a few feet away. He idly runs a gold coin across his knuckles as he waits.</p>
<p>Captain Hook sees Harry standing there and makes his way over with a slight sway to his gait that seems natural rather than any influence of alcohol. He stops in front of his son and anyone looking can’t help but see their similarities.</p>
<p>Hook points out the obvious. “So, yer back.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees. “Tha’ I am. At leas’ fer a time.”</p>
<p>“Yeh here fer bus’ness?” Hook asks, one eyebrow raised. “I did nae think we was do fer ‘nother supply.”</p>
<p>“I’m no’ here fer bus’ness.”</p>
<p>“Well, wha’ good is yeh bein’ here then?”</p>
<p>Ben blinks at the blunt question. It sounds almost harsh, especially to his Auradon ears, but Harry doesn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>Harry gently flips the coin off his last knuckle and catches it midair. “I’m, ah, conductin’ a diff’ren’ type of bus’ness,” he tells him with a pointed look. He gestures in their direction.</p>
<p>Hook follows his gesture and cocks one eyebrow when he sees just who is sitting at the table. He looks them over dismissively, not even commenting on the fact that the king is in his pub, only to do a double take when he sees who’s missing.</p>
<p>“Where’s Hayden?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Tha’ has to do wit’ why I’m here,” Harry answers vaguely.</p>
<p>Eyes narrowing, Hook turns and starts for the stairs, jerking his head for Harry to follow him. “Come on then, lad. Seems we need’ta have a lil talk ‘bout wha’ever trouble yeh’ve gotten in now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them take a seat at one of the round tables on the upper level. They have a clear view of everything going on down below and a wall at each of their backs. A waitress brings them two glasses of rum without prompting, wordlessly leaving them on the table and walking away without ever making eye contact.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take Harry long to explain the current situation in Auradon. Captain Hook looks remarkably like his daughter when the story is finished.</p>
<p>“Who does she think she is?” he snarls. The razor-sharp tip of his hook leaves a new scratch on the tabletop as he drags it across.</p>
<p>“She’s a spoiled brat is wha’ she is,” Harry tells him. “An’ far as I’m concerned? She’s a dead lass walkin’.”</p>
<p>Hook nods in obvious approval. “Good,” he tells him. He pauses for a second then tilts his head in thought. “Course, I’m guessin’ it’s all gonna depend on if yeh or Hayden get there firs’.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckles. “Oh, yeah. Hayden’s mer than a wee bit mad ‘bout ev’rythin’. He said we can’ kill her ‘cause he don’ wanna deal wit’ her in the Underworld but he’s got Lerd Hades’ temper, so…”</p>
<p>The older pirate shakes his head when he sees the smitten look on his son’s face. “An’ yer tellin’ me yeh still ain’ got a ring on tha’ boy?” he asks in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I’m tryin’!” Harry says defensively.</p>
<p>“Yeh’ve actu’lly asked?”</p>
<p>“Mer than once. He’s jus’ not ready yet.” Harry frowns slightly as he says it. He understands and he’s willing to wait as long as Hayden needs but, well, he really would like him to say yes <em>one</em> of these days.</p>
<p>“Ah, he’ll come ‘round,” Hook tells him confidently. “Yer mum turned me down twice ‘fore she fin’lly said yes.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widen slightly. It’s rare for his father to ever mention his mother. Just as the man can barely look at CJ, he can barely speak of Cordelia.</p>
<p>Still, hearing that does make him feel a bit better.</p>
<p>Hook just keeps talking, seemingly unaware of the effect his words had on Harry. “’Sides, Hayden’s good to keep ‘round. Keeps tha’ damned croc ‘way.”</p>
<p>Harry snorts and cocks an amused eyebrow. “Ol’ Tick-Tock chasin’ yeh ‘round ‘gain?” he asks knowingly. He gets a silver hook brandished his way for the question.</p>
<p>“Mark my words, lad. I’ll skin tha’ thin’ one day. Make a pair of boots an’ a new coa’. I’ll moun’ his head in me cabin. I’ll-“</p>
<p>Harry just nods his head and takes a drink of his rum as he listens to the familiar rant. It’s one he’s been hearing for years, as long as he can remember really. The specific threats and details vary every time, but the overall message stays the same.</p>
<p>He tunes back in just as the rant comes to an end.</p>
<p>“-an’ tha’s why yeh’ve gotta get tha’ staff back.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Harry says. “We’ll end tha’ lil curse she’s put on Hayden an’ wit’ any luck bash tha’ staff over her dyed head.” He grins a little too wide at the thought. “Knock tha’ crown righ’ off.”</p>
<p>Hook hums thoughtfully. “Righ’. Righ’. The crown.”</p>
<p>“Da’…” Harry drawls.</p>
<p>He holds his hand and hook up defensively. “I’m jus’ sayin’. Yeh could simply forge’ to reclaim the crown. It could go missin’. Be misplaced.” He gives him a sly smirk as his blue eyes fill with mischief. “So many thin’s could happen.”</p>
<p>Harry gives him a look. “I think they’d notice if the crown wen’ missin’,” he says flatly. “I mean, fer wha’ever reason, the Queen’s Crown means somethin’ to all the Bore-adonians.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but <em>we</em> are pirates, lad,” Hook reminds him. “A crown don’ mean much to us beyond wha’ it migh’ be worth.”</p>
<p>There's a long moment of silence before-</p>
<p>“It prob’ly<em> is</em> worth a fair amoun’,” Harry muses.</p>
<p>“Exac’ly.”</p>
<p>“I s’ppose if we make sure tha’ they can’ really trace it back to us…” Harry goes on.</p>
<p>“Now yer thinkin’,” Hook encourages. “Long as Hayden won’ have no problem wit’ it.” He raises his eyebrows in a silent question.</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head. “He won’,” he immediately answers. “I mean, Lerd Hades ain’ jus’ god of the dead. Riches also fall under his domains.” He gives him a look. “There’s a reason Hayden wears all tha’ jewlery,” he adds.</p>
<p>Hook nods in obvious approval. “The lad makes a grea’ pirate.” He grins broadly and raises his tankard. “Take wha’ yeh can-“</p>
<p>“-an’ give nothin’ back!” Harry finishes with an identical grin.</p>
<p>There’s a dull clank as they tap their drinks together before downing them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Captain Hook and Harry got to have a little family time. Mal had a kind of realization about Hayden and where his loyalties seem to lie. (Don't get me wrong, he's still a neutral party but, well, he does not forget.) Harry started thinking about the Queen's Crown. Will the boys actually end up taking it? Even I don't know yet.<br/>Plus, Harry and Hayden's 'business' on the Isle was mentioned again. Y'all will learn just what they've been up to in a few chapters.<br/>The next chapter will be checking in on Hayden and Gil and what's happening in Auradon so look forward to that.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayden curses loudly and rather creatively in Greek as he closes yet another useless (at the moment) book.</p><p>Gil looks over from his place in front of the window where he’d been checking for any signs of Audrey. “No luck?” he asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Hayden confirms. He runs an agitated hand through his hair and huffs out an irritated breath, fighting back a cough as he does. “I am no closer to finding the person helping that brat than I was before.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not completely true,” Gil says optimistically. “I mean, you know who it’s not, right?”</p><p>“In a way.” He adds the book he’d just closed to the ‘already read’ pile. “It’s no fairy because the magic doesn’t feel right. It’s no mere witch either.”</p><p>Gil walks over and studies the pile of read books on the table. He can’t actually read any of the titles and it’s not because the letters are moving like usual. “You’re only reading the Greek books,” he notes.</p><p>Hayden nods and tries to ignore it when his chest hitches yet again. “The curse, the magic itself, it feels… Greek. I can’t really explain it but-“ He turns and coughs into his elbow, thankful that the black fabric of his pushed up sleeve hides any blood.</p><p>“Hayden!” Gil reaches out, hands hovering close to the godling’s form but not sure what he can actually do to help.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Hayden tells him. He wipes at the corner of his mouth and pointedly ignores the worried look Gil shoots him. “Like I was saying, it feels Greek. This curse, whatever exactly it is, is ancient magic. It’s dark magic.”</p><p>Gil slowly lowers his hands, eyeing Hayden cautiously as he does. “Well, yeah,” he agrees after a moment. “I mean, I don’t really know anything about magic but <em>coughing up blood </em>definitely sounds dark.”</p><p>“It’s more than that,” Hayden tells him. He hops down from the table, careful not to disturb the pile of books as he does. “This curse isn’t the type of thing that shows up in Auradon’s little fairy tales.”</p><p>Gil’s brow furrows as he watches Hayden start to pace back and forth. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Think about it. Cursed into a beast? Whatever. You’ll be fine if a little hairy. Eternal sleep? You won’t even notice time passing. Turned into a frog or a bear? You still get to live; you’re just an animal now.”</p><p>“So, this one…?”</p><p>Hayden presses one hand to his chest as his lungs stutter again. “It’s a little more <em>active. </em>I mean, I’m coughing up blood. When it progresses enough it feels like I’m drowning in it.” He glares fiercely at nothing as little wisps of smoke start to curl from his hair. “As I learned,” he adds darkly.</p><p>Gil sighs in a mix of worry and frustration as he walks back toward the window. He looks outside and sees no sign of Audrey or anyone else. In fact, there’s no one around at all. The only sign of life seems to be a few birds outside. One particularly loud woodpecker sits on the tree closest to the window.</p><p>“Okay,” he mutters. “Okay.” He turns back to look at Hayden. “So, you’re saying whatever she’s done is Greek because it’s too… deadly for the magic users around here?”</p><p>“Auradon fairy tales are all happily ever afters. Greek stories, our history, it isn’t like that,” Hayden explains. “It’s soaked in blood and death, tragedy after tragedy.”</p><p>“They can’t all have a sad ending,” Gil protests. His face falls when Hayden doesn’t answer. “Right?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Hayden bites at his bottom lip and looks upward in thought. “Well, I guess there are <em>some </em>stories that technically end happily. Dionysus and Ariadne do alright. Orpheus got to see his wife again in the Underworld. Same with Achilles and Patroclus, together in death.”</p><p>Gil frowns. “I’m starting to see a pattern and I don’t like it.”</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “It is what it is,” he says simply. “The point, though, is this: any curse hailing from Greece is meant to do some serious damage.”</p><p>“That means you’ve got a list of potential people then, right?” Gil asks brightly. His smile dims when Hayden turns and coughs again.</p><p>“Right,” he agrees after a moment, voice hoarse and one hand rubbing absently at his chest. “Problem is, there’s a lot of magic users that it <em>could</em> be. The list is long and not looking like it’ll be any shorter any time soon.”</p><p>Hayden sits back at the table, kicking his boots up on the surface and grabbing the next book. “It also doesn’t help that I don’t know if we’re dealing with an immortal or not.” He pauses and narrows his eyes in thought. “That does make the most sense though. Time to gain the amount of power needed.”</p><p>Gil watches the godling start to skim the book, flipping pages quickly as he finds nothing to help him. “Sorry I can’t help, Hayden,” he says, feeling a bit useless. “I just can’t read Greek.” He crosses his broad arms and look self-consciously down at his feet. “Can’t really read English either,” he adds with a sigh.</p><p>“You read fine,” Hayden immediately corrects. He turns a page, not even looking up from the book. “It takes you a little longer, true, but there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>He says it like it’s nothing more than an obvious fact, something everyone should just know and acknowledge as true, with an underlying threat should they choose not to.</p><p>A knock at the door stops Gil from responding.</p><p>It’s probably for the best, really. He never knows quite how to explain how much it means to him when someone (meaning Uma, Harry, or Hayden) treats him like a moderately intelligent person rather than just another son of Gaston who’s good for nothing but muscle and taking orders.</p><p>Hayden finally turns away from his book as they both look first at the door then each other.</p><p>“We’re not answering that,” Gil says firmly. He positions himself in front of the door anyway, one hand on the hilt of his sword. He doubts Audrey would bother knocking but that doesn’t mean somebody else isn’t helping her.</p><p>Hayden narrows his eyes, suspicion clear. “No one comes to my room,” he says quietly. “At least, no one that’s in Auradon right now.”</p><p>Gil narrows his own eyes as he pulls his sword from its scabbard. “Why does she want us to leave the room?” he asks.</p><p>“It can’t be for anything good,” Hayden points out. He stands again and crosses over to the window. Moving the heavy black drapes aside, he looks out and sees nothing out of the ordinary. There are a few birds (a woodpecker on the closest tree is particularly loud and irritating) and not much else.</p><p>Before he can turn away, however, he feels the familiar sensation of magic in the air. He unconsciously presses on hand to his chest as his lungs stutter, but it doesn’t feel quite the same as last night; the magic doesn’t feel as personalized.</p><p>Hayden watches to see if anything will happen and, sure enough, the birds hopping around the grass outside stop. They relax, settling down and tucking their little heads into their wings.</p><p>They’re not dead. He’d be able to feel it if they were. In fact, given how calm they seem and the way they settle down, it’s more like…</p><p>Hayden’s eyes widen as he realizes what Audrey has obviously done now. He immediately turns on his heels and hurries over to the door. Ignoring Gil’s questions, he grabs the doorknob and allows hellfire to form across his hand.</p><p>There’s a bright flash of blue that starts at the door and spreads to cover the entire room along with its occupants.</p><p>Gil shivers at the so-hot-it’s-actually-cold feeling. “Hayden, what is it?” he asks cautiously, sword still in hand and form tense.</p><p>“Audrey,” Hayden sneers. He turns to look at Gil, eyes glowing slightly and expression completely serious. “She’s cast a sleeping curse over Auradon,” he says grimly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The sleeping curse is in effect and Hayden's narrowed down the possible list of magic users that could be helping Audrey. I did put a couple of hints as to who it actually is in this chapter. Don't worry, it won't be long before they know for sure who to blame.<br/>Gil is not dumb. That sweet little ray of sunshine may be oblivious at times, but he is not dumb. He is, however, dyslexic (in my mind). On a place like the Isle, that was enough for most people to write him off as nothing more than dumb muscle, especially because he's Gaston's kid. Thankfully, Gil had Uma, Harry, and Hayden to help him out.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might want to pull up another tab with Rye Whiskey by The Pirates Charles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Hook leans back in his chair and runs the point of his hook along the rim of his tankard. “Well, lad, it’s ‘bout time yeh head over to Hayden’s,” he says, smirking when his hook makes a sharp, piercing sound that makes Harry glare.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees with a nod. He frowns slightly. “We don’ need to be leavin’ all at once though where anyone can jus’ see. Don’ wanna run the chance of someone bein’ a lil too curious.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’ worry too much ‘bout tha’,” Hook tells him. “Yeh ain’ been gone tha’ long, have yeh?” He grins when Harry just gives him a confused look. “Ev’rybody’s been drinkin’ all nigh’. They get drunk ‘nough an’ they’ll make their own distraction.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Harry says in realization, returning his father’s grin. “The only time all tha’ singin’ ever makes sense,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Yeh’ve got tha’ righ’,” Hook agrees. He jerks his head towards the stairs just as they hear the tell-tale sound of drunken pirates starting to sing. “Get goin’ then. Go fix yer boy, hm?”</p>
<p>Harry stands up with a half bow and a dramatic flourish that makes his father roll his eyes then turns and starts down the staircase.</p>
<p>“Harry!”</p>
<p>He turns back at the call of his name.</p>
<p>“Remember tha’ crown, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” he says with a nod, mind whirling with plans and ideas and how to convince his godling of them. “I will.” He gets a proud look in response before Captain Hook turns away to gesture a waitress over.</p>
<p>He heads back down to the first floor and makes his way to the table that the others have still not left. He can tell how uncomfortable they are in the pub (except Uma, of course) and finds it endlessly amusing.</p>
<p>“Time to get outta here,” he tells them.</p>
<p>Evie bites at her bottom lip before she catches herself and stops lest she ruin her lipstick. “Do we need to make some kind of distraction?” she asks. “I mean, won’t people be suspicious if they see us all just leave?”</p>
<p>Jay nods in agreement. “She’s right. It’s weird enough we’re all here in the first place.”</p>
<p>Uma scoffs. “Believe me,” she drawls, “the distraction’s handled.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Mal asks with a frown. She definitely doesn’t like Uma knowing more about their situation than she does.</p>
<p>Uma gives her a bored look. “Pub full of drunk pirates?” she says flatly.</p>
<p>Before any of them can ask any more questions, the background murmur of drunken singing picks up into a clearly distinguishable song.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll tune up me fiddle and rosin my bow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll make myself welcome wherever I go</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beef steak when I’m hungry, red booze when I’m dry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dubloons when I’m hard up and religion when I die</em>
</p>
<p>Harry and Uma share a grin while the others just look confused.</p>
<p>
  <em>They say I drink whiskey, my money's my own</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And them that don't like me can leave me alone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes I drink whiskey, sometimes I drink rum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes I drink brown ale and other times none</em>
</p>
<p>“Off we go then,” Harry urges.</p>
<p>They make their way to the front door with Uma and Harry making sure to grab their swords as they do. Harry is the last one out and he pauses in the doorway, turning to look back over The Crimson Cutlass.</p>
<p>He catches CJ’s eye from behind the bar. The siblings share a too-wide grin and a couple of raised middle fingers before she goes back to her work, singing along as she does.</p>
<p>Harry smiles as he listens. He still doesn’t understand why everyone always ends of singing but in a bar full of drunk pirates, well, it feels right. It feels almost like hearing one of those lullabies he’s heard the Bore-adonians mention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh whiskey, you villain, you've been my downfall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You've kicked me, you've cuffed me, but I love you for all</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If the ocean were whiskey and I was a duck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd dive to the bottom and drown to get drunk</em>
</p>
<p>He turns on his heels and lets the door slam behind him as he joins the others, humming under his breath as he does. “<em>Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry</em>,” he murmurs. “<em>If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die</em>.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Mal says slowly. “Now that we’ve had that… interesting look at a pirate’s life, how about we go and get what we came for?”</p>
<p>“Watch it, princess,” Uma sneers. “Don’t go acting all high and mighty. You come from the same island as us.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Evie interjects. She steps between the two glaring girls and holds out a hand toward each. “Let’s not argue. We’re all here for the same reason, remember?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are,” Harry says. He looks at Uma. “An’ don’ coun’ her in wit’ us. She ain’ no pirate. None of ‘em are.”</p>
<p>Jay scoffs and gives him a look. “I think we’re all glad for that. Besides, neither is Hayden,” he reminds him.</p>
<p>Harry points at him with his hook, the razor-sharp tip glinting in the dim glow of the streetlights. “Yeh take tha’ back.”</p>
<p>Carlos gives Jay his own look, placing one hand on his arm and silently warning him not to start any fights. Ben, feeling the obvious tension, awkwardly clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Right,” he says. “Let’s, uh, let’s head over to Hayden’s house, yeah?” He starts to walk off before he realizes he has no idea where he’s going. “You guys <em>do </em>know where it is, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Carlos nods. “Everyone knows where it is. Mind you, we’ve only been there once.” He gestures between himself, Jay, Evie, and Mal.</p>
<p>Uma smirks and makes sure to send Mal a smug look. “I’ve been there plenty of times.”</p>
<p>Ben turns to Harry next and the pirate just smiles in answer. He turns and starts leading the way to the west side of the island when Ben brings up something that’s been bothering him since they went into The Crimson Cutlass.</p>
<p>“Hey, Harry, I was wondering something.”</p>
<p>“Wha’s tha’?” he asks flatly.</p>
<p>“How come your sister doesn’t have the same accent as you?” Ben asks curiously.</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. “CJ’s never really spen’ time ‘round our da’ an’ he’s where I picked it up.”</p>
<p>Ben looks surprised. “How could she have never spent time with your father?”</p>
<p>“Da’ can barely stand to look at CJ.” Harry notices the confused look he’s getting from the king. “She looks like our mum,” he explains.</p>
<p>“That’s a bad thing?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs again. “It is when she’s been dead fer sixteen years.” His tone is casual, like it’s no big deal, but his eyes say differently. He starts walking a little faster, putting distance between himself and everybody else.</p>
<p>The others are quiet when Ben looks at them. They don’t look surprised by Harry’s behavior but there is a vague sort of sadness on each of their faces.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Ben asks softly. “To their mom, I mean.”</p>
<p>The former Isle residents all exchange looks before Uma sighs. “She had CJ,” she tells him. “Her second pregnancy was hard on her and…”</p>
<p>She trails off, but they all understand. Every one of them takes a second to bow their heads.</p>
<p>Realization slowly dawns on Ben’s face. “Harry, he- he pushed for medical care the most when we were making plans for the Isle. That was like his main focus during meetings.”</p>
<p>Uma nods. “Yeah,” she confirms quietly. “That’s because of his mom.”</p>
<p>They don’t speak for the rest of the walk. Harry, realizing he won’t have to deal with any questions or comments, falls back to walk beside Uma. She nudges him in the shoulder, both as a silent question and a show of support. Harry pushes back, silently telling her he’s fine.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take them long to reach the wrought iron gate that marks the entrance to Hayden’s yard. Harry pushes it open without hesitation, paying no mind to the eerie creak it gives as he runs an admiring eye over the statue of Cerberus.</p>
<p>Ben looks around as they start up the long pathway to the front door. “So,” he says slowly, “this is Hayden’s house, huh?”</p>
<p>Jay gives him a knowing look. “Fitting, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It definitely screams his name,” Ben agrees with a nod.</p>
<p>Carlos sighs as they come to the front door. “I really don’t like Hayden’s house,” he mutters.</p>
<p>Evie gives him a consoling pat on the shoulder and tries to fight back an amused smile. “We won’t be here long,” she reminds him. “We just have to grab the Ember and then we can leave.”</p>
<p>Mal winces slightly when Harry opens the heavy door, both from the loud creak it gives and because, for whatever reason, she still feels like they should knock before they go in.</p>
<p>The door slams shut as soon as they’re all inside. Everyone but Harry jumps as it does. The bone chandelier lights up, six black candles burning with blue hellfire. Various torches set along the walls do the same.</p>
<p>Ben, seeing the house for the first time, looks around curiously. He swallows hard as he takes in the dark décor along with the various skulls and bones he can see, not necessarily surprised but definitely unnerved.</p>
<p>The others, having seen the place before, notice the changes that have obviously taken place in the last year. They notice the signs that Hayden is no longer the only one living in the house.</p>
<p>There’s a cutlass mounted on the wall, aged but well taken care of. A long, red leather coat is tossed across the back of the couch. A jewel encrusted bowl filled with oranges sits in the middle of the dining table.</p>
<p>Ben walks closer and points to the bowl. He looks at Harry. “What’s with the oranges?”</p>
<p>“Scurvy,” Harry says. His tone implies the answer should be obvious.</p>
<p>Uma rolls her eyes with a groan. “Harry, I know sailors are a superstitious bunch by nature but how many times do I have to tell you you’re not gonna get scurvy?”</p>
<p>Harry just sticks his tongue out in her direction and sends her his favorite finger. That done, he starts toward the black door on the far-right wall. The others follow behind only for Carlos to stop in the kitchen, his eyes wide at what he sees.</p>
<p>“Woah,” he says quietly.</p>
<p>The others turn to see what caught his attention only to stare with the same wide-eyed look he has. There are at least a dozen crates stacked against the wall beside the counter. Every single one is filled with bottles of rum.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Uma calls.</p>
<p>“Hm?” he asks absently, obviously not really paying attention.</p>
<p>She gestures at the crates. “What is this?”</p>
<p>Harry glances between her and the bottles in question with one eyebrow raised. “It’s rum,” he says flatly. “Though’ yeh’d be the one other person here tha’ would rec’nize it.”</p>
<p>Evie quietly clears her throat, concern obvious in her eyes. “I, um, I think she actually wanted to know why you guys have so much,” she says gently.</p>
<p>“Dude, you two have a problem,” Jay says, decidedly less gentle.</p>
<p>Harry frowns. “We have no problem,” he protests, “an’ I don’ like yeh implyin’ we do. ‘Sides, tha’ ain’ fer us. It’s-“</p>
<p>He cuts himself off like he was about to say something he shouldn’t.</p>
<p>“It’s for what?” Mal asks suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Tha’ is none of yer bus’ness,” Harry tells her bluntly. With that, he opens the door to his and Hayden’s bedroom. The others are left with no other choice but to follow.</p>
<p>The room is as dark as could be expected, mostly blacks and grays with the occasional splash of red. There’s a large jewelry box sitting on the dresser covered in gold filigree and studded with precious stones.</p>
<p>More than one set of eyebrows raises when they see the legitimate treasure chest resting at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>Harry immediately crosses over to the black rug on the floor. Kneeling down, he rolls it back to reveal the stone floor underneath. He reaches down and removes a slab of stone from what looked before like a seamless piece.</p>
<p>Moving closer, they all peer down into the hidden compartment to see the combination lock of what seems to be a heavy iron safe.</p>
<p>“Anyone else think Hayden’s a little paranoid?” Jay asks.</p>
<p>“Says the former thief,” Mal deadpans. “Besides, if this thing is as powerful as he said then, no. I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Lil par’noia does a man well,” Harry murmurs. He quickly enters the combination: 0113.</p>
<p>“Why’s that the combination?” Carlos asks. After all, knowing Hayden, there has to be some significance to it.</p>
<p>“Lerd Hades,” Harry says by way of explanation. “He’s the firs’born son an’ technic’lly the thirteenth Olympian.”</p>
<p>The others nod in understanding as Harry reaches into the now open safe and pulls out a small box made of bone. There’s a clear indention on the lid and, with a glance at the skull ring resting on his right hand, Harry makes a fist and presses them together.</p>
<p>A bright blue flash surrounds the box and leaves behind a glow just barely visible from the inside. Harry easily opens the lid and they all look inside.</p>
<p>Sitting on a black velvet cushion is what looks like a piece of blue crystal. It’s just the size to fit comfortably in a palm and surrounded by a blue glow that steadily fades to nothing.</p>
<p>“It looks so… innocent,” Evie says quietly. “So normal.”</p>
<p>Uma snorts. “Yeah, well, let’s see how innocent it is once Hayden has it,” she points out.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees. He quickly closes the safe, returning the stone and rug to their places so that you’d never know they’d even been moved. He slips the Ember into an inner pocket on his coat and leaves the box on the dresser.</p>
<p>He turns on his heels to face the others. “Now, let’s get this Ember back to my godling, yeah?” he tells them.</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, they all start to leave the house. They move quickly, both because most of them are severely uncomfortable there and because they don’t even want to know what Audrey could have gotten up to in the time they’ve been gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They've got the Ember and we learned a little backstory about the Hooks. Now you know why CJ's accent doesn't quite match her father's and brother's.<br/>Don't worry about the others seeing Hayden's safe and Harry telling them the combination. There's no way those boys will be using that particular hiding place again.<br/>Next chapter will bring us back to Auradon where Harry will get to see his godling again. Plus, Hayden might just figure out who exactly has been helping Audrey. (wink wink)<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. I'm with Harry. A pub full of drunk pirates is the only time all that singing makes sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a quick and uneventful trip back to Auradon. They cross the bridge with no problems and easily make their way toward the school. Ben cuts off from the rest of the group to head to his office and see if the guards have gotten anywhere.</p><p>It’s as the rest of them make their way across the main courtyard that leads to Auradon Prep that they first realize something is wrong.</p><p>The early (or late, depending on how you look at it) hour means that there isn’t really anyone out and about. Auradon residents prefer daylight hours and the sun hasn’t risen yet. There are, however, always a few animals running around.</p><p>The sleeping sparrow tucked between the feet of a statue doesn’t raise any alarms. The stray cat curled up asleep on a bench doesn’t raise any alarms.</p><p>The three guards they find passed out in the grass, fast asleep with almost eerily peaceful expressions? That’s when they know something is wrong.</p><p>“What…?” Carlos trails off as they all exchange worried looks.</p><p>“Tell me they’re just sleeping on the job,” Jay says nervously. He misses whatever reply he might have gotten when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns and watches as a small pig pokes its head out of a row of hedges only to duck back in a second later.</p><p>He doesn’t get the chance to point it out to the others as Mal suddenly gasps.</p><p>“Sleeping curse,” she says quietly.</p><p>“The lass can’ even be crea’ive,” Harry mutters, one hand moving to his chest to feel where the Ember rests in his coat.</p><p>“Why would Audrey do this?” Evie asks as she looks sadly at the sleeping guards. “What does <em>this</em> accomplish?”</p><p>They all turn to Uma when she curses under her breath. “The Ember,” she tells them. “Only one person in Auradon can use it and if he’s asleep…” She trails off but they all understand.</p><p>No one is surprised when Harry immediately takes off at a dead sprint for the dorm rooms. They all run after him, silently hoping with everything they have that Hayden is somehow, someway, awake.</p><p>When they finally catch up with Harry, they’re surprised to find him standing outside of the dorm and staring at the perpetually crooked number thirteen.</p><p>“Harry?” Evie asks, trading an uncertain glance with the others.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. “I don’- wha’ if-“ He runs an agitated hand through his hair, unable to even voice the thought.</p><p>Uma drops a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder. “If he is, then I know one kiss from you will wake him up,” she says confidently.</p><p>Harry manages a nod. “Yer righ’. If he is then I’ll- I’ll fix it.” With that, he opens the door.</p><p>As soon as the door is open, they’re met with the sight of Gil standing just a few feet in front of it with a sword held at the ready. His usually friendly and open face is set into a cold, harsh expression. He doesn’t lower his weapon.</p><p>The others, having never experienced this side of the cheerful blond, don't know what to do. Uma and Harry, however, trade a quick glance as they raise their hands to show they’re not actively armed.</p><p>“Gil,” Uma says firmly. “It’s us. Stand down.”</p><p>The sword lowers just barely at the familiar sound of his captain’s orders, but Gil’s protective stance stays the same.</p><p>“Gil,” Harry says clearly. “Yeh’ve done good, mate. It’s alrigh’. Stand down.”</p><p>A few tense seconds pass before Gil finally lowers his weapon. “Hey, guys,” he says cheerfully. “How’d things go?”</p><p>“Things went fine,” Jay says slowly, still looking at the sword in his hand with a wary eye.</p><p>Gil looks at Harry. “You got the Ember then?</p><p>“Aye,” Harry says with a nod. He looks over to the table in the center of the room where Hayden sits with a book in his hands. “How’s he doin’?” he asks in an undertone.</p><p>“He’s still coughing,” Gil tells him with a frown. He sheathes his sword. “It’s just a bit of blood coming up though. Nothing like… before.”</p><p>That’s when Hayden speaks up.</p><p>“If you’re gonna talk about me while I’m in the room at least have the courtesy to do it at full volume.”</p><p>Gil gives him an apologetic smile while Harry doesn’t even pretend to be sorry. He simply walks over and presses a kiss to his godling’s temple.</p><p>“Hi, Harry,” Hayden greets absently. He turns a page but never actually looks up from the book in his hands.</p><p>“Found anythin’ yet, love?”</p><p>Hayden closes the book harshly and drops it on the pile beside him. “Nothing overtly useful.” He lowers his boots from the tabletop and turns toward Harry. “You got the Ember?” he asks.</p><p>Harry reaches into his coat and holds it out in silent answer.</p><p>The Ember begins to glow blue as Hayden stands up and reaches for it. His hand closes around it and a bright flash fills the room while his golden eyes glow.</p><p>“Well, at least we know it works,” Carlos says dryly.</p><p>“Right,” Mal agrees. She gestures toward Hayden. “So, that means you can fix yourself. You know, get rid of that curse and all.” She looks vaguely guilty as she says it, feeling like she could have prevented all of this if she had just listened to him in the first place.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Hayden says simply. The glow fades from his eyes as he idly tosses the Ember up and catches it again.</p><p>Uma groans. “You have <em>got </em>to stop saying that,” she complains. “What now?”</p><p>Hayden holds the Ember up. “As soon as I actually use this then whoever is supplying Audrey’s magic will know. I’d rather<em> not</em> do that until I know for sure who we’re dealing with.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Gil agrees with a shrug.</p><p>“Okay, so, we need to know who it is,” Mal says. She turns to Hayden as he slips the Ember into his jacket. “Have you narrowed down the suspects at all?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” he tells her. “Whoever it is, they’re definitely Greek. Most likely either immortal or something close to it too.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Uma asks.</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “Time to accumulate the power needed for spell work like this,” he explains simply.</p><p>“Well, who <em>could </em>it be then?” Evie asks. “Another fairy? A sorcerer? What?”</p><p>“No’ many fairies in Greece,” Harry reminds her. "They prefer nymphs an' dryads."</p><p>“I think we should ask why first,” Gil chimes in.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mal asks.</p><p>Gil shrugs. “I mean that we should ask why. Why would whoever or whatever this is help Audrey?”</p><p>Everyone but Uma, Harry, and Hayden stares at him in surprise. An insightful question like that isn’t anything they would expect from Gil.</p><p>Uma claps a proud hand on her second mate’s broad shoulder. “Gil’s right,” she says. “Who would <em>want</em> to help that prissy little princess?”</p><p>“I don’t think they necessarily want to help her,” Hayden says thoughtfully. He starts to pace as the others exchange looks.</p><p>“Wha’ do yeh mean, love?”</p><p>“I mean that Audrey is more likely a simple convenience,” he tells them, still pacing. “I mean, I doubt a little Auradonian princess could curse somebody into coughing up blood. That wasn’t her idea.”</p><p>“You think the magic-user is targeting <em>you</em>,” Mal realizes. “Specifically.”</p><p>Hayden nods.</p><p>“That’s kinda good, right?” Carlos asks. He elaborates when they all look at him in disbelief. “I mean, not that someone’s after Hayden, obviously, but, you know, it’s good that Audrey’s not really the one doing this, right?”</p><p>“To an extent,” Hayden says evenly. “She still holds blame.”</p><p>They all exchange confused looks at his tone. Usually, they could expect him to already be up in flames about something like this, especially considering the way he was talking about the princess earlier. The fact that he’s not has them all slightly worried.</p><p>“Well, at least you seem to have calmed down,” Evie says with a bright if slightly nervous smile. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m calm,” Hayden says tonelessly. He comes to a stop in front of the window and stares blankly at the closed drapes. “I’m always calm. I have a perfect handle on my temper.”</p><p>More than one sound of disbelief fills the room.</p><p>“Boy, you better quit lying,” Uma tells him with a laugh.</p><p>“You have a terrible temper,” Jay points out.</p><p>Hayden takes a deep breath and brings one hand to his chest when his lungs stutter. “I am perfectly calm,” he says through gritted teeth.</p><p>He has to be. He can tell that losing his temper and getting more agitated than he already is will only speed up the curse even more.</p><p>“Alright,” Mal cautiously agrees. “I’m glad you don’t seem to be blaming Audrey, that you’re not mad,” she adds in relief.</p><p>It’s the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Hayden whirls around to face them. “You don’t think I’m mad?” he snarls as flames start to lick at his hair. “That spoiled little brat thinks she can curse <em>me</em> just because she didn’t get her way?”</p><p>“Hayden…”</p><p>“I wanna burn her to a crisp,” he hisses as the fire burns even brighter. “Then, I’ll sit on the Judgement Panel myself so I can personally assign her fate.”</p><p>Almost everybody takes a step back as Hayden continues to plan Audrey’s eternal fate and the flames in his hair only grow.</p><p>Uma reaches forward to nudge a grinning Harry who has not stepped back. “You better calm your man down,” she tells him seriously.</p><p>“I don’ know,” he muses. “I kinda like it.”</p><p>She gives him a pointed look. “Harry.”</p><p>Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>He fearlessly strolls up to the visually angry godling and grabs his hands. Hayden looks at him with glowing eyes, increasingly dark threats and plans coming to a stop as he registers who is in front of him.</p><p>“Yeh gotta calm down, love,” Harry says quietly. “Save all tha’ righteous judgemen’ fer once yeh know ev’rythin’, hm?”</p><p>He knows he’s right. His anger (at least, most of it) needs to be focused on the one <em>truly </em>behind all of this.</p><p>Justice, not vengeance.</p><p>Hayden takes a deep breath and drops Harry’s hands so he can run his own through his hair. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m cool. I’m fine,” he mutters as the flames extinguish and his eyes stop glowing.</p><p>“Okay,” Uma says slowly. She raises her eyebrows in Hayden’s direction. “You good?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he repeats. He takes another deep breath and leans into Harry’s side when his pirate tosses an arm around his shoulders. “Okay. Like I was saying, my little curse was not <em>her</em> idea. The sleeping spell, though, that was,” he adds.</p><p>Harrys snorts. “Lass can’ even be crea’ive,” he mutters.</p><p>Hayden hums in agreement as his lips quirk up in amusement at Harry’s steadily lowering opinion of the princess. “Tell me about it,” he mutters back. He stifles a cough right after and just pats Harry's chest when he sees his worried look.</p><p>Mal gasps. “The sleeping curse,” she breathes. “I nearly forgot.”</p><p>“How <em>exactly</em> do you forget about that?” Uma asks, one judgmental eyebrow raised. She gets a sharp glare in return.</p><p>“We had other things to focus on,” Mal grits out.</p><p>“Is everyone else asleep?” Evie asks loudly, quickly cutting off a brewing argument.</p><p>Gil nods. “We think so. We’re only awake because Hayden,” he gestures at the godling, “did… something to the room.”</p><p>“All the guards were asleep,” Jay reminds them. “Animals too. Except for that pig I saw,” he adds with a puzzled frown.</p><p>Hayden freezes before he snaps his head around to look at Jay. “Say that again,” he demands.</p><p>Jay gives him a confused look. “What?”</p><p>“You saw <em>what</em> running around outside?” he asks seriously.</p><p>“A pig…” Jay says slowly. He exchanges a look with the others, none of them sure why that seems to be so important.</p><p>Hayden pats Harry’s hand where it hangs over his shoulder before walking silently over to the window. He parts the heavy drapes just enough to peek outside at the closest tree.</p><p>There’s a certain bird still sitting there, awake and apparently unaffected by the sleeping curse.</p><p>“A woodpecker,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Hayden?” Harry calls. “Yeh gotta talk to us, love. Wha’ are yeh thinkin’ over there?”</p><p>“I know who it is,” Hayden says to himself.</p><p>“What?” Mal asks, none of them able to clearly hear him.</p><p>“I know who it is,” he says louder. He closes the drapes and turns on his heels to face them. “I know who’s helping <em>Audrey</em>,” he sneers her name, “and providing the magic to use the scepter.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Circe,” Hayden says clearly. “Daughter of Helios and Perse. Legendary sorceress and, apparently, not nearly as dead as she should be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now they know who it is. A few people did actually guess Circe. The pig and woodpecker thing will be explained in the next chapter. We'll also get to see the actual sorceress herself.<br/>That whole 'not nearly as dead as she should be’ thing? Yeah. Circe's not technically immortal in the myths. She's just a very crafty and skilled sorceress. Let's just say Hayden does not take well to someone extending their mortal life and avoiding Judgement.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a long moment of silence as the others all stare, most of them having no idea who Circe is.</p>
<p>Harry, on the other hand, pulls his dagger from its sheath on his thigh. He twirls it idly between his fingers as his lips pull back in a sneer. “Circe,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>He has a vague idea of who she is from long nights spent under the stars with his godling right beside him telling the legends of Greece.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Jay says, one hand held up. “We’ll come back to the ‘not dead’ thing, but how exactly do pigs and woodpeckers equal… Circe?” The Greek name falls awkwardly off his tongue.</p>
<p>Hayden sighs and shakes his head. “Does no one know their history?” he mutters to himself. “Odysseus,” he says louder. “He sailed to her island, Aeaea, on his way home from fighting the Trojan War. She kept him there for a year and turned his crew into swine.”</p>
<p>“How nice,” Evie says dryly. “And the woodpecker?”</p>
<p>“There was an Italian king,” he explains. “Picus. She turned him into a woodpecker after… after he turned her down,” he finishes in realization.</p>
<p>Mal’s eyes widen as she has the same realization.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s your reasoning behind her helping the princess,” Uma drawls. She looks at Mal with a smirk. “Turned down by a king.”</p>
<p>“Hell hath no fury,” Hayden says, slightly amused despite it all.</p>
<p>“Okay, but even if that’s why she’s helping Audrey it still doesn’t explain why she got her to curse Hayden,” Carlos points out.</p>
<p>Mal bites anxiously at her thumbnail as she tries not to blame herself for Audrey’s actions. “There <em>has</em> to be a reason.” She turns to the godling in question. “Have you ever done anything to Circe? Is there any reason she’d want, I don’t know, revenge or something?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never even met the woman,” Hayden says with a shrug.</p>
<p>“How do you make an enemy out of someone you’ve never met?” Evie asks in confusion. She gets a perfect deadpan in response.</p>
<p>“I’m Hades’ only son,” he says flatly. “It happens more often than you might think.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees. “Course, yeh migh’ wanna be thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’ else at the momen’.”</p>
<p>Jay raises his eyebrows at him. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Tha’ pig yeh saw…” Harry turns to Mal. “Where exac’ly is tha’ lad of yers?” he asks her with a pointed look.</p>
<p>Mal freezes. “Ben went to his office,” she says quietly. “He went to check in with the guards.”</p>
<p>Carlos jerks his thumb in the direction of the main courtyard. “Do you mean the guards that were sleeping in the grass?” he asks nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Mal groans as she drops her head into her hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hayden drawls. “I’m not saying she turned Ben into a pig. I <em>am </em>saying it’s a distinct possibility.” He thinks for a second then shrugs. “Course, if it was me, I’d turn him into a beast. Like father like son, you know?”</p>
<p>“Ooh,” Uma says with a smirk. “Classy. I like the way you think, Hayden.”</p>
<p>Evie gives them both a disapproving look. “Is that really helpful right now?” she asks pointedly.</p>
<p>Uma scowls at the reprimanding tone. Before she can actually say anything about it, however, Hayden draws their attention with a deep cough.</p>
<p>It’s not as bad as it was before, as Apollo promised, but it is bad enough. Noticeable blood dots his palm when he drops his hand.</p>
<p>None of them mention it, deterred by the glare Hayden levels them with. That glare softens when he looks at Harry but still no one actually says anything.</p>
<p>“So, can you use the Ember now?” Gil asks. He reaches up and nervously readjusts his bandanna when all eyes turn in his direction. “I mean, since you know it’s Circe and everything.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry immediately agrees. “Tha’ curse needs to go. Now.”</p>
<p>Hayden nods. “I can.” He reaches into his jacket and grabs the Ember. “Of course, as soon as this activates, we’ll probably have to deal with Circe herself.”</p>
<p>Evie frowns slightly. “You really think she’ll show up just because you use it?”</p>
<p>“Odds are she’s just as dramatic as every other person in Auradon,” he says flatly.</p>
<p>There’s a general murmur of agreement from everybody. That does seem to be the pattern in <em>every </em>story.</p>
<p>Jay reaches up and nervously tightens his ponytail. “What do we do if she <em>does</em> show up?” he asks. “I mean, <em>can</em> we do anything? Does an all-powerful, almost immortal sorceress even have a weakness?”</p>
<p>Hayden shakes his head even as he fights back another cough. “Everybody’s got a weakness. I mean, with Pandora it was the whole box thing. And the Trojans? Hey,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “they bet on the wrong horse.”</p>
<p>Harry snorts. “Tha’s one way to remember tha’ partic’lar story.”</p>
<p>Hayden goes to respond only to freeze as he realizes who he once again sounded like. “Fates,” he mutters. “I have<em> got</em> to stop doing that.” He shakes his head, dismissing the thought for now. “Okay. Who’s ready to meet Circe?”</p>
<p>“Wait. Wait. Wait,” Mal says frantically. She stares at Hayden with wide eyes. “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, <em>plan</em> this first?”</p>
<p>“My plan is to burn her,” he says simply. He activates the Ember before anyone else can protest.</p>
<p>The Ember starts to give off a steady blue light in his hand. Hayden makes no immediate attempt to counter the curse. Instead, he looks at the Ember, eyes glowing, and focuses on the palpable magic in the air.</p>
<p>It’s only a few seconds later that he closes his fist around the Ember and its glow fades. Hayden snaps his head around to the door and a slow smirk spreads across his lips.</p>
<p>Harry watches his godling with a knowing look. “She here?”</p>
<p>Hayden doesn’t bother to answer. He just returns the Ember to his pocket and leads the way outside to the courtyard. The others follow along, some clearly more nervous than others.</p>
<p>Standing in the courtyard is a woman with bright blonde hair, blood red lips, and a glare that could kill. She’s undeniably beautiful but the longer they look the more that beauty seems… off somehow.</p>
<p>Her skin. Her hair. Her makeup. Everything about her seems <em>too </em>perfect. They all notice but Hayden is the only one to understand why.</p>
<p>“Circe,” he calls, voice deceptively calm as blue flames start to spark in his hair.</p>
<p>“Godling,” she spits. She glances at the others but seems to dismiss them almost immediately. Her gaze returns to Hayden as her lips curl into a devious smirk. “Still walking around, hm? Here I thought that little curse would have you a bit more occupied.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it did for a little while,” Hayden admits. “It won’t be a problem for much longer though. I can assure you of that.”</p>
<p>Circe’s green eyes dart down to his chest, right where the Ember rests in his pocket. “Yes,” she says quietly, her tone almost reverent. “Hades’ Ember. One of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Hayden agrees with a slow smile. “All the power I need to end your little curse before I burn you alive.”</p>
<p>Mal exchanges a wide-eyed look with Evie, Jay, and Carlos when they hear just how serious Hayden sounds. They can tell he plans to kill Circe one way or another.</p>
<p>Uma and Gil, on the other hand, glance at one another and nod in acceptance. They’ve got no problem with Hayden handling the situation. The more permanently it’s handled the better as far as they’re concerned.</p>
<p>Harry watches his godling with proud eyes, dagger in one hand and hook in the other. He’s happy to watch Hayden take care of the sorceress himself but he’s also ready to step in as soon as any help might be needed.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do anything to stop that curse, but he’ll be damned if he lets him get hurt again.</p>
<p>Circe laughs when she hears the threat, apparently not recognizing it for the promise it is.</p>
<p>“Oh, but you won’t do anything,” she says confidently. She grins at Hayden with all the arrogance of a woman that’s yet to meet her match. “Will you, little godling? You’ve settled into their fairy tale lives. You’re domesticated. You are <em>no</em> match for me.”</p>
<p>Hayden smiles. It’s slow and sharp, a dangerous thing. Even still, the genuine amusement is clear in his golden eyes as they begin to glow.</p>
<p>“Is that what you think?” he asks quietly. “Oh, little witch, you have no idea who you’ve challenged. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrow. “I am no mere <em>witch</em>,” she hisses.</p>
<p>“You’re not a goddess either,” he reminds her, enjoying the way she nearly shakes with rage.</p>
<p>“Eighteen years old,” Circe hisses, “and you were offered godhood.”</p>
<p>“I was actually seventeen when they offered,” Hayden deadpans.</p>
<p>Circe glares, absolutely seething at his nonchalance. “You turned it down!” she spits. “A mere <em>boy </em>offered immortality and you don’t even want it!”</p>
<p>He smirks. “Ah, so that’s what this is about. Stings, doesn’t it? You’ve spent thousands of years doing Fates’ know what with your magic to stay young.”</p>
<p>“I should be a goddess!” she cries. She points a sharp nail in his direction with a snarl on her perfectly painted lips. “I deserve it! The power I possess…the followers I had…”</p>
<p>Hayden raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. He looks completely bored and unimpressed. “Yeah? You ever read the history books? Hate to break it to you, but you’ve never been painted in the best light and for good reason.”</p>
<p>“History books,” Circe scoffs. “Every one of those men deserved everything I did and more!”</p>
<p>“They did not,” Hayden tells her. “Please, do continue your diatribe though,” he adds sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Insolent boy!”</p>
<p>“How nice of you to say,” he deadpans.</p>
<p>Circe glares harder as sparks of red magic start to shimmer in her hands. “I’ll enjoy draining the life from you,” she promises. “Every. Last. Drop.”</p>
<p>Hayden ignores the protective anger he can feel radiating off the group behind him as he stares at the sorceress in realization.</p>
<p>“So, that’s your plan,” he says quietly. “You’re going to… oh, that<em> is</em> clever,” he admits. “It might have even worked if it weren’t for one thing.”</p>
<p>She scoffs, clearly still firm in her misguided belief that he is no match for her. “And what thing is that? Hm, godling?”</p>
<p>Hayden gives her a too-wide smile he picked up from Harry years ago. “You chose the wrong person to mess with.”</p>
<p>“So you say,” Circe claims with another scoff. She smirks. “I dare say you’ll be a bit too occupied with other things to stop me. After all,” she glances pointedly at the others, “that little princess is just <em>so</em> helpful in causing a bit of trouble.”</p>
<p>Mal steps forward. “What has Audrey done?” she asks. She swallows hard. “Where’s Ben? What have you done to him?”</p>
<p>Circe laughs and waves a dismissive hand. “Oh, don’t worry about your little king. He’s not a pig though I must admit I am partial to such.” She gives every one of the boys a disdainful look. “The form does suit men so perfectly.”</p>
<p>Mal sighs in relief while Hayden narrows his eyes in suspicion.</p>
<p>“What is he then?” he asks. “You said he’s not a pig, but you didn’t deny turning him into <em>something</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ooh,” she mock coos. “This one’s clever.”</p>
<p>“Circe…” he warns as blue flames start to form in his hand.</p>
<p>Bright red lips curl in a delighted smile as she starts to back away. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Red mist starts to swirl around her legs, and she looks right at Hayden. “You may have found a way around my curse, boy, but don’t think that means I’m done with you. I’ll be back for what I need.”</p>
<p>With that, Circe allows her magic to cover her form completely. As the last of the red mist dissipates, they see that she’s gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took me a while to figure out but I think I know pretty much where I'm going from here.<br/>We met Circe and learned a bit more about just what her plans are. Hayden seems to have figured things out. Don't worry, he'll be sharing with the group in the next chapter so you'll know for sure too.<br/>Did you notice the way Hayden's set on getting rid of Circe? Did you notice the way she's underestimating him and being way too confident in her own abilities? Yeah. That'll definitely come up later.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” Jay says slowly, still staring at the spot Circe stood only seconds before. “That… happened.”</p><p>Carlos shoots him a look. “Yeah. It did,” he says sarcastically. “Thanks for that summary, Jay.”</p><p>“Not now, guys,” Evie snaps. Her eyes are on Mal who is clearly panicking about what Circe said. “Mal, calm down.”</p><p>“How can I calm down?” she asks tensely. “She just said that she turned Ben into… something and I’m supposed to calm down?!?”</p><p>“Technically, I think she implied that Audrey turned him into something,” Gil points out.</p><p>“Not helping!” Mal snaps.</p><p>Naturally, Uma immediately jumps on Mal for taking that attitude with her second mate. “You better back up now.”</p><p>Ignoring the argument that inevitably starts, Harry turns to Hayden with an expectant look. “Come on then,” he urges. “Grab tha’ Ember an’ end the curse.”</p><p>Smirking slightly, Hayden reaches into his jacket. “I’ve got it, Harry,” he assures him.</p><p>“Go on,” Harry says anxiously. “Ev’ry minute yeh do nothin’ tha’ curse is gettin’ worse.”</p><p>Hayden reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him to the side while the others continue to argue. “Hey,” he says quietly. “What did I tell you before?”</p><p>“Hayden-“</p><p>“You’re not gonna lose me, Harry,” he says firmly. “I’ll get rid of this curse. We’ll get the scepter back. Audrey will somehow be punished, and I’ll claim Circe’s soul for the Underworld.”</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath and nods along. “Righ’. Righ’. Ev’rythin’ will be fine.”</p><p>Seeing the tension still in his shoulders Hayden reaches into his jacket and grabs the Ember. It glows in his hand as his eyes do the same. He concentrates and, with a pulse of pure power, can feel the curse leave him.</p><p>Hayden takes a deep breath. His lungs don’t stutter at all and that persistent feeling of <em>wrongness</em> is gone.</p><p>He has just enough time to slip the Ember back in his jacket before he finds himself pulled into familiar arms. Harry breathes a sigh of complete relief as he presses their foreheads together.</p><p>“I hate magic,” he mutters. “It don’ do a thin’ but cause trouble.”</p><p>“Usually, yeah,” Hayden agrees. “Don’t worry, Harry. Circe won’t be a problem for much longer.”</p><p>Harry grins. “I love it when yer all bloodthirs’y.”</p><p>“I know you do,” Hayden tells him in amusement. Still, he can’t deny the way it warms his black heart to know that Harry accepts every bit of him with no judgement and even enjoys it.</p><p>“Oh!” Harry suddenly exclaims. He steps back and pulls one of the rings on his hands off, holding it up for Hayden to see. “Almos’ forgo’ this.”</p><p>“It looks good on you,” Hayden tells him honestly. “Fitting, I mean.”</p><p>“Yeh jus’ like seein’ me in skulls.”</p><p>“Guilty as charged.”</p><p>Harry slips the skull ring back on Hayden’s right hand with a smile. Ocean blue eyes meet bright golden and they just look at each other for a long moment.</p><p>They both know their thoughts are heading in the same direction. They both think it doesn’t quite feel right for him to be putting a ring on that hand; it should be the other one.</p><p>Neither of them voices those thoughts. They need to keep their priorities (ironically) straight. With any luck, they’ll have time to repeat that particular conversation after they’ve dealt with the current problem.</p><p>A familiar voice pulls their attention away from each other.</p><p>“You two wanna get a room?” Uma asks with a smirk. “Or would you like to focus on the situation at hand?”</p><p>“I wouldn’ say no to a room,” Harry admits with a shrug. He turns to Hayden like he’s actually going to suggest it and is met with a perfect deadpan.</p><p>“Not the time, Harry,” Hayden says flatly.</p><p>Harry just nods. “Later then.”</p><p>“Guys!” Mal suddenly calls. “Focus. Please.”</p><p>Evie nods in agreement. “Mal’s right. We need to find Ben <em>then</em> deal with Audrey and Circe.”</p><p>“Circe knows we’re gonna be looking for Ben,” Carlos points out. “Plus, I wouldn’t put it past Audrey to be keeping him around her.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Jay asks, eyebrows raised. “I mean, if Ben is some kind of animal right now then he’s not the perfect king that Audrey’s after.”</p><p>“It probably depends on <em>what</em> he is,” Gil says thoughtfully.</p><p>Harry points in his direction with a nod. “Aye. If he’s somethin’ wild an’ dang’rous then the bes’ bet would be lettin’ him run free.”</p><p>Mal groans, both hands pressed to her temples and stress more than clear. “Okay,” she breathes. “Okay. My fiancé is possibly running around as a wild and dangerous animal. Audrey has my mother’s scepter and is, apparently, planning on ruling Auradon as she sees fit. Circe is planning… something that seems to include killing Hayden. Okay.”</p><p>“What a wonderful summary of events,” Uma drawls. Mal shoots her a sharp glare that obviously doesn’t faze her at all.</p><p>“I am just trying to get my thoughts in order,” Mal snaps. Uma goes to argue back only for Evie to interrupt.</p><p>“No,” she says in realization. “That’s good.” She elaborates when she sees everyone’s questioning looks. “We<em> know </em>that Ben has been transformed. We <em>know</em> that Audrey has the scepter and wants to rule. What we <em>don’t</em> know is what exactly Circe wants.”</p><p>“Hayden seemed to know,” Carlos recalls. He turns to the godling in question. “You- you complimented her. You said that whatever she was planning was actually pretty clever.”</p><p>Hayden nods. “It is,” he says simply.</p><p>“She said she’d be back,” Gil remembers. He swallows hard. “She said that she’d enjoy draining the life from you.”</p><p>“Oh, she definitely would,” Hayden agrees. He wordlessly shifts closer to Harry when he feels him tense and presses an unseen hand to the small of his back to keep him calm. “After all,” he adds, “I’ve got everything she wants.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Jay asks, crossing his arms with a confused frown. “What do you have?”</p><p>“Potential.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Hayden sighs. “I refused immortality,” he explains. “I’m still the son of two gods though, two truly immortal beings. That means I have the untapped potential for immortality in my very being.”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re saying Circe is trying to- to take it from you?” Evie asks incredulously.</p><p>“Theoretically, were I to be on the <em>very edge</em> of death, then she would be able to sort of siphon it for herself.”</p><p>Mal looks at him with wide eyes. “But wouldn’t that mean that you- I mean, it would-“</p><p>“-kill me, yes,” Hayden finishes calmly. He seems completely unbothered by the possibility except for the anger that burns in his eyes. Who does that little sorceress think she is to attack <em>him</em>?</p><p>She will regret it to her dying day and beyond. Hayden will make sure of that.</p><p>“So, we have to kill her instead,” Uma says with a firm nod. Gil and Harry both make an agreeing sound without hesitation.</p><p>“<em>I </em>will kill her,” Hayden corrects. “Her soul is mine to claim for multiple reasons.”</p><p>After all, she both tried to kill him and has evaded her proper fate for far too long. He hasn’t spoken with the Fates about Circe, but he <em>knows </em>that her life’s thread should have been cut long ago.</p><p>“Tha’s fair, love,” Harry tells him. He gives him a look. “Yeh can, righ? I mean, she can be killed despi’ wha’ever it is she’s been doin’ all these years to stay all young an’ immor’al like?”</p><p>Hayden smirks. “To kill a god, you have to turn them mortal. That particular step has already been taken care of. Circe is no goddess. She’s just an arrogant sorceress trying to be more than she is.”</p><p>Gil looks at him with a furrowed brow. “So, that means she can die like any other mortal?” he asks slowly. “Even with all her magic?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Good,” Uma says, brushing her braids over her shoulder. “That means you can deal with Circe while we find the little king and deal with the bratty princess.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Mal suddenly interjects. “Are we not gonna talk about this?”</p><p>Uma, Gil, Harry, and Hayden all turn to see the other four giving them wide-eyed looks. Mal and Evie look the most concerned. Jay and Carlos, Hayden notices, trade a look that seems to imply they understand their reasoning but don’t like it.</p><p>“We just did,” Gil points out, not realizing what she’s trying to say.</p><p>Mal ignores him as she turns to Hayden. “You’re just gonna kill her?” she asks, looking at him in something like disbelief.</p><p>“Yes,” he says bluntly.</p><p>“Is- is that really the only way?” Carlos asks hesitantly.</p><p>“She cursed me into coughing up blood,” Hayden says, tone just as blunt. “I was literally drowning on dry land.” He ignores the flinches from everyone at the description.</p><p>“We get that, man,” Jay chimes in. “It’s just… is that really all you can do to end all this?”</p><p>Evie nods in agreement and gives him a hopeful look. “You don’t have to- to kill her, Hayden. There are other ways to handle this.”</p><p>Auradon ways, she means.</p><p>Hayden frowns slightly as he looks at them, truly realizing for the first time how much life in Auradon has changed things between them.</p><p>He’s always been darker than them. Even when they were all trapped on the Isle that was the case.</p><p>Still, he can remember a time when they laughed at his rather dark sense of humor. He can remember a time when they accepted him for who and what he is along with everything that comes with it.</p><p>Carlos joked about Auradon softening everyone except Hayden. Now, it’s more than obvious that it really wasn’t a joke at all.</p><p>Hayden shakes his head. “I’m not good,” he reminds them. “I may not be going around kidnapping babies and trying to overtake Olympus, but that doesn’t mean I’m <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Evie tries to interrupt. “Hayden-“</p><p>“The laws and morals of Auradon mean very little to me,” he continues. “I aim for justice and in Circe’s case that means her death.”</p><p>“Is that really justice?” Mal asks desperately. “Or are you just getting revenge?”</p><p>They can all immediately tell it’s the wrong thing to say. The shadows seem to thicken and grow darker as Hayden goes completely still. He slowly turns to Mal with a dark glare that sends shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Do not think to question me on my own domains,” he says quietly. “Circe was due to meet Thanatos <em>years</em> ago. Her continued existence is a direct insult to the Underworld itself. It is a direct insult to the Fates. I will see to it that she is taken care of properly and neither you nor any other being will stop me.”</p><p>There’s a long moment of pure silence as the two of them just look at each other. The clear space between them has never seemed quite so obvious as it does in that moment.</p><p>A loud clap breaks the quiet and they all turn to Uma as she drops her hands and jerks her head towards the dorm rooms.</p><p>“Right. Well, if y'all are done with that and we all agree that Hayden will handle Circe as he sees fit then we should probably get to planning out our next move. Hm?”</p><p>It’s not a suggestion. They all start back to dorm number thirteen.</p><p>Harry tosses an arm around Hayden’s shoulders as they walk and the godling looks around. Uma walks beside him with Gil on her other side. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all walk together with the girls in the middle.</p><p>A few feet of distance separate the two groups. He wonders if it’s always been there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, now everybody knows exactly what Circe wants. Like Carlos said, Auradon has softened all of them. Hayden (and the pirate trio, of course) is definitely not what one would consider 'soft'.<br/>Their time in school is coming to an end and those four are gonna have to learn how to reaccept Hayden as he is if they want to stay in his life and have him in theirs. (Hint. Hint.)<br/>On the plus side, this chapter had a good amount of Hayden and Harry, so, that was fun.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades bites back an annoyed groan as he half-listens to Mr. High and Mighty himself go on and on about… something.</p><p>His restriction to the Underworld was revoked last year. He saw it as a good (and long overdue) thing. After all, it means that he can now come topside whenever he wants which, in turn, means he can see his wife and son year-round.</p><p>Unfortunately, it also means he is expected to attend meetings on Olympus.</p><p>Normally this wouldn’t really be a problem. After all, the solstice meetings are <em>technically </em>the only ones he’s required to attend. Those are the only meetings that require the entire council.</p><p>Hades has a feeling he knows exactly what Zeus wants to discuss at this little impromptu meeting. Rather, he knows <em>who</em> he wants to discuss.</p><p>His attention, along with everyone else’s, is drawn when Zeus claps his hands together with a sound like thunder.</p><p>“Drama king,” he mutters with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Right,” Zeus says. “Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why exactly I called this meeting.”</p><p>“We are, Father,” Athena agrees with a nod of her blonde head.</p><p>“Oh, spare us the favorite child act,” Apollo calls. He runs one hand through his hair, and they can all see the earbud he has in. He shrugs innocently at the scolding look his twin sends him. “What?”</p><p>“If we could just get on with it,” Hephaestus says, his deep voice perfectly polite even as his irritation is made clear by the furrow of his brow, “that would be great. Some of us have things to do.”</p><p>Ares snorts. “Machines to play with, you mean.” He smirks at the scowl Hephaestus sends him.</p><p>“Heph’s right,” Hermes agrees. His foot taps quickly against the base of his throne, always uncomfortable with sitting still for any length of time. “I’ve got messages and packages to deliver.” He tilts his head slightly. “Plus, things to steal.”</p><p>Hades doesn’t bother to hide his annoyed groan this time when the majority of the council descends into childish bickering over who has what to do. “Why did I ever leave the Underworld?” he asks himself.</p><p>Poseidon, seated in the throne beside Hades, chuckles when he hears him. “I wonder the same, brother. I should have just stayed under the sea.”</p><p>“Oh, but then you would have missed this <em>oh so</em> important meeting,” Hades drawls. Poseidon frowns with a slight nod.</p><p>“Yes,” he says slowly. “I suppose Zeus does think this little meeting of his is <em>important</em> and <em>necessary</em>.”</p><p>The two of them trade a long look and Hades knows that they’re both well aware of just who Zeus wants to discuss. Still, the clear dislike Poseidon seems to hold for the whole affair is an easy reminder of just why the sea god is his favorite brother.</p><p>“That is enough!”</p><p>The sudden shout is effective enough. The bickering gods and goddesses all quiet and turn their attention to Hera where she now stands just in front of her own throne, the very picture of an authoritative mother putting her foot down.</p><p>Hades sneers. If Zeus is his least-liked brother, then Hera holds the same title for his sisters and not just by virtue of her choice in husband. He has absolutely no patience for her façade of the perfect mother.</p><p>Then again, who can truly blame him for that? After what the goddess of childbirth did…</p><p>“Now,” Hera says calmly, “if you are all quite done then we can get back to the reason behind this meeting.”</p><p>Zeus smiles at his wife as she sits back down. “As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, there is a certain… commotion happening in Auradon right now.”</p><p>Aphrodite sighs as she tosses her (currently) black hair over her shoulder. “Oh, isn’t there always?”</p><p>Athena frowns slightly. “That does seem to be the case in the last couple of years especially.”</p><p>“Yes, and we all know why,” Demeter says with a pointed glare at Hades. Said god just cocks one eyebrow in her direction.</p><p>“Ooh, aren’t you feeling passive aggressive today?” he mocks. “Just go ahead and say it, Demeter.” He looks toward Zeus with a scowl. “Say it,” he orders flatly.</p><p>Zeus stares impassively back for a moment before he sighs. “We are here to discuss Hades’ son,” he announces as if they don’t already know.</p><p>“Ah, the little troublemaker,” Dionysus says with a grin. He snaps his fingers, making a bottle appear and topping off his wine glass. “What’s he done now, hm?”</p><p>“Nothing that any of you should be concerning yourselves with,” Hades says bluntly.</p><p>Hera raises her eyebrows and gives him a pointed look. “I believe premeditated murder is indeed something we should be concerned with.”</p><p>“Only because it’s Hades’ kid,” Hephaestus points out, always happy to poke flaws in anything Hera says. “Otherwise, you’d ignore whatever the mortals are doing completely.”</p><p>Aphrodite holds up one manicured hand. “Wait. Wait. Wait.” She cocks her now blonde head. “Who exactly is Hayden murdering? I mean, I would think he’d be against sending extra souls to the Underworld.”</p><p>“Logically, I would assume that means it’s a soul already due for the Underworld,” Athena says thoughtfully.</p><p>“Long overdue,” Hades agrees darkly.</p><p>Demeter narrows her eyes in his direction. “Who is it then?” she demands.</p><p>“Circe,” he answers simply.</p><p>Ares cocks one dark eyebrow. “That old witch still around?”</p><p>“She is not just a witch,” Artemis reminds him with a frown. “Circe is a powerful sorceress.” After all, just because she’s not exactly a <em>good </em>sorceress that doesn’t mean they should downplay her power.</p><p>Apollo, only truly paying attention when Artemis speaks, perks up and actually removes his earbud as he turns to his uncle. “So, it was Circe that cursed him then?” He hums thoughtfully when Hades nods. “Makes sense. I thought it was a little dark for an Auradonian.”</p><p>“Why would you know anything about a curse on Hades’ son?” Zeus demands, arms crossed as he levels the sun god with a deep frown.</p><p>“<em>My son</em> has a <em>name</em>,” Hades snaps. He’s largely ignored and can feel his temper start to flare (literally) when he catches Hestia’s eye where she sits by the hearth. Her gentle and reassuring smile is enough to calm him down.</p><p>After all, Hestia is everyone’s favorite for a reason.</p><p>Apollo falters for a second, mouth moving silently, before he visibly seems to steel himself. He looks Zeus right in the eyes. “I healed Hayden,” he says clearly.</p><p>There is no apology in his tone and he decidedly doesn’t offer one. Artemis smiles as she gives her twin a proud look.</p><p>Hera raises both eyebrows. “You healed a mortal?” she asks in that judgmental and motherly tone she tends to take with everyone, even those who are definitely not her children. “Did the boy say a prayer?”</p><p>Apollo shrugs, undaunted by her tone. “I owed a favor. It was called in,” he says simply.</p><p>Both Zeus and Hera turn accusing eyes on Hades, obviously unhappy with this little fact. “A favor?” Zeus repeats. “Just how did my son owe you a favor?”</p><p>Hades looks upward and hums in mock thought. “Hm. Well, I just, and correct me if I’m wrong here, but I’m<em> pretty</em> sure he owed me a favor because I, at one point, did <em>him</em> a favor.” He looks back at Zeus. “Quid pro quo,” he drawls. “Familiar with the concept?”</p><p>Hera holds out one hand to her husband to calm him down. “Regardless of you apparently doing… business with our children-“</p><p>“Not your child,” Apollo interrupts her.</p><p>Hades isn’t the only one who enjoys the way that particular reminder makes Hera’s fists clench. Hephaestus chuckles happily as he fiddles with some sort of machine while Hermes’ snickers are clear. Dionysus and Aphrodite hide their smiles behind a wine glass and a freckled hand respectively.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Hera grits out through a tense smile, “while we understand that Circe may have cursed him-“</p><p>“She did,” Hades, Apollo, and Artemis say at the same time.</p><p>“-that does not mean he should just kill her,” Hera continues as if they never interrupted.</p><p>Hades sighs and rubs at his temple with one hand. “Hayden will claim Circe’s soul for the Underworld,” he says flatly. “She was due to meet Thanatos<em> years</em> ago. My unjust confinement to the Underworld is the only reason she was not taken care of long ago.”</p><p>“The boy is not even twenty years old,” Zeus protests. “You can not honestly believe he is capable of making such decisions as to who should or should not be entering your kingdom?”</p><p>While Hades enjoys the unhappy twist to Zeus’ face when he mentions his kingdom, he definitely does not appreciate him questioning his son. Before he can say as much, however, another voice speaks up.</p><p>“<em>Why</em> are we even discussing this?” Poseidon asks. He frowns at Zeus, expression as dark as any of his seas during a storm. “The boy is acting well within his rights as the god of justice.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Hades agrees. “Who are any of you to question that right? Justice is Hayden’s domain, not anyone else’s.”</p><p>The two oldest brothers share a smirk when they see the way Zeus winces at the reminder of his lost domain.</p><p>“Hayden is not truly a god, though,” Athena points out calmly. Despite being Zeus’ favored child, she is willing to hear both sides of the argument before forming her own opinion (as always). Truly, she remains one of the coolest heads in the ‘family’.</p><p>Demeter huffs, crossing her arms as she glowers at Hades. “Even if he were, the boy holds horrible domains. Shadows and poisonous plants…”</p><p>Hades sends her a slow smirk. “Funny, Demeter. As I recall, my dear Persephone was very pleased with his control over poisonous plants.”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> call her that!” she snaps. “You stole my daughter away to your- your terrible Underworld! Forced her to stay there!”</p><p>“Newsflash, hippie,” he drawls, “she chose to marry me. She also chose to get away from <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Demeter nearly hisses. “Separating a child from her mother… how low can you get?”</p><p>Hades scoffs at the sheer hypocrisy of that statement before he glares at the curly-haired goddess. “I may have separated you from your child, but that was by her choice and you were still able to raise her. She grew up in a <em>safe</em> and <em>loving</em> environment.”</p><p>“Your son-“</p><p>“My son grew up on a <em>prison colony</em> with a barrier that prevented magic and limited his powers. My son grew up without even meeting his mother for seventeen years.<em> Your</em> daughter,” he reminds her.</p><p>Demeter closes her mouth, eyes wide as she sits back slightly in her throne. The reminder that her own daughter was undoubtedly hurt by that decision is the equivalent of a verbal sucker punch, just as Hades intended.</p><p>Still, he makes sure to land one more proverbial blow.</p><p>“A decision that you fully supported,” he says. He turns to Zeus and Hera with a dark glare. “Not that there was actually a vote,” he recalls. “As I remember, you two simply made the decision yourselves then informed the council.”</p><p>“It was for the best,” Zeus defends. “The boy was dangerous, and the creation of the Isle provided a perfect solution to keep him from causing trouble.”</p><p>“Not so true,” Ares chimes in. He smirks at the three of them, obviously happy just to stir the pot. “You wanted the boy on the Isle because you were still mad about the whole Hercules thing.”</p><p>“That is not true,” Hera protests. Her mouth drops open slightly when a general murmur goes up from most of the others as they agree with Ares.</p><p>“No, he’s right.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“We all hold grudges.”</p><p>“It’s completely true.”</p><p>“Well, the council has spoken,” Hades drawls. He looks directly at Hera. “Of course, I had thought you already took your revenge for my little... indiscretion with your <em>darling</em> Hercules.”</p><p>Curious eyes turn to the queen of Olympus as her face pales.</p><p>“I’m sure you remember the day Hayden was born. Hm, goddess of <em>childbirth</em>? Don’t you remember?” He watches in satisfaction as she flinches at his words.</p><p>“Yes,” she nearly whispers. “I remember.”</p><p>“As do I,” he tells her. His voice quiets as he thinks back to that day. “I can never forget.”</p><p>It should have been one of the happiest days of his immortal life and it was. It was right there beside the day he finally married his queen.</p><p>Still, much of that day continues to haunt him…</p><p>
  <em>Tears filled Persephone’s eyes as she gazed down at the little godling in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His skin was pale as bone with none of the redness associated with newborn humans. He had hair as black as the shadows, already thick and showing signs of curls like her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so small and so perfect and so… still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no squirming. There was no crying. There was no rise and fall of that delicate little chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persephone held her son closer to her breaking heart and prayed desperately to the Fates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hades watched them both with a clenched jaw and tight fists. His hair burned brighter as he cursed Hera’s name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For so long they had tried for a child and he knew it was Hera’s fault they failed every time. The goddess of childbirth could, like all gods, hold a grudge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hades understood that. He understood how she could still be angry about the whole situation with Hercules. This though…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was something he wouldn’t wish on his greatest enemy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The god ground his teeth until it felt they would break and tried desperately to ignore the pain squeezing around his heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence filled the room as both parents watched their son for any sign of life. Persephone brought one gentle finger to brush his soft cheek as a tear rolled down her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please,” she whispered. Her voice broke on the word. “Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was another moment of pure silence before it was broken by a quiet, displeased sound they were tempted to call a growl. With baited breaths they watched their son open his eyes, a familiar golden color set in an equally familiar glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tears fell from Persephone’s eyes in pure joy as Hades relaxed, shoulders slumping in relief while the vice around his heart loosened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fates, kid,” Hades sighed, breath shakier than he would ever admit. He sat on the edge of the bed, right beside his wife, and looked down at their son. “You’re already trying to give me a heart attack, and I’m a god!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got a fierce scowl and glare for his troubles along with another one of those angry growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persephone giggled slightly. “Look at that. He is definitely his father’s son.” She looked up at her husband, eyes still wet even as she smiled. “He has your temper,” she teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hades smiled proudly. “That’s my boy!” He reached out and his smile only grew when a tiny hand latched tightly to his finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hayden Chrysanthos Athanasius,” Persephone whispered. It was the name they’d planned on for a son but, oh, did that last name mean so much more now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A strong name for a strong soul. They just knew he’d do great things, that he’d make them proud…</em>
</p><p>Hades comes back to the present when a familiar form speaks up from her usual place beside the hearth. He ignores the questioning looks he receives along with those sent to the now silent Hera.</p><p>“That is enough,” Hestia tells them. She doesn’t raise her voice because she doesn’t have to. “Hayden will handle the situation with Circe as he sees fit.”</p><p>“But, Hestia-“</p><p>She frowns at Zeus when he tries to protest. “You must stop questioning those who are only acting within their rights and powers,” she scolds gently.</p><p>Zeus tries to protest once again. “The Ancient Laws-“</p><p>“-forbid direct interference with the mortal world,” Hestia finishes smoothly. “Hayden, however, is mortal only through his own choice. Truly, he is as much a god as any of us.”</p><p>Hades sits up a little straighter in his throne, shoulders back and head held high.</p><p>That’s my boy, he thinks proudly.</p><p>“Not to mention,” she adds, “questioning the god of <em>healing </em>for doing just that.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>, Aunt Hestia,” Apollo calls. He grins when she gives him a playful wink.</p><p>“That does make the most logical sense,” Athena agrees with a respectful nod to Hestia.</p><p>“That it does,” Hades drawls, unable to resist the urge to send his oaf of a brother a victorious smirk. “Hayden is simply acting as he sees fit to bring justice,” he concludes. “In this particular case that just happens to make him judge, jury, <em>and</em> executioner.”</p><p>Poseidon raises his eyebrows as he leans toward Hades’ throne. “And just how does he feel about that?”</p><p>“Honestly? I think he enjoys it.”</p><p>“Well, good for him.” Dionysus gives a nonchalant shrug, gesturing with his wine glass as he speaks. “I like the kid,” he tells them with a chuckle. “I rather enjoy the chaos he causes just by being honest about things.”</p><p>“I like him too,” Aphrodite chimes in. “I mean, Hayden and Harry are just…” She presses one hand to her chest with a dreamy sigh. “Such a beautiful couple,” she murmurs, blinking back happy tears as they form in her (currently) brown eyes.</p><p>“He seems cool,” Apollo chirps. “Not that I actually got to meet him or anything, but I’d like to.”</p><p>Artemis nods in agreement. “He does seem decent for a man.”</p><p>“I like pirates,” Hermes tells them with a wicked grin. “Wonderful little thieves.”</p><p>Hades immediately focuses on that statement, distracted from his pride at the fact that Hayden has apparently gained the favor of the majority of the Olympian council. “What do pirates have to do with anything?” he asks sharply.</p><p>Poseidon laughs. “Oh, come on, Hades. That boy of yours spends so much time with pirates he might as well be one himself.”</p><p>“One in particular,” Aphrodite giggles.</p><p>Hades sighs in defeat. “I know,” he mutters. Damn that Hook boy. (He doesn’t like him. He <em>doesn’t</em>.)</p><p>“Are we done here?” Hephaestus interrupts. “I was in the middle of a project and I’d like to get back to my forge.”</p><p>“I… suppose we are,” Zeus begrudgingly admits. He glances at his wife who nods slightly then meets the expectant look of his oldest sister. “The boy- <em>Hayden</em> will be left to handle the Circe situation as he deems necessary." </p><p>“Wonderful,” Hestia chirps, smiling proudly at her family before she returns happily to tending the hearth.</p><p>“Glad you’ve seen sense,” Hades snarks. He stands from his throne and, as the shadows darken around him, looks right at Zeus. His voice drops, ice cold even as the flames in his hair seem to grow hotter.</p><p>“Know this, Zeus. If you or your wife come near my son, if you even <em>think</em> about touching him, there will be Hell to pay,” he promises. “Got it, <em>little </em>brother?”</p><p>He doesn’t wait for a reply, content to see them both swallow hard as he disappears in a swirl of dark smoke and shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys. Guys. The Olympians are so difficult and kept wanting to argue and, well, honestly, I'm not that surprised given who we're talking about. Needless to say, that's why this chapter ended up being so long.<br/>On the plus side, now it's clear that Hayden actually holds the majority of the council's favor or, at least, indifference.<br/>How do we feel about the way Hayden was born? It just came to me how fitting it would be for him to literally be born in death. I wasn't sure how to work it in, but then I remembered that Hera is goddess of childbirth and I was like: Yeah. The bitch would.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. Athanasius means 'immortal death'. That's what Persephone meant by the name meaning even more now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they make it back to the dorm room, Mal starts to plan.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she says, subconsciously playing with the engagement ring on her hand. “I think our first move should be finding Ben.”</p>
<p>“What a surprise,” Uma drawls with an eyeroll that moves her entire head.</p>
<p>“We need all the help we can get,” Mal says through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Uma nods, carelessly checking her nails. “Mm-hm,” she hums. “I’m <em>sure</em> that’s the only reason why.”</p>
<p>Mal huffs in frustration. “Would you just-“</p>
<p>“Okay,” Evie interrupts. She holds out one hand toward each of them and levels them both with a scolding look. “We need to focus on the plan, not on arguing with each other.”</p>
<p>“I thought the plan right now was to find Ben?” Gil chimes in. “And that Hayden will handle Circe?”</p>
<p>“Simple ‘nough,” Harry agrees, ignoring the way half of the room still frowns slightly at the mention of Circe’s impending fate.</p>
<p>Carlos sighs and runs one hand through his hair. “Why is it always us?” he asks tiredly. “Why? There are<em> so</em> many other people in Auradon, and yet…”</p>
<p>Jay laughs a little as he claps one hand on his shoulder. “Come on, man. It’s not that bad. Besides, the odds of this kinda thing happening a<em> fourth</em> time are basically nothing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t jinx it, Jay!” Mal tells him.</p>
<p>“Actually, he’s probably not wrong,” Hayden says thoughtfully. He sees everybody’s questioning looks and elaborates. “Three is a sacred number for a reason.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Uma agrees with a thoughtful hum.</p>
<p>“Right…” Jay says slowly. “That’s exactly what I was thinking about.” He shoves lightly at Carlos’ shoulder when he snorts in disbelief.</p>
<p>Evie nods. “They’re right. That means when this whole situation is over, we can focus on the important things. I mean, we’ve all got one more year of school left after all,” she says, cheery as ever at the idea of learning and school.</p>
<p>Hayden bites lightly at his bottom lip as he exchanges a look with Harry. The others watch in confusion as the two of them apparently have an entire conversation without saying a word.</p>
<p>Finally, Harry sighs. “Jus’ tell ‘em, love.”</p>
<p>Hayden sighs back before he turns to face the others. “We don’t have another year,” he says simply.</p>
<p>“What- what do you mean?” Carlos asks in confusion. “I know you guys are technically the oldest of us but that’s only by months, not years or anything.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “We’re not going back, Carlos. This last year was really our <em>last</em>,” he explains.</p>
<p>“You can do that?” Uma asks, clearly intrigued. “I thought Auradon had a thing about making people finish school.”</p>
<p>“They do,” Mal confirms. She gives Hayden and Harry both a pointed look. “You have to finish school.”</p>
<p>Harry holds up one hand. “No’ if yer eighteen,” he tells her with a point. He gestures first at Hayden then himself. “Which we are as of las’ October an’ November.”</p>
<p>Hayden nods. “We’re adults,” he reminds them. “Auradon Prep can’t <em>make</em> us graduate.”</p>
<p>“So, you guys just… aren’t coming back next year?” Gil asks. Somehow, he finds himself completely unsurprised.</p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>“We’re not.”</p>
<p>Jay gives them a considering look as the realization hits him. “How long have you two been planning this?” he asks, tugging idly on the end of his ponytail.</p>
<p>Hayden and Harry trade another long look.</p>
<p>“Technically, only about a month after the Isle was opened,” Hayden tells them. “Realistically, we’d made our future plans even before Ben’s first proclamation.”</p>
<p>Harry nods. “Aye. An’ yeh see, our plans don’ have a need fer Bore-adon’s fancy lil diplomas.”</p>
<p>“A plan?” Evie says incredulously. “A<em> plan</em>? What kind of plan could possibly mean not finishing school?”</p>
<p>Hayden sighs. “Evie… look, I get that school is important to you. I get that fitting into Auradon and all their little standards is important to you.” He gives her a perfect deadpan. “It’s not to me.”</p>
<p>Uma studies the godling and the way Harry nods along in complete agreement. “You two are leaving,” she says simply. “Probably getting your own ship?”</p>
<p>Harry nods again when she looks at him. “Aye. We are.”</p>
<p>Captain and first mate share a long look before she gives him a small smile and nods in acceptance. She gets it and, in all honesty, has been expecting this for some time.</p>
<p>“Where- where will you even go?” Carlos stammers out.</p>
<p>Harry grins. “Wherever we wan’. Tha’s the beauty of it.” He spreads both arms out to his sides. “The world is ours to explore an’ explore it we shall.”</p>
<p>“We can go anywhere,” Hayden adds. “We’ll go everywhere.”</p>
<p>Harry drops his arms as he steps closer to his godling. “Greece?” he offers.</p>
<p>Hayden smiles back. “Scotland?”</p>
<p>“An’ ev’rywhere in b’tween.”</p>
<p>They both pointedly ignore the small ‘aww’ they hear from Evie.</p>
<p>Mal stares at Hayden, eyes wide and hands clenched. “So, you’re really just- just leaving?” she asks quietly. “That’s it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, eyes locked with hers and voice just as quiet. “We’ll gather supplies and get our ship and then… we’re gone.”</p>
<p>“How?” Gil chimes in. He shrugs innocently when they all turn to look at him. “I mean, it takes money to do something like that.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees with a point. “So, it does. Luck’ly, we’ve already figured tha’ par’ as well.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Jay sighs.</p>
<p>Uma perks up and gives a sharp snap. “The Crimson Cutlass!” she exclaims. At (almost) everybody’s confused looks, she elaborates. “Hook asked if you were there for business. He said he didn’t think they were do for another supply.”</p>
<p>“He did,” Hayden agrees calmly. He smirks slightly, sure that Uma’s put at least most of the pieces together.</p>
<p>She cackles. “Ooh, if you two have done what I’m thinking then I am<em> impressed</em>.”</p>
<p>“We migh’ have,” Harry says with a too-wide grin.</p>
<p>Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all exchange mildly worried looks while Gil just tilts his head a little.</p>
<p>“No way,” he mutters, a grin of his own starting to form.</p>
<p>“What have you two done?” Carlos asks quietly.</p>
<p>Hayden and Harry share a look before they both wordlessly move to stand in front of the closet. Instantly, the trepidation the other four are feeling grows.</p>
<p>The closets in Auradon Prep rooms are huge walk-in things. There’s no telling what they could have stashed in there.</p>
<p>Harry looks at them with a smirk while Hayden unceremoniously throws the door open. There’s a stunned silence as their audience tries to comprehend what they’re seeing.</p>
<p>There are no clothes in sight. Instead, the large closet space is taken up by a device that consists of a couple of hot plates and large metal pots. They can see various jugs and bottles, some filled and some empty, stored in crates. The closet’s shelves are stocked with what seems to be molasses, yeast, spices, and even a container labeled ‘sugarcane’. Gallons of water sit against the back wall.</p>
<p>“What…?” Mal trails off, unable to even form a proper sentence.</p>
<p>“You’ve been making rum in your closet?” Evie asks incredulously.</p>
<p>Hayden nods calmly while Harry gives them that slightly mad grin. “Where did yeh think it comes from?” he asks.</p>
<p>“We’ve been working with what we can,” Hayden explains. “It took a little while to gather all the supplies but then it was just a matter of working out our recipe.”</p>
<p>“We’ve jus’ ‘bout got it perfec’,” Harry claims proudly. “Mind yeh, could do wit’ some agin’ an’ maybe a nice barrel,” he adds thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Hayden shrugs. “We took Captain Hook’s recipe and edited it a bit to fit our setup.”</p>
<p>There’s a long moment where they all just look at each other before Uma breaks it. “I am weirdly proud right now,” she declares.</p>
<p>“So, it’s good then?” Gil asks curiously.</p>
<p>Harry gives him an offended look. “Course it is,” he tells him. “Yeh think we’d sell sub-par rum?”</p>
<p>Gil holds both hands up in surrender. “No offence.”</p>
<p>“Sell it?” Mal repeats. Obviously, that’s why they’re making it but still, to hear what they’ve been up to for at least the last year…</p>
<p>She gazes sadly at Hayden. She really doesn’t know her friend anymore and can’t help but wonder when that distance grew so much.</p>
<p>“That explains the crates of it in your kitchen,” Carlos mutters.</p>
<p>“You can’t sell rum. You don’t have a liquor license!” Evie points out, clearly stressed.</p>
<p>“We know,” Hayden says calmly. “That’s why we’ve only been selling on the Isle. They don’t care.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Harry agrees. “Once we have one, we’ll star’ sellin’ here in Bore-adon.”</p>
<p>Jay gives them a look. “You’ve <em>only </em>been selling on the Isle?” he asks doubtfully.</p>
<p>“Well, mostly,” Hayden admits. “Queen Merida and her people bought some. King Eugene too,” he adds.</p>
<p>Harry nods. “We make fairly constan’ deliv’ries to the Snuggly Ducklin’.”</p>
<p>Jay blinks a bit, not entirely sure he just heard what he thinks he did. “The what?”</p>
<p>“It’s a pub in Corona,” Hayden explains. “Frequented by some old friends of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel apparently.”</p>
<p>Mal just sighs. “And I thought you planning murder might be the most shocking thing today,” she mutters.</p>
<p>“It’s not murder,” Hayden says. “Not really.”</p>
<p>Jay raises his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah? What is it then?”</p>
<p>Hayden smirks. “Execution,” he says simply.</p>
<p>“<em>Whatever</em> you wanna call it,” Mal stresses, one hand held up. She takes a deep breath. “Now, I think we should just come back to… <em>this</em> later. Right now, we need to focus on finding Ben so we can handle Audrey and Circe.”</p>
<p>“You said he was heading back to his office, right?” Uma checks and Mal nods. “Right. I guess that’s our best bet then.”</p>
<p>“We should cut through the woods,” Hayden tells them. “After all, if she did turn him into a miniature beastie then he’s most likely made his way there.”</p>
<p>Evie crosses her arms and gives him a pointed look when she sees the smirk on his face. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she asks flatly.</p>
<p>Hayden doesn’t answer. He just turns on his heels and starts for the door. “Come on,” he calls over his shoulder, grabbing Harry’s hand as he goes. “The sooner we find Ben, the sooner we can put a stop to all of this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, now we know what business Hayden and Harry have been conducting on the Isle. Plus, they're officially heading off to start fixing everything. <br/>I can't wait for Hayden's confrontation with Circe but other things have to happen first. That growing distance between Hayden and the other four? Yeah. That's gonna have to be talked about sometime within the next couple of chapters.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t actually cut through the woods. At least, not yet. They take the direct route to the palace and Ben’s office. If he started there like they suspect than it should be easy enough to trace whatever path he took, beast or not.</p>
<p>“So, exactly what kind of beast are we looking for?” Jay asks as they make their way up the main pathway.</p>
<p>“Dad always described him as big and hairy,” Gil remembers. “More animal than man. He said he had horns and huge teeth, sharp as a sword.”</p>
<p>Carlos swallows hard. “So, he should be easy enough to spot. Great,” he adds flatly.</p>
<p>“You guys are still just assuming that’s what Audrey turned Ben into,” Evie points out. “I mean, he could be anything really.”</p>
<p>“Here’s hopin’ tha’s wha’ the lass chose,” Harry says with a scoff. “At leas’ then she’d have done somethin’ righ’.”</p>
<p>Mal shoots him an incredulous look. “How would that in any way be <em>right</em>?” she demands.</p>
<p>“I can ‘ppreciate the irony,” he says simply.</p>
<p>Hayden nods. “Anything else would just be disappointing,” he agrees. “If Audrey wants to play the villain then the least she can do is be a half-decent one.”</p>
<p>There’s a murmur of agreement from everyone else while Mal just looks at them all in disbelief. She doesn’t actually get a chance to say anything else about it, however, as they enter the palace itself.</p>
<p>The girls end up in the front with Mal and Uma arguing again while Evie tries to play mediator. The rest of them trail behind, either unwilling to get involved in their little powerplay or, more likely, just uninterested in it.</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do when we find Ben anyway?” Gil asks, head turning every which direction as he tries to take in all of the fancy decorations that fill the building. “I mean, he’s probably gonna be all, you know, <em>beastly</em>.”</p>
<p>Jay shrugs. “Mal can just kiss him,” he says casually. “That always cures the curse.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks at him with raised eyebrows. “And if she can’t get close enough to safely kiss him?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Jay looks around like he expects an answer to jump out at him. He perks up when his eyes land on Hayden who is busy trying to keep Harry from getting distracted by all of the potential loot in the palace. “Hayden can handle it,” he decides.</p>
<p>Hayden grabs Harry’s hand to keep him from stealing a gold picture frame off the wall and turns to the rest of them with an expectant look. “Hayden can do what now?” he asks.</p>
<p>“You can handle Ben if he’s really a beast.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you deal with your dad’s dog,” Jay points out. “Cerberus, right?”</p>
<p>Hayden scoffs. “Cerberus is trained,” he tells him. “He knows how to listen and obey commands. He is not some wild animal.”</p>
<p>He seems nearly offended by the insinuation.</p>
<p>Harry nods. “Aye. Yeh do have him trained,” he agrees, paying no mind to the looks he gets from the other three.</p>
<p>“Harry, are you saying you’ve actually… met Cerberus?” Gil asks slowly. He probably shouldn’t be surprised but somehow the idea of a normal human just <em>visiting</em> the Underworld is something he’s never really thought of.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says casually. “Ol’ boy is jus’ a big puppy,” he adds.</p>
<p>Hayden gives him a look. “He is a fierce guardian of the Underworld.”</p>
<p>“Who likes to play fetch,” Harry deadpans.</p>
<p>Jay and Carlos look at each other, both remembering the massive dog with hellfire for eyes (all six of them) that they saw on their little trip to the Underworld.</p>
<p>“Do you throw one toy or three for him?” Gil asks curiously before his brow furrows and he tilts his head in thought. “Er, them. Him?”</p>
<p>“Either works,” Hayden tells him with an amused look. “If you just throw one then fetch turns into tug of war. Two games in one,” he adds with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Wait, so, is it them or him?” Carlos asks. “Is Cerberus one dog or…?”</p>
<p>Hayden shakes his head. “Cerberus is technically one creature, but each head can think and behave separately.”</p>
<p>“So, do you have a way of addressing each one or do you just call all three Cerberus?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “They each have their own name if we need to be specific.”</p>
<p>“What are their names?” Jay asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Αριστερά, Μέσης, and σωστά.”</p>
<p>They blink a bit at the Greek and the way it flows so easily from Hayden’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jay says slowly. “And that means…?”</p>
<p>Hayden smirks. “Left, Middle, and Right,” he tells them simply.</p>
<p>There are a few seconds of silence as Jay, Carlos, and Gil give him a blank stare.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding,” Carlos says flatly.</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>Gil tilts his head in thought. “Is that your right or his, er, theirs?”</p>
<p>“Cerberus’ right,” Hayden clarifies.</p>
<p>Harry snorts and shakes his head, dragging his eyes away from a silver and bejeweled vase. “Ev’ryone of ‘em is a big puppy,” he repeats only to grin and lift his and Hayden’s linked hands when the godling gives him a look. “A puppy tha’ can kill a man wit’out hardly tryin’,” he adds, pressing a quick kiss to one of Hayden’s rings.</p>
<p>Hayden just gives an unimpressed hum, a smirk tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Boys!”</p>
<p>They all turn at the sudden shout to see Evie with her hands planted on her hips as she levels them with a disapproving look.</p>
<p>“Is this really a helpful conversation right now?” she demands.</p>
<p>“What?” Jay asks defensively. “Are you saying Mal and Uma’s little argument<em> is</em>?”</p>
<p>At that, Evie rolls her eyes with a frustrated sigh. “No,” she says firmly. “It’s not.” She turns and gives both girls a pointed glare. “And yet, for some reason, they’re<em> still</em> arguing.”</p>
<p>“That’s because she keeps-“</p>
<p>“Hold up,” Uma suddenly says, one hand held up to cut Mal off as she comes to a stop. She gestures at the wall. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>There are several long scratches etched into the wall, destroying both the structure itself and a painting. They don’t look like they came from any regular animal. Really, they can only be from one thing, one person.</p>
<p>Hayden smirks as he eyes the damage. “Those look a little <em>beastly</em> to anyone else?” he drawls.</p>
<p>“Not helping, Hayden,” Mal snaps. She runs worried eyes over the scratches. “Come on. We need to find Ben <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>They keep on the same path, Mal now calling Ben’s name in increasing desperation, and eventually come to a set of ornate double doors. Mal pushes them open and they see that they’re now in what seems almost like a small museum.</p>
<p>Suits of armor (knights) line the walls, each in front of its own little alcove. Shields hang between each one and both the ceiling and the windows are made of colorful stained glass.</p>
<p>As the others walk forward with Mal still calling for Ben, Harry whistles lowly and runs his fingers down the edge of one of the knight’s swords.</p>
<p>“Hm,” he mutters with a disappointed frown. “Dull.”</p>
<p>Hayden snorts. “Of course, they are,” he mutters back. “Did you actually expect the Auradonians to keep<em> dangerous </em>weapons out in the open?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs in agreement. “True. Still, it’s jus’ disgraceful.”</p>
<p>Their attention is caught when Mal lets out a sudden groan.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” she asks, looking helplessly around the room.</p>
<p>Uma studies her for a second with a tilted head. “You’re real worked up about this, aren’t you?” she asks rhetorically. “Tell me: do you lose sleep <em>every </em>time your boy gets out of your sights?”</p>
<p>Mal gives her a light glare. “No,” she grits out. “I don’t.” She smirks. “Dragons don’t really lose sleep.”</p>
<p>Uma scoffs and shakes her head. “Don’t go getting all high and mighty,” she tells her. “You ain’t transformed even once.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and I suppose you have?” Mal demands.</p>
<p>“I spend a lot of time swimming,” she says with a shrug and a smirk of her own. “You don’t know what I get up to.”</p>
<p>Hayden, Harry, and Gil all exchange knowing looks. They know for a fact that Uma has managed her own transformation before. Her tentacles are just as bright as her hair.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Evie says, stepping between the two girls. “Why don’t we <em>not</em> do this right now?” she adds even as she gives Uma a curious look.</p>
<p>“We’re just… celebrating our differences,” Uma tells her. She looks right at Mal. “Like how some of us can embrace our true nature and some can’t.”</p>
<p>Hayden smirks at the tension between the two of them. “Meow,” he mutters, just loud enough they can all hear him.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Hayden,” Mal snaps over her shoulder. She pauses right after, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu as she remembers their first day in Auradon.</p>
<p>Before anyone can say anything else or make any suggestion for where they should look next, a suit of armor suddenly moves. All of them tense. The pirates’ hands move to their swords while blue sparks start to dance around one of Hayden’s hands, the other held out to his side like he’s reaching for something.</p>
<p>They all notice the pink smoke billowing from the knight’s helmet. Predictably, Audrey’s voice starts to echo from within.</p>
<p>“You like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or, <em>knights</em>?”</p>
<p>Audrey gives a loud and shrill cackle as every suit of armor in the room suddenly comes to life.</p>
<p>A glance at the room’s doors shows them blocked by the armor. Quickly, they all grab a weapon. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay each grab one of the swords put on display, each just as dull as the suits’. Uma, Harry, and Gil draw their own swords; they’re all properly sharpened.</p>
<p>A cloud of dark shadows starts to form around Hayden’s outstretched hand. As they dissipate, a pure black xiphos can be seen in his hand. A rose decorates the pommel while a skeletal hand extends down the length of the blade as if reaching for anyone it touches.</p>
<p>Music starts from nowhere as they all move to put their backs to each other, eyes on the knights. Hayden rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I swear to the Fates themselves,” he says, “if any one of you starts to sing, I’ll stab <em>you</em> instead.”</p>
<p>“I wish I thought he was kidding,” Carlos mutters.</p>
<p>“He’s not,” everyone else says in unison.</p>
<p>The first knight moves to attack, and the room quickly becomes a flurry of movement and battle. Hayden finds himself fighting alongside Harry who, he notices, has that familiar slightly crazy smile and is clearly enjoying the action.</p>
<p>“Yeh alrigh’, love?” he calls over his shoulder, not actually all that concerned as he knows Hayden can take care of himself.</p>
<p>“Most fun I’ve had in this place in a long time,” he calls back, sword slicing cleanly through the chest plate of a knight.</p>
<p>Killing blows, he’s noticed, seem to do just that. The suit of armor falls to the ground and doesn’t move again.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that means only half of their weapons are actually doing much damage. The swords grabbed from the room’s displays are too dull to truly incapacitate the knights despite the efforts of their wielders.</p>
<p>Still, by working together (for once) they manage to bring down all but one of Audrey’s little knights. Hayden takes care of the last one, sword easily removing its helmet in what would, on any actual person, be a decapitating blow.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he says. He holds his sword out to the side, and it disappears in a cloud of shadows. “Back to finding the miniature Beastie.”</p>
<p>The others exchange looks before Carlos gestures at his now empty hand. “Where- where did that just go?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hayden tells him with a dismissive wave.</p>
<p>“Right…” Mal says slowly. “Okay. So, we’re obviously short on time because Audrey clearly knows where we are.”</p>
<p>Uma sighs and crosses her arms. “Where does this cheerleader bunk down?” she asks. “Even if she’s not there, we might find some sorta clue.”</p>
<p>“She’s still in the dorms,” Evie remembers. “She’s got summer school.”</p>
<p>“Summer school?” Harry repeats with an incredulous laugh. He looks at Hayden. “Good thin’ we’re done wit’ <em>all</em> tha’ nonsense. Aye?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Hayden agrees with a nod. He ignores the frowns he sees at the reminder of his and Harry’s plans.</p>
<p>Mal closes her eyes for a second in thought. “Okay. Boys, I need all of you to go find Ben. Check the forest. Me and the girls will go to Audrey’s dorm and see what we can find.”</p>
<p>Uma raises her eyebrows. “You don’t give me orders,” she tells her. “Or my crew.”</p>
<p>“Would you just-“ Mal cuts herself off with a frustrated sigh, both hands pressed to her temples.</p>
<p>Hayden smirks and looks at Uma. “You mind going with Mal and Evie to Audrey’s dorm?” he asks simply. “Me and the boys can try to find Ben since it’ll probably take some force to deal with him.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Uma agrees with a shrug. She looks right at Mal with a smirk of her own. “I don’t mind at all.”</p>
<p>Hayden cackles at Mal’s annoyed look before he turns on his heels and leads the way out of the room.</p>
<p>“Meet at my house in two hours!” Evie calls.</p>
<p>He just waves a hand over his shoulder, already planning how to deal with a (presumably) beast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. This chapter did not want to be written. Thankfully, now it is and I can keep working on the rest of the story.<br/>Once again, I really enjoyed Hayden putting a full stop to a song. The way I imagine it, the fight happened to an instrumental of 'Night Falls' because Hayden wouldn't let them sing. Also, no weird little dance spell to end the fight because... no. Just no.<br/>They're gonna find Ben in the next chapter and I'm really looking forward to how they'll handle that. Hint: it'll take more than just a water gun to the face.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later finds the guys wandering through the forest and doing their best to find any possible signs of a cursed used-to-be king. It’s a task that is, apparently, more difficult than first anticipated.</p>
<p>Carlos groans in frustration. “He’s an enchanted beast,” he points out. “<em>Why</em> is he not easier to find?”</p>
<p>Hayden shrugs. “Probably one of two reasons.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>Harry, easily picking up his godling’s train of thought, answers first. “Firs’ would be tha’ he’s freaked ‘bout his lil change an’ is hidin’ somewhere.”</p>
<p>“And the second reason?” Jay asks, both eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>Hayden sends them a sharp smile. “Second would be that he’s hunting<em> us</em> just like we’re hunting him,” he drawls.</p>
<p>There’s a sudden silence as Carlos, Jay, and Gil abruptly stop walking. Hayden and Harry just share an amused look and keep going. Clearly, the other three hadn’t considered that possibility.</p>
<p>After a second, Gil just shrugs and starts walking again, motioning for Jay and Carlos to follow. “Not much we can do for it,” he points out.</p>
<p>Carlos groans. “I hate that that’s true,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“We all do,” Jay agrees.</p>
<p>Hayden ignores their little side conversation as it transitions into something he couldn’t possibly care any less about. Instead, he focuses on scanning the forest around them for any signs of the little beastie and/or magic.</p>
<p>After all, it’s been far too long since he’s actually seen Circe. The sorceress wants him dead and his power for herself. He’s sure she’ll show up any minute now.</p>
<p>A light tug on his hand redirects Hayden’s attention. He easily comes to a stop and turns to his pirate. “What is it, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry opens his mouth only to pause and turn to look after the others. Satisfied that they’re still wrapped up in their own conversation and paying the two of them no mind, he turns back to Hayden. “I need to talk to yeh ‘bout tha’ crown,” he says quietly.</p>
<p>Hayden gives him a look. “What about it?” he asks. He makes sure to keep his own voice down, realizing that Harry doesn’t want anyone else to hear them.</p>
<p>“I was jus’ thinkin’ how it don’ do anythin’ but sit in tha’ museum.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“An’ it’s no’ gettin’ much use doin’ tha’.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Hayden agrees.</p>
<p>“So…” Harry draws out the word, looking at him hopefully.</p>
<p>There’s a long moment of silence before Hayden speaks.</p>
<p>“Do you want the crown?”</p>
<p>“Aye. I do.”</p>
<p> “Then you’ll get it,” he says simply.</p>
<p>“Jus’ like tha’?” Harry asks, one eyebrow cocked. “I won’ have to convince yeh none?”</p>
<p>“If you want it then you’ll get it,” Hayden says seriously. “All you have to do is ask, Harry. I’ll give you anything I can and find a way for the things I can’t.”</p>
<p>“An’ I’d do the same,” Harry immediately promises.</p>
<p>Hayden smiles and leans in to give him a soft kiss. “I know,” he says when they pull away.</p>
<p>Harry chuckles as a thought occurs to him, shaking his head. “We are a dang’rous com’nation,” he decides. He sounds distinctly proud of it. “Takin’ the Queen’s Crown an’ all.”</p>
<p>Hayden shrugs. “My father is the god of riches and you come from a long line of pirates. Why should anyone expect any less of us?”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>They both turn at the sudden shout only to find the other three have stopped and are looking back at them expectantly.</p>
<p>“You two wanna stop flirting and help us find Ben?” Jay asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>Harry shrugs. “No’ partic’larly.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Gil says quietly, eyes fixed on something in the distance.</p>
<p>“<em>Thank</em> yeh, Gil!” Harry exclaims. “Tha’ is the kinda suppor’ I wanna see,” he goes on, grinning at Hayden when he just shakes his head at him.</p>
<p>Gil shakes his own head and points in the direction he’s still staring. “That’s not what I meant. <em>He</em> found us.”</p>
<p>As if only waiting for the cue, a deep growl sounds from far too close for comfort.</p>
<p>Crouched maybe twenty feet away is an almost lion-like creature, undoubtedly the beast they’ve been looking for. It’s Ben for sure; the glaringly blue and yellow clothes confirm that. There’s no sign of the horns Gil’s dad mentioned, but the teeth sharp as swords are obvious as he snarls in their direction.</p>
<p>Hayden gives a tired sigh. “He’s looking at me, isn’t he?” he asks flatly.</p>
<p>“Seems to be,” Jay says conversationally. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>He just sighs again. “And, let me guess, if I turn around right now, I’ll probably see…” Hayden trails off as he does just that and sees the expected sorceress leaning against a tree with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Such a clever boy,” Circe coos mockingly.</p>
<p>Hayden cocks a judgmental eyebrow. “Such a cliché sorceress,” he drawls.</p>
<p>Her smirk falls as she pushes off the tree with a glare. She points one long nail in his direction. “I’ll enjoy watching my little pet tear you to pieces, boy.”</p>
<p>“Your pet?” Hayden repeats. He glances at Harry and has to fight back a grin when the perfect plan comes to him. “I don’t know about that. I mean, he’s not really <em>yours</em>, is he?”</p>
<p>Red sparks start to dance around Circe’s hands. “What are you talking about?” she snaps.</p>
<p>Hayden shrugs. “I mean, Audrey’s the one that stole the crown and scepter. She cast the sleeping curse. She transformed Ben. Hell, she’s the one <em>wearing</em> the crown.” He gives her a pointed look. “You really don’t seem to be in charge of anything.”</p>
<p>Circe’s teeth grind at a nearly audible level as red mist starts to swirl around her clenched fists. “The girl is nothing but a puppet,” she hisses. “You know <em>nothing</em> of true power, boy.”</p>
<p>Hayden gives her a truly chilling smile. “Oh, little witch…” he drawls. “You haven’t seen true power. Not yet.”</p>
<p>He twitches his hands, just slightly and unnoticeable to anyone else. Vines of poison ivy sprout around Circe. Silently, the vines begin to creep across the ground, growing longer and making their way up her legs.</p>
<p>Circe’s white and gold dress is floor length with a slit on either side to allow easy movement. Quickly, the plants wrap around her legs and easily touch bare skin. Hayden has made sure that it’s a particularly potent strain of ivy. Already the poisonous oils will have spread across her skin.</p>
<p>“I am no mere witch!” Circe snarls. The magic surrounding her hands grows brighter as she slices through the winding plants; unfortunately for her, they grow back just as quickly as she can cut them down.</p>
<p>“Ooh, tha’s handy,” Harry says, watching in amusement as she tries and fails to free herself.</p>
<p>Hayden shrugs. “Poisonous plants,” he says simply. “Everyone always seems to forget that one.”</p>
<p>“Well, to be fair, it’s usually overpowered by the whole souls and shadows thing,” Jay points out.</p>
<p>“Guys!” Carlos says tensely. “Can we please focus on the growling beast that is still watching us?”</p>
<p>“Actually, he’s watching Hayden,” Gil corrects.</p>
<p>Circe, momentarily giving up on her fight with the ivy, lets out a piercing cackle. “Indeed, it is,” she tells them with a grin. She looks right at Hayden. “I’ll enjoy watching it rend you limb from limb so I can take <em>everything</em> for myself.”</p>
<p>Hayden doesn’t get a chance to respond as Ben chooses that moment to leap forward with a snarl. They all move back, putting distance between themselves and the beast while still keeping all eyes on his form.</p>
<p>Ben hardly seems to even notice there are other people around. His focus remains on Hayden. There’s not a bit of familiarity in his eyes as he begins to circle the godling; Hayden matches him step for step, golden eyes fixed on the current threat.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Carlos asks as he watches the two of them.</p>
<p>“Oh, I gotta couple ideas,” Harry says. He pulls his dagger from the sheath on his thigh, plan clear.</p>
<p>“We can’t actually hurt him,” Jay says sharply. “That’s still Ben. Remember?”</p>
<p>Another cackle comes from Circe’s direction. “Quite the predicament, isn’t it?” she asks mockingly. With Hayden no longer focused on her, she takes the opportunity to burn through the plants still around her legs. “What <em>will </em>you do?” she continues.</p>
<p>They all ignore the sorceress for the moment.</p>
<p>“We’d better think of something quick,” Gil tells them. He keeps his eyes on Ben and notices the way his form starts to tense. “Before-“</p>
<p>He cuts off as Ben suddenly lunges for the godling. Thankfully, Hayden is ready for it. He dodges a swipe from razor sharp claws and manages to grab Ben’s arm, easily throwing the beast to the ground.</p>
<p>“-he does that,” Gil finishes, instinctively reaching for his sword. He doesn’t draw it, all too aware that A: that’s still Ben and B: there’s no way to get a clear shot with the two of them rolling around like they are.</p>
<p>“We have to do <em>something</em>,” Carlos says. He winces when Ben snaps at Hayden, sharp teeth coming dangerously close to taking a chunk out of his leg.</p>
<p>Hayden, on his part, doesn’t even seem fazed. “No biting,” he calls, grinning wide as he hooks his foot around Ben’s ankle and manages to knock him to the ground.</p>
<p>Harry, who has been watching the fight in an odd mixture of concern and pride (because that’s <em>his</em> godling holding his own against an enchanted beast), perks up. “Wha’ ‘bout tha’ lake?” he says quickly. “It’s enchan’ed, innit?”</p>
<p>Jay turns to Carlos. “Will that work?” he asks.</p>
<p>The freckled boy thinks for a second before he slowly starts to nod. “Yeah. Yeah. It’s supposed to wash off any enchantments. I mean, that’s what canceled Mal’s love spell on Ben. Remember?”</p>
<p>Gil reaches up and anxiously readjusts his bandana with one hand, the other still hovering around the hilt of his sword. “Okay. That’s great and all, but how are we supposed to get him there?”</p>
<p>They all flinch slightly when they hear a loud thud and turn to see that Ben has managed to slam Hayden into a nearby boulder. Hayden easily shakes off what would have seriously injured any normal person and lands a solid kick to Ben’s chest that knocks the beast back several feet.</p>
<p>“Hayden!” Harry calls. “The lake, love! Can yeh lead him there?”</p>
<p>Circe, completely ignored by all of the guys since Hayden and Ben started fighting, lets out a shriek of pure rage. “No!” she cries. She glares at Hayden. “Why won’t you just die?” she hisses, incensed by the way he continues to escape her every plan.</p>
<p>Hayden, having landed a hit to Ben’s temple hard enough to leave him momentarily dazed, turns to the sorceress. He slowly tilts his head and, without a word, forms a ball of blue fire in his hand.</p>
<p>Before Circe can teleport away, Hayden throws the hellfire in her direction. She shrieks as the bottom of her dress catches fire, surely burning her already irritated legs as it does.</p>
<p>That done, Hayden turns back to Ben and (ignoring Circe’s hissed threats as she disappears in a swirl of red smoke, dress still burning) regains the no-longer-dazed beast’s attention.</p>
<p>Ben snarls and lunges for him only for Hayden to turn and take off. Magically ensured instincts kick in and Ben runs after him with a growl. The remaining four exchange looks before they follow behind, all of them heading for the nearby lake.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for the lake itself to come into view. Hayden stops only a few feet from the shore and turns his back to the water just in time to see Ben break the tree line.</p>
<p>“Come on then, Beastie,” he says with a too-wide grin.</p>
<p>With a vicious snarl, Ben does just that. Hayden, completely unbothered, plants his feet and catches the beast when he reaches him. He grabs his shoulder with one hand and locks his other arm around his neck, easily flipping the king over his shoulder and into the enchanted lake.</p>
<p>Hayden steps back and crosses his arms, eyes on the water as he waits for Ben to resurface. “He can swim, right?” he asks flatly when the other four join him.</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Gil mutters.</p>
<p>“He can,” Carlos confirms even as he eyes the still water nervously.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jay adds with a confident nod. “Mal said that’s how he broke the love spell. He swam in the lake.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah. Good fer him,” Harry mutters, clearly not actually paying attention. He gently pulls Hayden to face him and runs his eyes over his form to check for any possible injuries. His hair is a mess and there are a couple of tears in his black shirt but, thankfully, no actual wounds.</p>
<p>There are also no tears in his leather jacket which is a good thing for a whole other reason.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Harry,” Hayden tells him with an amused quirk to his lips. “I’m fine. It takes a bit more than a little beast to hurt me.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs in relief before he sends him a wide grin. “Tha’ it does, love. The lil beas’ didn’ stand a chance,” he adds proudly.</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Hayden scoffs.</p>
<p>Their attention is drawn back to the lake when they hear a sudden splash. Ben, significantly less hairy than before, gasps for breath as he comes up. He wipes the water out of his eyes and shakes his head to try and clear it, still a bit disoriented from the transformation.</p>
<p>Jay slumps slightly in relief. “Hey, man!” he calls with a smile. “Welcome back.”</p>
<p>Ben shakes his head again. “What- what happened?” he mutters. His eyes land on Hayden and quickly grow wide as he remembers what he did. “Oh my gosh,” he gasps. “Hayden, I am so, <em>so </em>sorry!”</p>
<p>Hayden rolls his eyes. “It’s fine, Ben,” he drawls. “Not your fault.”</p>
<p>It’s Audrey and Circe’s, he thinks darkly, both of whom will pay.</p>
<p>“Still, I can’t believe I did that,” Ben says as he swims to shore. He climbs out of the lake only to wince when the water is no longer taking the weight off of him. “Ow,” he mutters, one hand rubbing at his neck. “What exactly happened? Why am I so sore?”</p>
<p>Harry raises his eyebrows. “Tha’ would be ‘cause yeh wen’ up ‘gainst a god,” he tells him, clearly amused. “An’ yeh los’. Eas’ly.”</p>
<p>“Not technically a god,” Hayden reminds him yet again.</p>
<p>“Sure yeh are,” Harry says, waving a dismissive hand and wrapping one arm around Hayden’s shoulders. He pulls him into his side with a grin. “Yer my fav’rite god,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay,” Carlos interrupts. He gives them a pointed look. “Before you two get all wrapped up in each other again, we have to get to Evie’s to meet up with the girls.”</p>
<p>He looks completely unamused when Harry simply shows him his favorite finger.</p>
<p>“Wait, why are we going to Evie’s?” Ben asks in confusion.</p>
<p>“Because that’s where the girls are,” Jay says obviously. “Details to follow.”</p>
<p>“Why are the girls there?” Ben asks as Jay and Carlos both start to hurry him along.</p>
<p>“They’re trying to find out where Audrey might be,” Gil tells him. “You know, since she sent those knights after us."</p>
<p>“What? Knights?”</p>
<p>Gil glances at Jay before he turns back to Ben with a shrug. “Details to follow.”</p>
<p>“We need to find out where Circe’s gonna be too,” Carlos adds. “She disappeared while these two,” he gestures at Hayden and Ben, “were fighting but I’m sure she’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“An’ singed,” Harry says with a delighted grin. He presses a kiss to Hayden’s cheek. “Yeh know, since yeh burned her.”</p>
<p>Hayden smirks. “Not to mention a bit poisoned,” he says, thinking back to his poison ivy.</p>
<p>“What?” Ben asks, eyes wide in shock. “You burned Circe? You <em>poisoned</em> her?” He pauses. “Wait, who exactly is Circe?”</p>
<p>“Details to follow!” everyone else says in unison.</p>
<p>With that, they hurry toward Evie’s house to see what the girls might have found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed having Hayden and Ben rolling around and fighting while everyone else actually discusses how to fix Ben. Plus, come on. Poor Ben didn't stand a chance.<br/>I also really enjoyed Hayden using some of his plant powers. Anyone who's ever dealt with poison ivy knows how much it sucks.<br/>Circe will definitely be back. This was her second confrontation with Hayden. Remember what he said about the number three? Yeah. That's gonna be the big one.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!<br/>P.S. Harry wants that crown? Hayden's gonna get it for him. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls meet them outside when they get to Evie’s house. Mal comes running out the front door so she and Ben can have their little fairy tale reunion. Evie looks over Jay and Carlos, anxiously making sure they’re okay while periodically sending a smile towards Mal and Ben.</p><p>Uma comes forward to meet her boys and makes sure to take a personal second with each of them.</p><p>Gil wraps his thick arms around her in a tight but quick hug. Harry pulls her close so their foreheads can touch for a short moment. With Hayden, she simply reaches out and clasps his forearm in a grip he easily returns.</p><p>“Everything go alright?” Uma asks, raising her eyebrows when she sees the tears in Hayden’s shirt.</p><p>“Well enough,” he answers, releasing her arm and taking a couple of steps back.</p><p>Mal pulls herself away from Ben long enough to look everyone else over. Her eyes widen when she sees Hayden. “What happened?” she asks. “I mean, how did you get Ben back to, well, <em>Ben</em>?”</p><p>“The enchanted lake,” Carlos tells her.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jay adds. “Ben was kinda focused on Hayden,” he gestures between the two, “so he managed to lead him there and flip him into the water.”</p><p>“Focused on Hayden?” Mal repeats. She looks worried as she turns to check on Ben again.</p><p>Uma smirks. “Ooh, and how’d that little fight go?” she asks with a knowing look in the king’s direction.</p><p>Ben smiles slightly and brings one hand up to rub at his chest. “Let’s just say I’m definitely bruised.”</p><p>“It was a good fight,” Gil says with a nod. He turns to Hayden with a curious look. “What was all that anyway? I mean, I’ve only really seen you sword fight before this.”</p><p>“Tha’ an’ pub brawls,” Harry adds with a smirk.</p><p>“Pankration,” Hayden says simply only to get blank looks from almost everyone.</p><p>Jay gestures vaguely with one hand. “Meaning…?”</p><p>“It’s an ancient Greek martial art,” he explains. “Virtually without rules and the favored sport of the Olympic Games.”</p><p>“Virtually without rules?” Evie repeats, brow furrowed in confusion. “What does that even mean?”</p><p>Hayden smirks. “It means there’s no biting and no gouging out of the eyes, nose, or mouth. Other than that, it’s basically a free-for-all.”</p><p>Carlos snorts. “You know, I feel like that explains a lot about you, Hayden,” he tells him with an amused smile. He thinks back and chuckles slightly. “It also explains why you told Ben no biting.”</p><p>Mal sighs and brings one hand up to rub at her temple. “Okay, first, Hayden, thank you for not killing my fiancé,” she tells the godling.</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “Too much paperwork,” he drawls, amused when she just rolls her eyes with a slight smile.</p><p>“Second, we think we know where Audrey might be.”</p><p>“Sweet. Where?” Jay asks.</p><p>“Fairy Cottage,” Mal answers, “but we have no idea where it is.” She turns to Ben. “Did she ever take you there?”</p><p>“Every Fairy Godmother’s Day,” he says dryly. “It not far though, so, that’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah, great,” Uma interjects. “Aren’t you all forgetting one little thing though?” She rolls her eyes at the blank looks she gets from almost everyone. “Circe? Evil sorceress? That ringing any bells?”</p><p>Harry shoots her that too-wide grin of his. “Oh, I think Circe migh’ be a wee bi’ busy righ’ now.”</p><p>Evie’s eyes widen as she easily puts the pieces together. “You guys ran into Circe?” she asks, quickly turning to Hayden in clear concern.</p><p>Said godling just gives a nonchalant shrug. “She sent Ben after me,” he says casually. “So, I wrapped her in poison ivy and burned her a bit.”</p><p>He gets a wide-eyed look from Evie, Mal, and Ben. Uma, on the other hand, laughs and holds out a fist.</p><p>“That’s my boy,” she says happily as Hayden lightly knocks his own fist against hers.</p><p>“Uh, when you say a bit…?” Ben asks unsurely.</p><p>“Just the bottom of her dress,” he explains. “You know, provided she extinguished it before it spread. Hellfire just burns <em>so</em> quickly…” He trails off with a spine-chilling grin.</p><p>“Right,” Ben says slowly, voice pitched slightly higher than normal. “Okay. So, I’m thinking that I probably need to be caught up before we head for Fairy Cottage because I’m not even completely sure who Circe <em>is</em> and I’m <em>really</em> hoping she deserved all of that.”</p><p>“She did.”</p><p>Hayden cocks one eyebrow when he notices it’s more than just the pirates that speak alongside him. Jay, Carlos, and Evie all do the same and even Mal nods slightly in agreement.</p><p>What do you know? It looks like they might be remembering where they came from after all, he thinks.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea,” Evie says. She turns and gestures at the others. “You guys catch him up while me and Hayden have a little talk.”</p><p>Hayden frowns in her direction. “Why?” he asks flatly.</p><p>Evie plants both hands on her hips and gives him a pointed look. “Because I need to talk to you,” she tells him.</p><p>With that, she turns on her heels and walks back inside. Hayden rolls his eyes and follows, idly noting that the others have started explaining the full situation to a still slightly confused Ben.</p><p>Evie leads the way to her design studio. The large room is filled with fabrics and mannequins and designs pinned to the walls.</p><p>“Evie, if this is another attempt to make me wear color then I’m gonna burn your fabrics.”</p><p>“It’s not,” she assures even as she not-so subtly pushes a roll of what looks like chiffon farther away from him. “Although now that you mention it, I <em>do</em> have a shirt for you since that one’s… damaged.”</p><p>Hayden glances down at the marks Ben’s beastly claws had made as Evie busies herself with digging through a rack full of clothes. He recognizes the way she’s trying to avoid whatever it is she actually wants to talk about and sighs to himself.</p><p>Fates help him, but this better not be about <em>feelings</em>.</p><p>“Evie,” he calls, watching as she freezes with her hands still buried between clothing. “Why am I in here?”</p><p>She doesn’t move for a few seconds before, with a sigh of her own, she pulls a dark shirt from the rack. “You’re in here because I’m having a bit of a relationship crisis and you seemed like the best person to talk to.”</p><p>Hayden stares blankly for a few long seconds and almost swears he can hear the Fates laughing at him. “No,” he says flatly.</p><p>“Hayden-“</p><p>“No,” he repeats, one pale hand held up in her direction. “I am not Aphrodite,” he tells her. “If you wanna talk about, ugh, <em>feelings</em> then go find Mal.”</p><p>“Hayden!” Evie repeats with a light stamp of her foot. She turns and hands him the shirt. “Look, I know you don’t like feelings and you definitely don’t like talking about them, but I really do think you’re my best choice here.”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> the best choice?” he repeats doubtfully. “I thought you were done playing dumb, Evie.”</p><p>Hayden doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk when he can almost <em>feel</em> her eyeroll. He holds up the shirt she gave him and, satisfied that it’s monochrome, tosses it on the table beside him so he can pull off his jacket.</p><p>“You’ve got long enough for me to pull that on,” he decides. She immediately starts talking while he switches shirts and shrugs his jacket back on. Impressively, she seems to be reaching the end of her little problem just as he pulls his skull necklace out from under his new shirt.</p><p>“-and I<em> know</em> that kissing Doug woke him up which is <em>supposed </em>to mean it’s true love but I just- I- I don’t know! What if it’s too early? What if it’s not?”</p><p>She stares at him with wide, hopeful eyes, clearly waiting for some sort of answer (or at least helpful advice) to her situation.</p><p>“…you needed a whole song to kiss the guy you’ve been dating for the last year-and-a-half?” he asks, cocking a judgmental eyebrow. “Why do you people always end up singing?”</p><p>Evie crosses her arms and gives him a look. “Not exactly the advice I was looking for,” she says dryly.</p><p>“That’s because you came to the wrong person,” he deadpans.</p><p>“I don’t think I did,” Evie says honestly. She leans on the table in front of her and gives him a smile. “You and Harry, while not the conventional Auradon type of couple, have the strongest and healthiest relationship I think I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Hayden tilts his head slightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Don’t go letting any of the Auradonians hear you say that,” he drawls. “You know how they like their fairy tale couples.”</p><p>Evie sighs. “That they do,” she says under her breath before she looks back at Hayden. “Come on. You’ve gotta have<em> some</em> kind of advice you can give me. I mean, for all that Ben and Mal just got engaged, you and Harry are practically married already.”</p><p>She says it casually, like it’s a given fact. Hayden finds himself glancing down at his left hand and a ring finger that suddenly feels very naked. He shakes his head slightly, sure to keep his expression as blank as ever and giving no indication of his thoughts.</p><p>“Look, Evie, I don’t know what you want from me,” he tells her. “I’m not gonna get involved in your relationship. Your love life is <em>your </em>business and, quite frankly, I’m not interested.”</p><p>Evie sighs again and stares down at the table in front of her. After a few silent seconds, she looks curiously at Hayden. “When did you?”</p><p>“When did I what?”</p><p>“When did you first tell Harry that you love him?” she clarifies.</p><p>Hayden cocks one eyebrow and scoffs slightly. “Evie, I’ve never said those words before in my life.”</p><p>Her face falls. “What?” she asks incredulously. “What do you mean you’ve never said those words before? Harry calls you ‘love’ all the time!”</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “That’s probably as close as we’ll ever get.”</p><p>Evie’s mouth moves wordlessly for a few seconds. “But- I mean- how are you supposed to <em>know </em>if you never say it or- or…?”</p><p>“You’re thinking like an Auradonian, Evie,” he tells her with a pointed look.</p><p>“Right,” she sighs. “That’s the wrong way to look at this.”</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “Not wrong,” he allows. “Not necessarily. It’s just not the way <em>I</em> will ever look at things. It’s not the way I’ll ever think.”</p><p>Evie gives him a long look. “No,” she says quietly. “You won’t.” She sighs again, a frown tugging at her painted lips. “Hayden, I’m sorry.”</p><p>He raises his eyebrows in silent question.</p><p>“We keep… expecting you to suddenly conform to Auradon ways,” she explains. “I guess that we’ve all just gotten so comfortable here that we- we forget what the Isle was like. We forget that not everyone is happy with the- the-“</p><p>“-overly bright and hypocritical fairy tale world most of Auradon surrounds itself with?” Hayden finishes flatly.</p><p>Evie laughs a little. “Yeah,” she admits. “That.”</p><p>Hayden watches her for a moment before he sighs and crosses his arms, leaning on the table across from her. “I’m not gonna fault you for finding a place for yourself,” he says. “Any of you. I’m also not gonna go changing who I am just because your four were comfortable doing that with yourselves.”</p><p>“You always have done your own thing with no regard to anyone else’s opinion,” Evie says with a smile. Some part of her has always admired that about the godling.</p><p>“We’re probably never gonna be back to where we were,” Hayden says honestly. “I spent six months fighting for the Isle, <em>alone</em>. Even since opening the barrier, you guys have been focused on your Auradon lives while I’ve been planning a way out.”</p><p>Evie’s smile turns slightly sad. “You don’t forget, but you’re willing to forgive,” she recalls.</p><p>“Exactly.” Hayden straightens up from the table and runs one hand through his hair. “I’m gonna send Circe to the Underworld. I’m gonna see to it that Audrey receives her own punishment for her part in all of this. Then, I’m gonna leave Auradon with Harry.”</p><p>“But you’ll visit?” Evie asks hopefully. She’s still not happy that the two of them are dropping out of school to go traveling the world, but she also knows there is no stopping them. The least she can hope for is to salvage <em>some</em> type of relationship with her old friend.</p><p>Hayden shrugs. “We’ll see where the wind takes us.” He sees the look on her face and rolls his eyes. “Fine. How about this? We’ll show up for weddings and funerals.”</p><p>Evie raises her eyebrows with an amused quirk to her lips. “Weddings? Okay. You’d better. Funerals? Let’s hope not.”</p><p>He just shrugs again. “You never know,” he says casually. He jerks his head in the direction of the door. “Come on. We’d better get back to the others so we can hurry up and put an end to all of this.”</p><p>“Think they’ve finished explaining to Ben yet?” Evie asks as they start to leave the room.</p><p>“Should be.” He shoots her a curious look. “Hey, so where is your dwarf anyway? I thought your little kiss woke him up?”</p><p>“Oh, I sent him to the school to see if he could find anything in Fairy Godmother’s office,” she says with a dismissive hand wave. “I love Doug, but I also think he’s <em>much</em> safer far away from Circe and Audrey.”</p><p>Hayden lets Evie walk out before him and smiles to himself when he hears how casually she says she loves the dwarf. Maybe his ‘advice’ did help after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, we are so close to Hayden's final confrontation with Circe and I can not wait to actually write it!<br/>They head to Fairy Cottage in the next chapter and some fun things are definitely gonna happen there. Here's a hint: Hayden gets a song. That's right. I'm gonna make him sing again and this time it's a solo.<br/>Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>